


【佐鸣/止鼬 ABO】不分手

by rapunzel14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 现代架空，警务系统背景，参照日本现行，剧情需要，有部分私设。ABO，佐鸣AO，止鼬AA，还会有别的配角CP，写到的时候会标明。HE，番外含生子。关于鸣人的口癖“でばよ”，本文不严谨地用“我说”来代替，玖辛奈的口癖“でばね”则用“的说”，真是为这一家子的口癖操碎了心……未完，更新至正文14章，番外4虽然临近尾声了，但我有好多番外想写。近期复更，敬请期待。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 90





	1. 零

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空，警务系统背景，参照日本现行，剧情需要，有部分私设。  
> ABO，佐鸣AO，止鼬AA，还会有别的配角CP，写到的时候会标明。  
> HE，番外含生子。
> 
> 关于鸣人的口癖“でばよ”，本文不严谨地用“我说”来代替，玖辛奈的口癖“でばね”则用“的说”，真是为这一家子的口癖操碎了心……
> 
> 未完，更新至正文14章，番外4  
> 虽然临近尾声了，但我有好多番外想写。  
> 近期复更，敬请期待。

零

漩涡鸣人从床上爬起来的时候，全身都在叫嚣着疼痛和如疽附骨的酸楚。然而体表触感反馈的信息是截然不同的洁净清爽，床单被枕也是新换的，弥漫着阳光的味道，地板整洁，衣架上挂着熨得平整的西装。

从厨房传来杯盘碗碟轻轻磕碰的声音，以及若隐若现的食物香气，说不清原因地，他轻轻舒了一口气。

对着盥洗室的镜子在白衬衣外面扣好背带，又凑近看了看嘴角有点明显，已经结痂的齿印，估计回到办公室，是要被搜查一课热情的同事们挨个问候一遍了。

低头扣袖口才发现手腕的拷痕还没消下去，隐隐约约露在袖口外，这个要是成为话题就太有爆点了。鸣人认命地翻出不知道什么时候收到的腕表戴上，右腕就只能随便扯条绷带绕两圈遮住了事。

餐桌上不是宇智波佐助本人偏好的和式，而是鸣人偏好的西式早餐，并且说得上丰盛。加了牛奶和黄油的炒蛋，抹上厚厚榛子酱和果酱的烤吐司，都是他喜欢的食物，至于蔬菜沙拉，看在点缀的水果和浓厚的酱汁份上，也不那么讨厌了。

佐助拿着两杯刚榨好的果汁走过来，将其中一杯放在他面前，带着一点果汁凉意的手捏住鸣人下巴，拇指抚了抚他嘴角的伤痕，垂下的睫毛掩盖了他眼中莫名的歉意。

舌尖舔舔停在唇边的手指，鸣人奉送对方一个说着“大爷原谅你了”的健气笑容，却没有如预期收到回应的亲吻。

佐助收了手，坐到对面自己的位置上。他喝了一口加入番茄的混合果汁，看着对面喊完“我开动了”就大快朵颐的鸣人，决定的事和说出的话之间，也许有绵延的不舍。

“鸣人，我决定加入大蛇丸的万蛇项目。”  
“谁？”鸣人停下手上的刀叉。  
“大蛇丸是纲手警视总监和自来也老师的同期。”  
“好像听老师提起过，那是什么项目呀我说，我怎么都没听大家说起？”  
“是个和A国合作的秘密项目，简单来说，就是从日本这边派出选拔小队，到A国进行联合培训，同时参与国际秘密任务的执行。”  
“哇！听起来好厉害！恭喜你！等等，这样佐助是要出公差吗，要多久呀我说？”  
“三年、五年，说不准，也可能不回来了。”  
“哈？等等、等等，佐助你这是出公差，不对，是打算移民的意思？不对不对，问题不是这个，问题是我压根没有考虑过移民的事呀我说，我比较想留在日本我说，我的目标可是成为警视厅长你是知道的。佐助你怎么不早说，起码提前跟我商量吧！”  
“我已经决定了。”  
“混蛋佐助，你怎么这样，自把自为也要有个限度呀我说，我什么都没准备，也没有跟爸爸妈妈说过呀我说。”  
“不需要准备。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你不需要准备，我没打算让你跟我一起去，何况你也去不了，这是个秘密项目。”  
“你什么意思……”  
鸣人的表情变得严肃，而佐助的脸上还是一贯的风平浪静。  
“鸣人，我们分手吧。”

刀叉跌落在桌面，漩涡鸣人如果还思维清晰的话，他会知道自己正在经历二十来年的人生中最惨烈的一场震惊。当然，他也不可能知道，因为此刻他的思维或者他的内心，都如同白瓷碟子里搅成一塌糊涂的蛋液和酱料，粘稠混乱，无始无终。

宇智波佐助看着呆坐的鸣人，垂下眼，喝光了玻璃杯里的果汁，起身走向玄关。

“等等！宇智波佐助，你给我站住！”

回过神来的鸣人已经冲到玄关，在那里迎接他的除了面无表情的佐助，还有他脚边一个轻巧的行李箱，这些都刺痛了他的眼睛，让他恍惚失措，鼻梁发酸。

“家里的东西随便你处置，迦楼罗我会通知哥哥来……”佐助的眼色一沉，想起医院里生死未卜的两个人，忍不住扯起嘴角小小地嘲笑自己时至今日的依赖和天真，“算了，母亲那边估计也照顾不过来，你找个愿意的人收养它吧，嫌麻烦的话……随便处置便是……”

猎猎拳风随着消弭的尾音扑面而来，他不合时宜地想，鸣人竟然能忍到这个时候才挥拳，估计也只能说明他们情比金坚了。

佐助本来是打算硬吃这一下的，然而拳头停在了他面门，很近很近，却最终没有印在他英俊的脸上。他聚焦的视线从颤抖的手，转移到了红着眼的脸上，心里极轻极轻地叹息，没有让任何人听见。

“混蛋佐助！不分手！谁同意你分手了我说！我不同意！我们不分手！”  
沙哑又带着一点少年残留的青涩，特殊的嗓音多了些许罕见的歇斯底里，还有消失在空气里的破音。

瞬间放大的瞳孔里有佐助掩饰不住的触动和讶异，而后又很好地低头遮饰过去，他提起行李箱，转过身，直到门再次关上都没有回头。

只留下鸣人抑制着浑身上下的颤抖，站在这个他们一周前才终于搬进来的，真正独属于彼此的家里，头脑空白却想要抓住故事的始终。

TBC


	2. 壹

壹

一周前，东京警视厅，刑事部，搜查一课。

佐助熟练地按下Ctrl和S，再通过内部的电子邮箱把结案报告书发送给自己的上司，搭档的缺席丝毫没有影响他引以为傲的文书处理效率。

距离午休时间还有一小时十七分三十八秒，也是他的下班时间，短假申请早在昨天就放在了旗木卡卡西课长的桌面上。

轻点鼠标，闻名警视厅的宇智波•男神•佐助以少见的单手托腮姿势，更少见地摸起了鱼，展示着各式鸟笼的亚马逊页面接连弹出。

爱鸟迦楼罗窝了好几年的竹笼子，禅意的设计与宇智波宅的和式风格十分相配。然而，到了新家那里，无论是跟高层公寓的环境，还是跟阳台那些温馨的花草架子，都有些代沟般的格格不入。

不知道迦楼罗喜不喜欢一个细铁枝镂花的新笼子。

视线飘向旁边空缺的位置，桌上本来凌乱的文件纸堆已经被自己收拾过，几株茁壮的多肉无比乖巧地呆在幼稚的青蛙花盆里，让他自然联想起某张婴儿肥的脸庞。

又忍不住瞄了眼时间，还有五十八分四十三秒。

“佐助，出来一下，有人找。”

卡卡西课长打断他百无聊赖的摸鱼和遐想，示意了一下门外。

等在门外的是刑事部下属最神秘的部门，科学搜查研究所的所长。  
“宇智波警部，你好，我是大蛇丸，接下来的话，我们到会议室里说吧。”

这是佐助平生仅见的人里，第一个能够把越南髻盘得如此妩媚自然的，男人，但是配上过分沙哑的声线，又变得十二万分的不自然。

“大蛇丸所长，有什么事吗？”  
“我这里有一个很适合你的项目，你有兴趣加入吗？”

大蛇丸递过来一沓空白封面的资料，在他伸手接的时候又退了退。  
“这些都是保密级别S的资料，你要小心认真地看好哦。”  
对方翘着眼角眯眼笑笑，才把资料交到他手中。

万蛇，日方与A国的秘密项目，联合培训，秘密执行国际任务，宇智波佐助作为今年这一批新人里，职业组菁英中的菁英，迅速就领悟到了字里行间所没能彻底表述的部分。

他翻过最后一页，把资料放在桌面上，又轻轻推回大蛇丸的面前，不作考虑的意味很明显。

“你大可不必着急拒绝，我可以给你考虑的时间。虽然项目的危险系数高，又都是些在阴影中的作业，但是毫无疑问，可以给予你许多想要的东西，例如……强大的实力？”  
“我最想要的东西在这里。”

大蛇丸意义不明地低笑起来，说不清是愉快还是嘲讽。

“你还是再想想，这样好的机会和资源并不是随便一个甲乙丙丁可以得到的。”

佐助没有回答。

离开会议室的时候，他莫名有点不愉快的烦躁，还有十五分钟，毫不犹豫拿起椅背的西装外套，下班走人。

路过内部食堂的时候，还不忘刷脸买到人气食品木鱼饭团和炒面面包。

当佐助那辆白色的丰田停在医院门口的时候，鸣人已经办好出院手续，斜挎着运动包等在那里。过分灿烂的阳光，让他汗流浃背，热气蒸腾，骤然看过去，仿佛还是个会在运动场肆意奔跑的少年。

鸣人坐上副驾座，在迫不及待扔下运动包和调整空调出风之前，先和佐助交换了一个有夏日汗水咸味的亲吻，并且尝到了一点木鱼饭团的鲜香。

趁着他扭过身把运动包扔向后座，佐助凑过来帮他扣上安全带，手指有意无意擦过那截从恤衫里露出来的侧腰。

“混蛋佐助，你干什么！”  
“闭嘴，吃饭。”

佐助把准备好的炒面面包和盒装牛奶塞进鸣人手里，下一秒，对方就毫无悬念地忘记了前一刻控诉的话题。

“警视厅食堂的炒面面包！好怀念呀我说，简直是人间第一的美味！”  
“太夸张了，白痴。”  
“那是你不懂每天被小樱逼着吃光医院配餐的痛苦，地狱也不过如此呀我说！”  
“哼，有能耐抱怨，你别受伤呀。”  
“那不是当时……而且卡卡西课长不是也说这次人质劫持事件处理得很好嘛，你别老斤斤计较的，还是不是男人呀我说。”  
“哼。”

交通灯闪了闪黄又转成了红，佐助拉起手刹，注意力从眼前的路况转向旁边的人，看清鸣人脸上那比阳光还灿烂的笑容，颇有几分眉飞色舞的意思，忍不住也翘起了嘴角。

就算已经看过无数遍，鸣人还是在心里对自己又重复了一句——佐助笑起来的样子真是太好看了我说。以致看着佐助倾身过来，还是像学生时代那样脸热，闭上眼睛迎接近在咫尺的亲吻。对方却挑逗似地轻触他的唇角，用舌尖舔掉那里残留的面包屑。

“你都知道了？恭喜你呀，漩涡警部补。”  
“嘿嘿，卡卡西课长早上短信给我说的，非职业组新人破格升警部耶，虽然我知道还有很多不够的地方，但是一想到终于追上职业组的佐助，以后我们都是警部了，就好开心我说。”  
“哼，少得意，升个警部看把你高兴的。”

看着笑意满满，高兴得摇摇晃晃的鸣人，佐助又悄声念了句“白痴”，抬手狠揉了几把他毛茸茸的金发。

交通灯转绿，车内渐渐安静下来，被太阳晒透的暖洋洋的安宁。

兴许是午间的太阳太明亮，车内的温度又太舒适，饱腹感的安逸，或者伤后的疲倦，下一个红灯到来的时候，佐助才发现鸣人已经靠着窗玻璃睡着了。

鼻息轻轻，金发衬着外面蓝净的天空特别温柔。

国中时候也是这样的炎炎夏日，同为联赛加训的跆拳部和剑道部，偏偏每次佐助走出道场，总能看到作为跆拳部主将的鸣人已经推着自行车等在外面。蓝净的眼睛几乎要让他以为是从同样蓝净的天空抠下来的碎片，金发像阳光一样闪闪发光。

鸣人的车篮里总是已经放好两盒冰牛奶，然后佐助就会载着这个嚷嚷“累散了”的家伙离开学校，偶尔吸几口他从后面伸手递到嘴边的冰牛奶，甜得特别理所当然。

经过隔壁高中部的时候，往往又会看见同在弓道部，加训刚刚结束的止水哥载着哥哥划出一道流畅又平稳的车弧，驶在了自己的前面，还不忘回头爽朗地打个招呼。至于每次都捧着书在看的哥哥，也会抬头用分不清是严肃还是发呆的表情给自己和鸣人招招手。

佐助耳边似乎又响起自己的声音，带着空旷会议室里些微的回响。

——“我最想要的东西在这里。”

交通灯再次转绿，他放下手刹，轻微却坚定地又重复了一遍。

“我最想要的东西就在这里。”

TBC


	3. 贰

贰

鸣人醒来的时候，丰田已经驶进了地下车库。

“嗯？佐助，不回家吗我说。”

这里既不是漩涡家有紫藤覆盖的车棚，也不是宇智波家雪松下划出来的停放处。

“我们家，你受伤前我们不就说好要搬出来了？”  
“啊……不过，还缺很多家具吧……”  
“我都选好了，已经可以入住。”  
“这是犯规吧我说，太狡猾了，竟然趁我不在的时候做决定！”

佐助没搭话只是牵着他的手，打开了门。

山葵绿的窗帘，这是鸣人首先注意到的环节。没错，此前他们连窗帘都争执不下。佐助的选择是遮光性优越的深蓝素色，鸣人则对一款深浅葱绿的青蛙印花爱不释手。

“次卧……”

佐助正想为他的选择补充注释，鸣人已经甩掉手上的运动包，圈上他的脖子送来一个响亮的颊吻，以及，看起来有点傻的笑脸。

“佐助，谢谢你！”

目送对方孩子气地开始在屋里展开“探险”，佐助捡起地上的运动包。

“次卧的窗帘是青蛙印花的，等将来我们有了孩子……”  
他自言自语地补充着，然后又因为自己说出口的话而面红耳赤。

漩涡鸣人从小就是大大咧咧的性子，却不代表他性格里没有属于纤细的那部分，作为一个男性Omega，某些方面甚至说得上敏感。这个家里忽然丰富起来的陈设，这里那里的用意，都一一在他心里留下细腻的印记。

电视机前的长毛绒地毯，沙发上零散点缀的布艺抱枕，冰箱门面的动物磁帖和便签，书房里的懒人沙发，主卧暖色的床单被套，处处都是恋人未能诉诸于口的无尽爱语。

“哇！佐——助——”

佐助在阳台找到鸣人的时候，他正蹲在花草的簇拥里，把一双蓝净的眼睛闪得媲美坦桑石。

阳台本来就依着鸣人的喜好设计了温馨错落的花草架，此时已经被一盆盆植物填满。

“你什么时候把阳台弄好了的我说，啊，这个品种我之前就想入手了……咦，文太和健太也移过来了……你这是把我原来房间的阳台搬空了吧我说，爸爸竟然没有揍你吗……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“超——喜欢我说！”

佐助左手搂上他的腰，正准备去撷取那柔润甜美的唇瓣作为自己的奖励，鸣人却开了小差。

“小佐助也在呢我说。”  
“……我不介意你给花花草草起名字，但这个名字驳回。”  
“为什么呀我说，你不觉得它特别像你吗？”  
并不知道自己跟一棵草何谈相似的宇智波佐助，忍住了翻白眼这种毁形象的冲动。  
“小佐助是我种的香草里最难伺候的，长得又最好，味道还跟你一模一样我说。”  
“白痴，不要再提那个名字。”  
“誒？这两排都是罗勒呀我说，我看看，丁香罗勒、甜罗勒、莴苣罗勒、密叶罗勒……佐助你买这么多罗勒干嘛呀我说……有你一个还不够么？”

蓝净的宝石投进能吸入万千星子的黑洞里，佐助收紧了怀抱，不容分说含住了那两片会咋咋呼呼吐出情话的唇瓣，柠檬罗勒的独特香气在灼灼日光中弥漫开来。

属于罗宋汤鲜香甘美的Omega信息素味道，一点一点混进了这个美味的深吻里。

甘甜醇厚的甜菜底蕴，烘托着鲜明的番茄甜酸，洋葱胡萝卜香芹所独有的香气和甜味跳跃其中，牛肉的肥美为其丰富增色，柠檬罗勒成了最后汤面的点睛。

佐助幻想自己齿间的唇瓣，必定是入口即溶的汤冻，清凉滑嫩带着饱满的弹性，会有更美味的浓汤在温度中释放。

鸣人已经溺陷在这个浓稠黏腻的深吻里，佐助的信息素铺天盖地缠绕着他，佐助的眼睛那么黑那么深一眼望不到底，佐助紧实的肌肉就贴合在他的皮肤上，还能感觉到强而有力的脉搏在其中跳动。他们交换彼此的体温，交换彼此的津液，交换彼此的信息素，交换彼此精神里叙述不尽的爱情。

软软糊糊的鸣人已经忘记自己是怎么离开阳台回到卧室，又是怎样躺在了柔软的被褥上。

“你在找什么呀我说……”  
“安全套。”  
翻找床头柜的佐助，不忘腾出一只手安抚被冷落的Omega。  
“不是说好等我们有了自己的家，就完成永久标记么我说……”  
衬着胭脂色匀染的脸颊，后半句声音小得仿佛不是出于那个有话直说的鸣人之口。

这一刻，佐助知道自己的心软得可以让面前的人捏成任何形状。

他把翻出来的安全套放在旁边，手上安抚的摩挲从混合了坚毅与稚气的脸庞，滑过充满爆发力的脖颈线条，又滑过肌肉贲张的躯干，最后落在七分裤下露出来的充满运动张力的小腿上。他肤色偏白的手停在小麦色的肌肤上，轻轻拂过那上面色差更突兀的一截绷带。

“我不希望跟人生伴侣的永久标记回忆里，对方是破破烂烂的，等你把这些东西都拆掉。”  
“佐助的体贴真是太别扭了我说。”  
“哼，随便你怎么想。”

语气坚硬不饶人，手下的抚摸却温柔不减。指尖是绷带粗糙的触感，佐助想，那下面是鸣人在那次人质劫持事件中受的第一枪。

那个神经质的犯人劫持了一屋子的老师学生，毕业于东大犯罪心理学系的鸣人和作为搭档的自己被课长推出去拖延时间。

如果那个小男生的手机闹铃不是突然响起，这个事件说不定就能完满解决了。

铃声刺激了犯人紧绷的神经，毫无章法地，朝铃声方向就是连射数枪。前一秒还在跟犯人扯家常的鸣人，下一秒就飞扑出去用身体护住孩子，接连滚出几米，然后中了第一枪。

当时的佐助虽然被自己Omega的英勇表现搞得心惊肉跳，却也没忘记默契地攻向犯人，眼看犯人就要被制服。

是了，是人质里的那个女教师，万万没想到……

他被手机砸晕的瞬间，想的不是人质里为什么会有犯人的妻子，而是，如果自己更警惕……

他醒过来的时候，身边只有卡卡西课长，告诉他事件完满解决，救护车还有一会儿就到，然后指了指远处一圈人围住的地方，说你搭档在那边。

佐助不想回忆，也不想形容自己拨开人群，看到在那里淌了一地血的鸣人是什么观感，那个白痴竟然还有力气对着自己傻笑。如果可以，他其实并不想从同事那里听说鸣人是如何勇猛地把要向自己开枪的犯人扑到，又是如何带伤制服犯人的。如果可以，他也根本不想知道鸣人身上又多了一颗子弹和三处刀口。

右手撑在鸣人脸侧，把他大半个身体笼在自己身下，佐助放过那截小腿，转而掀起了鸣人的恤衫，那下面正如他所料，还残留着纵横交错的绷带，提醒着在他无能为力的时候，在他最珍惜的Omega身上发生过什么。

“别皱眉呀我说，都快好了。”  
想要抚平紧皱的眉头，佐助却抓住他的手，压在心口。  
“你太莽撞了，多想想你自己……”  
声音的震动和着心跳传达给对方，最后半句“也多想想我”却是无从出口迷失在心律中。

鸣人反握住佐助的左手，把内侧那道顺着小臂延伸的刀疤举到两人面前。他伸出粉嫩的舌尖，一点点舔吻着那条不平整的伤痕，专注又细致。

“这是去年实习的时候，佐助替我挡下的那一刀。现在想起还有点后怕，这么长的刀伤，要是留下后遗症要怎么办呀我说。”  
“……你是我的Omega，保护你是我的天性。”  
“我都知道，混蛋佐助，总是一个人耍帅。可是，就算我是个Omega，我的灵魂里，也一定带着与生俱来想要保护好佐助的天性哦我说。虽然有点勉强，但这次能够保护佐助，我真的好开心我说。我会更努力，更用心，会变得更强，也会更好地保护佐助，还有保护我自己，请相信我。”

佐助想说“我不希望你做危险的事”，想说“我希望把你保护在所有伤害之外”，想说“我好恨自己没能好好保护你”，无论哪一句却都没有自白于人前的理由。

千言万语也都只能压在心上，他圈紧了鸣人，用柠檬罗勒喷薄汹涌的辛香去表达自己翻腾的内心。

鸣人伸手回抱他，回馈了一个温暖又包容的拥抱，充满温柔和安抚的意味。罗宋汤的味道海浪般一阵强过一阵地翻涌，最终与柠檬罗勒达到一个美味的平衡。

空间里满满都是浓厚鲜美的混合信息素的味道。

如果说之前的浓汤果冻，只是浅尝辄止的零食，那么现在就是实实在在的餐前浓汤，是满足口腹的先锋，也是勾引出更多欲望与期待的诱饵。

本能的驱使下，佐助准确地咬上了鸣人后颈的腺体。

即使从十六岁出现性别分化开始，他已经对鸣人进行过无数次信息素标记，信息素交换的奇妙感觉，依然激发出写在基因里最原始的剧本，导演身体每一个细胞，作出最热情的回应。

佐助细细啃咬对方的肩颈和胸膛，鸣人就像是罗宋汤里酥软的牛肉，让他恨不得撕咬下腹，啖啖都是难解的焦灼，沿路留下糜烂的红色印迹。

“咕噜，咕噜噜……”

“……”  
“……”

鸣人觉得佐助居高临下俯瞰他的眼神，已经不能用人类言语来形容了。

“好几天没做，没想到味道这么呛，嘿、嘿嘿。”  
“……”  
“这个味道，有点开胃嘛，哈哈哈。”  
“……”  
“喂，别这样看我呀，我也是没办法的，信息素味道又不是我可以选的我说。”  
“……”  
“不、不继续吗？”

佐助支着下面的小帐篷推门出去的时候，鸣人觉得自己可能要登上明天的社会版新闻，不过对方回来的时候并没有如他所料拿着手枪或者菜刀，只是递给他一杯温热的甜牛奶。

“谢谢。”  
“哼，别以为今天我会轻易放过你。”

自知理亏的鸣人，无比乖巧地喝完玻璃杯里的牛奶，自动自觉搂住佐助的脖子，把最后一小口甜牛奶渡到他口中。

彼此难分的唇舌在奶香中悱恻纠缠，鸣人的身体渐渐攀贴着他，两人都迫不及待抬头的下身隔着衣物摩擦着，湿热的欲望寻求着释放。

沉浸在亲吻里的鸣人，忽然嘴里被塞进了一小片软韧的薄物。

“你来给我戴。”  
佐助边说着边拉开了自己的裤链。

鸣人衔着安全套，发现双手不知道什么时候被佐助擒在了身后，马上领会了对方的意思，脸上的红云烧得更盛。

他弯下腰，把安全套藏进口腔内，微张着嘴浅浅含住了佐助的龟头。炽热的温度和皮肤下几乎要贲张的脉动，刺激了他微妙的羞耻心和好胜心。衔吐出半片安全套，用门齿把中心部分轻咬固定在龟头上，舌尖灵活地舔舐搅动，试图把橡胶边套上去。

鸣人卖力地纠结在安全套与佐助的阴茎之间，津液从龟头流下，形成数道晶莹的液线。佐助的眼色一深再深，深邃的黑瞳里好像要开出最极致的恶欲之花，他单手挟制着鸣人背后的双手，空出来的手摸上了蓬松的金发。

感受着嘴下的阴茎正因为自己一系列作业而变粗变大，戴安全套的工作也越来越艰难。终于在重复了十数次的尝试，鸣人的腮帮子都快酸软无力的时候，才堪堪把安全套套稳在顶部。

鸣人小心翼翼地咬着边缘，现在的他需要换着方位将边缘一点点下拉，并且不能太用力把安全套拉脱，他需要集中，需要细致，然而佐助似乎打算为他的工作增加难度。

起先佐助骨节分明的手只是揉着他的头发，渐渐变成充满力量和控制的摩挲。反复抚摸着他的肩背和手臂，转而是他的胸肌和腹肌。然后像是发现爱不释手的宝石，捏紧了他胸前的乳头。捻揉过一阵，则一路往下心不在焉地调戏密林里的小鸣人，直到那里不堪重负地漏出些许可怜的精液。佐助顺着健美的大腿，最终找到了他的宝地。先是放松又惬意地揉搓了一阵鸣人圆润又紧俏的屁股，等到心满意足，他长而有力的手指才探进了那个早已湿润松软的秘穴。爱欲的蜜汁在其中流淌，指腹在灼热而软弹的膜璧滑蹭，一点点发掘隧道尽头，一点点寻找隐秘的快感开关。

一开始，鸣人还能勉强三心两意地用牙齿和舌头继续给佐助的阴茎戴安全套。然而渐渐，身上越烧越旺的欲火，已经从外而内，快要烧断他思考的神经。

连毛孔里分泌的汗液也是滚烫的，他急剧地喘息着。

当佐助一而再再而三用指甲刮过他的敏感点，零碎的呻吟从他口中溢出，身体仿佛要软成一滩粘稠的热水。

佐助放开了钳制和抚弄他的手，一手快速戴好安全套，一手托起他的下巴，用一个霸道又热烈的吻攫取他所剩无几的理智。

鸣人睁着两汪水蓝的眼睛，理智已然被空虚的情欲所侵占，他看着眼前的佐助，那是他的Alpha，他最爱的Alpha，他的Alpha黑沉的眼底写满了对自己的渴求与占有。

出乎意料地，正打算把鸣人摁倒进入正题的佐助，不曾想鸣人软手软脚地爬到自己身上，扶着自己的阴茎，微微扭着腰肢试探着位置，缓缓坐了下去。

完全进入的刹那，并且是被体内如此温暖又紧致的鸣人主动接纳的刹那，佐助感觉自己的阴茎又胀大了一号，周身细胞都在叫嚣着愉悦与幸福。

空虚被填充得过分饱满，鸣人在餍足之余有些脱力，他挂在佐助身上，吁着气，重新调整呼吸，颤颤巍巍地开始动起来。

缓慢而磨蹭的进出，简直是对佐助神经拉锯一般的考验。他看着全身布满红云的鸣人微眯着眼，像只春日晒太阳的狐狸，平日刚毅的眉目多了几分难得一见的娇媚，最后一根神经“啪”地断了。

他双手箍着鸣人健硕的腰身，开始了暴风骤雨般的进攻。

鸣人承受着又快又深又准的冲击，唯剩的意识都用在勉强抱住佐助上面。剧烈的快感使他的胸膛夸张地起伏着，身下的小鸣人漏出更多的液体，马上就要到达高潮。

佐助却在这个时候，腾出手，摁堵住了小鸣人的铃口。

“嗯——啊——”

在颠簸汹涌的快感海洋中，忽然被悬停在高潮的巅峰，鸣人难以自制地仰头发出了一声悠长又辗转的呻吟。

这一声呻吟狠狠刺激了佐助本已沸腾的快感神经，在那一刻攀上了高潮，鸣人感受到身体里的恶龙吐出了炽烈的熔岩，同时被松开的小鸣人也随之喷涌出一股白浊的热流。

佐助搂着筋疲力尽的鸣人享受过高潮的余韵，发现对方已经沉入了酣甜的梦乡。

TBC


	4. 叁

叁

“鸣人，这件若竹好看，还是这件薄粉好看的说？”  
玖辛奈两手各比着一件连衣裙，透过镜子问身后不远处的儿子。  
“妈妈，你今天已经买了五件这样的连衣裙了我说。”  
鸣人摆出一副生无可恋的表情，示意了一下自己拎满双手的购物袋。  
“你这是抱怨吗？你都多久没陪妈妈逛街的说，难得有三天假……”  
“我这三天是伤假呀我说，而且，为什么妈妈你也不用上班了？”  
“我们生活环境课请个假很容易的说。”

——♪九つこ今度最强九喇嘛♪とうとうそろった尾獣の仲间♪

“喂，佐助？”  
“我在陪妈妈逛街我说。”  
“记得呀。”  
“不用来接了我说，我坐地铁过去比较快。”  
“嗯嗯，你先回去等我啦。这里附近好像有美琴妈妈喜欢的洋菓子店，我买点回去好了。”  
“知道了知道了，晚上见。”

“晚上回宇智波家吃饭吗？”  
“嗯，最近防卫省很忙的样子，富岳爸爸都不在家，回去陪美琴妈妈吃饭。”  
“我好像也听水门说起，最近内部有点不太平呢。”  
“应该没什么问题吧我说……”  
“宇智波家怎么说也是根深叶茂，没问题的吧。倒是你们两个，才搬出去，开始同居可就要多体谅对方的说。”  
“知道了我说，妈妈你今天都说第几遍了。”  
“妈妈就是啰嗦怎么了！你们都搬出去住在一起了，永久标记的事情，结婚的事情，生孩子的事情，各种各样的事情要考虑的说，你别还是跟以前一样吊儿郎当的说，你可是个Omega，该考虑的事情可是一大把的说。”  
“行了行了，我跟佐助都有计划我说。欸，导购小姐，麻烦这两件连衣裙都打包……”

宇智波宅前的雪松在盛夏浓绿欲滴，佐助刚把他那辆白色的丰田停稳，鼬就开着止水那辆黑色的牧马人停在了旁边。

宇智波美琴带着温柔的笑意开门迎接了这两兄弟。

“鸣人呢？不是说一起回来吃饭的吗？”  
“他下午陪玖辛奈妈妈去逛街了，等下直接过来。”  
“不是昨天才出院，真有活力呢。鼬也是，既然回来吃饭，怎么不和止水一起回来？”  
“他有任务，这几天都不在，我一个人就回来麻烦母亲了。”

佐助闻言，转头看了宇智波鼬一眼，对方眉目轻柔，看不出异样。

“你这孩子说什么客气话呢，天气怪热的，你们俩都去外廊歇着吧。”

池子里的锦鲤在水中游弋，檐下的风铃发出清脆的碎响，天边渐渐有了霞彩。

佐助喝着美琴送过来的冰镇番茄汁，鼬一口一口认真地吃着三色团子。

忽然，鼬轻笑了一下。

“抱歉抱歉，忽然有点怀念呢，大概是年纪大了。”  
“嗯？”  
“也没什么，就是想起很小的时候的事情，那时候佐助和鸣人还不会见面就吵架呢。”  
“记错了吧，我们有那样的小时候吗，交往之后倒不至于了。”  
“有的哦，上小学之前的佐助和鸣人感情可好了。”  
“……”  
“不记得了吗，那时候佐助还问妈妈，自己能不能嫁到鸣人家呢，这件事妈妈和玖辛奈阿姨可是笑了好几年。”  
“……”  
佐助觉得真是太荒谬了，更荒谬的是他似乎还真的有点隐约的记忆，这就很尴尬了。  
“暑假的时候，镜叔叔工作忙，止水都会到我们家里来，顺便给我辅导功课。”  
“只是读作辅导功课而已吧，你们。”  
“说什么呢，我们还都是纯洁的小学生，最多也就是靠靠脑袋亲亲脸颊而已。”  
“……当我没说过。”  
“傍晚都会像这样在外廊乘凉，妈妈总是准备好西瓜和麦茶。我跟止水要是坐着聊天，你跟鸣人就会跑过来，一人一边枕到我们腿上。那时候佐助你都是一副小大人的表情呢，特别喜欢喂鸣人吃西瓜，边喂还边拿着手帕给擦嘴。大概是你那时候发现自己爱操心鸣人，特别像妈妈或者玖辛奈阿姨吧，才会问可不可以嫁过去的话。”  
“……”  
“后来发现止水会把递给我的西瓜剔籽，你就又学着了。”  
“……”  
“我们一起拿团扇给你们扇风，聊些书上的话题，静静等待太阳西沉，等待妈妈说一句‘吃饭了’，真是一段美好的时光。”

佐助转头去看鼬的眼睛，那里面除了怀念和满足，似乎还有些不容外人探究的忧虑。

他放下手里的番茄汁，身子一倒，枕在了哥哥的腿上。

“这个年纪也要撒娇吗？”  
“国际反恐对策课那边出什么事了吗？”  
佐助平躺着，黑曜石般的眼睛直直望进鼬的心里，不容许他逃避。  
“还是，止水哥出什么事了？你们是搭档吧，为什么这次出任务不是一起？”

长长的眼睫垂下来，遮住了眼中难辨的神色，鼬转过头躲开了弟弟过于直接的视线，纤长的手指戳了戳他的额头。

“佐助你真是长大了，都不能轻易骗过你了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“只是个短期潜入任务，等时机成熟作为接应，所以是他一个人。”  
“止水哥不是狙击手吗，潜入任务的话不是哥哥……”  
“嗯，本来是该我去的，止水这次主动申请，上头就让他去了。”

两人都短暂地沉默下来。佐助的眉头越皱越紧。鼬捡起碟子上的最后一串团子，心不在焉地吃起来，手下磨蹭着抚平弟弟的眉心。

“只是常规任务，我们会处理好的，这不是佐助你要费心的事情。你跟鸣人搬出去了吧，结婚的事情计划好了吗？”  
“我们的工作才刚刚起步，结婚什么的暂时不急。倒是哥哥你们，都搬出去几年了吧，是想什么时候结婚？”

鼬低头看他，弯着眼睛笑起来，拈着竹签子的左手在他面前晃了晃。

左手的无名指根，有一枚银光内敛的戒指。

“什么时候的事情，怎么都没人跟我说？”  
“唔……上月吧，两个人忽然心有灵犀，就去市役所登记了，回家的时候顺便去挑的戒指。同事朋友那里倒是马上被发现了，所以被逼着请大家吃饭。家里这边，打算等父亲忙过这一阵，再好好报备。其实也只是走个过场，毕竟多少年了，大家都是知道的。”  
“还真是有你们的风格……”

佐助忽然就有点安心，也许都不是什么值得费心的事情，毕竟哥哥从来都是让人憧憬的优秀，跟止水哥两个人又是那样从来让人艳羡的伴侣，从来没有什么事情真的能够难倒他们。

TBC


	5. 肆

肆

“鸣人吃饱了吗，要不要我再去做两个菜？”  
美琴笑眯眯地看着鸣人把桌子上的最后一点食物都清掉，满意地问。  
“不用不用，其实已经很饱了我说，不过妈妈做的菜真是太好吃啦，忍不住就吃好多。”  
“喜欢就多回来吃饭，给鸣人做饭很有成就感哟。哪像鼬和佐助，吃得少不说，总是一副吃不出味道来的表情，根本不想给他们做饭呢。”

“就让鸣人来做母亲的孩子吧，我跟佐助都送人算了。”  
鼬将泡好的绿茶给大家斟上，附和着开起玩笑。

佐助把鸣人带来的蛋糕端出来，切成三十度的扇形，呈在瓷碟上。

“妈妈可是早就把鸣人当成自己家的孩子了，欸，还记着我喜欢这家洋菓子店的蛋糕，只会买三色团子回来的孩子还是送人吧……这款红宝石蛋糕……”

美琴端详着瓷碟上精致的甜点，视线依次扫过鸣人和佐助。前者在她打趣的目光下有点不好意思，抓抓头发笑了起来，捏着叉子把抹茶蛋糕夹层的番茄粒挑出来，一颗颗拨到后者的碟子里。

——♪やんちゃな焼きだんごやさしいあんだんご♪すこし梦见がちな月见だんご♪  
忽如其来的手机铃声，打断了温馨的餐后甜品时间。

“抱歉，母亲。我跟同事碰个面，去去就回。”

佐助目送鼬匆匆拿着手机出了门，眼底多了丝晦暗不明的疑虑。

云翳遮蔽天上的明月，前院浓茂花木更显暗色深深，鼬推开前门，檐下的阴影里走出穿着长风衣的干柿鬼鲛。

两人背靠宇智波宅的围墙并排站着，空气凝滞，鬼鲛擦亮火柴点烟的声响都显得诡异。

“刚刚接到的消息，这次行动计划里，有两个线人的信息被泄露出去了。”  
“线人呢？”  
“估计已经被对方吃子了。”  
“情报范围……”  
“你比我更清楚，这个时候不要有侥幸心理比较好。”  
“抱歉，”鼬低头看手机，主屏是他和止水夏祭日时的合影，“失礼了。谢谢你的情报。”  
“同事一场，正好今天情报组我值班而已。”鬼鲛说着朝天空吐出一口烟，“我们这边和止水的联络已经第一时间停止了，有进一步消息，我再联系你。”  
“嗯，谢了。”  
“你……”  
“借支烟。”

鬼鲛掏出自己那盒Camel，递了一支给他，又服务周到地擦亮一根火柴替他点上。之后，如同来时悄无声息消失在阴影里，留给对方独处的空间。

鼬抬头看着黑沉沉的天，宇智波宅前冷清的道路也是黑黢黢的，深深吸了一口烟，Camel的味道沧桑浓呛。

他不急不缓一口接一口地抽着，直到豆子般的雨点打灭了那点火星，暴风雨要来了。

回到屋里，鸣人帮着美琴在厨房洗碗，笑语和碗碟的碰撞声不时传出。佐助一个人在客厅，鼬走进来的时候他的目光马上就追了过去。

“外面下暴雨了，今晚我们大概都回不去。”  
鼬走近时，佐助好看的鼻翼轻抽，眉尖深深皱出一个川字。  
“你抽烟了？”  
“同事是个老烟鬼。”  
“你也抽了不是吗？”佐助直视他，“发生什么事了？”

鼬略显疲惫地站定在他面前，抬起手指，像从前无数次那样点了点他的额头。

“越来越不可爱了。”  
“……”  
“止水潜入的情报可能已经被对方掌握了。”  
“什么！怎么会这样？”  
鼬摇摇头，示意他的提问只能点到为止。  
“那……”  
“佐助，我们都是有觉悟的，同样佩戴上朝日影的你和鸣人应该很清楚。”  
“我……”  
“做好你自己的事情就可以了，我也会做好我的。”  
“……”

窗外的暴雨响彻天地，佐助心不在焉地整理榻榻米上的被褥，鸣人在旁边兴致颇高地翻看美琴刚刚找出来的旧相册。

“国中入学典礼的合照里我俩的表情真臭呀我说，是为什么在吵架来着，不过大抵那个时候天天都在吵就对了。开始交往是国中入学的第四天吧，现在想想真是不可思议。”  
鸣人自顾自地说着话，似乎是在和佐助对话，又像是在自言自语。

佐助没有搭话，脑海却不由自主回想起当年哥哥和止水在学校实验室里恣意的亲吻，那不是他第一次撞见两人的亲密，却正是这次无意的窥见，让他下定决心要与鸣人的关系更进一步。那样的爱情太美好，优秀的哥哥从来是他追赶的目标，同样的，他也憧憬着能与自己所爱之人勇敢地拥有如此美好的爱恋。

他抻了抻手上的被单，又放下，起身走到鸣人身后，跪坐下去从后面抱住了对方的腰。

“嗯？”  
鸣人感受着佐助拴在自己腰上的力度，侧头发出疑问的单音节。回应他的，是贴在后背的佐助摇头轻蹭的小动作。

“是不是鼬哥他们发生了什么事？”他多少察觉到兄弟俩人整晚的微妙氛围。  
“嗯……止水可能出事了……”  
鸣人放下手中的相册，把手覆在佐助的手背上，又觉得不够似的，轻轻拍了拍。  
“佐助，我相信鼬哥和止水哥他们会没事的我说，我相信他们。等下我就去问问长门师兄，他也是国际反恐对策课的成员，看有什么我们能帮上忙的。”  
“嗯……”  
声音闷在呼吸里，震动着背部的骨骼，搂在腰上的双手紧了又紧。  
“佐助？”

心中沸反盈天却说不出话来，他用额头抵着鸣人的后背，像个倔强的孩子。

“……你要好好的……”  
千言万语的沉默，最终只能挤出没头没尾的一句。

鸣人却听懂了。

“不要随便把感情投影到别人身上呀我说，我们不是鼬哥他们，我们就是我们呀我说。”

他不轻不重叹了口气，挣开佐助的搂抱站起来，先走到门口把锁扣上，又走到刚刚铺好的床褥那里坐下，开始脱身上的衬衣和裤子。  
“我们来做点什么吧。”

来自原始兽类的机敏，话音尚未消散，佐助已然把鸣人压在身下，张口咬上颈后的腺体。仿佛为了确认彼此，又或是为了宣泄无法传递的万千心绪，这一口咬下使足蛮劲，腥膻的血气一下子就充满了他的口腔。

“嘶！混蛋佐助，轻点！”  
鸣人疼得龇牙咧嘴，还是抬起双手抱住了他，不算柔软但足够稳定有力的双手安抚着身上暴戾的Alpha。

柠檬罗勒和罗宋汤的混合气味弥漫开来，裹住了两个交叠的身体。

“不是你说要做点什么的吗？”

来自独属Omega的信息素、血液和身体接触，很好地安慰了佐助躁动的身心，带着血气又吻上鸣人的嘴唇，只是温柔了许多，软嫩的唇舌纠缠在一起，直把彼此的呼吸都碎成喘息。

“鼬、哥的房间、在、在隔壁，楼下、是、妈妈的、房间，你就、不能轻、轻点……”  
“不能。”

佐助是个言出必行的Alpha，他已整装待发的分身很好地秉承了他的方针，挟风雷之势长驱直入，一下就整根没入了鸣人体内，Omega柔韧湿热的内部让他的分身瞬间胀大了一圈。

鸣人迅速用手捂住自己的嘴，才勉强压抑住脱口而出的惊呼呻吟。

“我不能轻点，但是你可以安静一点。”

佐助促狭地拉开他的手，啄吻着会漏出靡靡之音的唇舌。身下的动作也没停，深深浅浅地进出着，像是碾磨药材的石杵，进出之间不忘转换角度把秘穴充分开拓，变得更加绵软水柔。

“你……轻、轻点……混蛋……佐……助……”

虽然嘴上抱怨着，身体却舒展成最坦诚的姿态迎合着一次又一次的撞击，鸣人四肢都缠上了他的身体，去承受身心的占领和融合。

第一次高潮在两人高度的同步中绽放，室内惟剩汩汩翻涌的罗宋汤和柠檬罗勒的气味，以及此起彼落的粗重呼吸。

佐助把分身拔了出来，取下满溢的安全套扔进垃圾桶，又拆开了一个新包装。

“我还要。”  
“你明天要上班。”  
“但是你明天休假。”  
“……”

“来吧。”认命似的摊开身体，鸣人有气无力地说。

佐助整晚一直紧绷着的嘴角，终于放松下来，勾起了一个小小的弧度。

毫不客气的攻城略地又一次开始，鸣人眼中的世界恍若正在经历七级地震，摇晃颠倒，他搂着躬耕不辍的佐助，崩毁的世界里只有彼此是彼此确认的存在。

第三个安全套壮烈牺牲的时候，房间里的味道浓郁得像泡在飘着柠檬罗勒的罗宋汤温泉里一样。

这个房间曾经是他们第一次拥有彼此的地方，那个时候隔壁传来的爱语呻吟是诱惑的蛇。然而此时，隔壁只会是一个无眠的雨夜。

佐助环抱住不知道什么时候就睡过去了的鸣人，庆幸还有这份安心感陪他渡过长夜的暴风雨。

TBC


	6. 【番外一】我和你的爱情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外本来是打算等正文完结再说，但是肆的部分局限于正文结构，很多想要表达的东西无法充分呈现，考虑到多少有些影响主线进展的理解，还是决定在此插入第一个回忆番外。  
> 涉及ABO私设，性别分化前也能闻到信息素的味道，但不产生生理反应。  
> 白色紫罗兰的花语是，让我们抓住幸福的机会吧。

【番外一】我和你的爱情

“佐助！”  
“鸣人！你别乱动，我这就来救你！”  
“危险！不要过来！”  
“吊车尾给我闭嘴！”  
“混蛋佐助！要记得用一乐拉面和盆栽到墓前祭奠我！”  
“白痴！不要！”  
“我爱你！我的挚友！”

倒吊在高空的鸣人，闭上那双蓝净的眼睛，微笑着，如断线纸鸢般坠落。

目睹一切的佐助心如刀割，疯狂地奔跑，徒劳地高举双手想要接住他。

耀眼的星闪在鸣人身上炸开，然后，宇智波佐助接住了漩涡鸣人。准确地说，是接住了忽然变身为身穿轻粉洋装的漩涡鸣人，更准确地说，是身穿轻粉洋装的漩涡鸣人一屁股坐在了宇智波佐助的脸上。

姑且，算是安全着陆吧。

受到重力加速度加成的颜击的佐助，在感受到剧痛与窒息之前，第一反应是硬了。

谁让鸣人短裙下竟然是真空呢，而且臀肉又那么柔软富有弹性，他在心里如此为自己开脱。

然后，剧痛和窒息还是没有到来，因为，宇智波佐助醒了。

今天是国中开学后第四天的早晨，一个平淡无奇的日子。

新生宇智波佐助，苦大仇深地掀开被子，然后认命地直面所有血气方刚的少年都需要面对的尴尬人生。

为什么说完“我爱你”还要派朋友卡，这个连春梦都要嘲讽自己的世界还是毁掉重来吧。

中二病未毕业的中一生佐助淡定地换上干净的内裤，这都要从小学毕业的最后一个假期说起。

假期第一天，佐助就和鸣人以及一群狐朋狗友相约游乐园释放自我。

排队登上大摆锤的时候，因为满座，佐助和小樱只能等待下一批。于是，他们就有机会亲眼目睹大摆锤惊悚地停在了最高点，上面所有的游客，都头下脚上地悬在了空中。

据后来春野樱的描述，这次机械故障只持续了短短五分钟，迅速就被修复。然而，在宇智波佐助的感官里，这是他迄今人生最长的五分钟，说是五年也不为过。

在这五分钟里，周遭的尖叫与混乱都归于死寂，他根本想不起要安慰旁边的女伴，也完全想不起那上面身处险境的其他同伴。

他眼里心里都只剩下漩涡鸣人，那个与他青梅竹马，吵架当吃饭的白痴吊车尾。

他怀疑自己的心是不是错放在鸣人的口袋里，为什么此时也如同身处高空，无边的惊惧与悬空的不安笼罩了他。他担心鸣人在上面会害怕，担心鸣人在上面会受伤，担心鸣人会从上面掉下来，担心自己会接不住掉下来的鸣人……

他担心失去漩涡鸣人。

如果失去了鸣人，没有如果，他胸腔撕扯剧痛，不接受这个可能。

如果这个插曲还不足以让他醒悟到自己的心意，那么接下来晚上在温泉旅馆，因为这个插曲而开始处处留意鸣人的他，看着湿漉漉从温泉爬出来的鸣人就硬了这件事，根本就是被真实的心意糊自己一脸。

他不得不面对冷酷的人生，他宇智波佐助，爱上了他曾经鄙视的发小吊车尾。

其实也没有很鄙视，佐助在心里小小地注释。

佐助开始更加关注他们之间的相处，一个假期下来，他逐渐意识到，自己和鸣人成天竞争吵架的背后，也许隐藏着名为两情相悦的秘密。

长久以来他们谁也没有意识到这个可怕的秘密，掌握真相的佐助并没有欣喜若狂，反之更心塞罢了，因为大大咧咧的鸣人依然一副“佐助是我最好的朋友”的蠢萌样子。

“哥哥，你和止水哥是怎么发现自己喜欢对方的？”  
佐助满嘴牙膏泡沫地询问过来人，正对着镜子整理校服外套的宇智波鼬。

“愚蠢的弟弟，喜欢就是喜欢，并不需要发现。”鼬瞄了一眼洗衣篮里佐助的内裤，“男人是很诚实的生物。”

“……”

“今年也是跟鸣人同班吗？”  
准备离开的鼬又回头问了一句，得到佐助的点头回应。  
“真好呀。”

暧昧的语气让佐助觉得自己的兄长大概洞悉一切。

他探头从二楼的窗户看下去，不出所料，表哥宇智波止水已经推着自行车等在门口，车篮里的藤编盒子估计装着给哥哥准备的爱心早餐。他们十年如一日结伴上学，不了解的人一定以为他们住得有多近似的，实际上止水的家坐落在三个街区之外。

佐助目送着自己的哥哥对门里喊一句“社团早训，来不及吃早饭，我先走了”，然后带着微笑跑向等待的止水，他摇摇头，不是很懂这些散发着酸臭味的大人。

出门前，母亲美琴拜托他把鼬的便当送到高中部，抱怨优秀的长子十项全能，偏偏在生活细节处偶尔要犯迷糊。

佐助接过用白色紫罗兰花纹软布包裹的便当，默默在心里反驳，即使哥哥没有带便当，止水哥也一定能給他变出可口的午餐来的，有这么个人天天陪在身边，谁还会记得带便当呀。

他不是很想承认自己有些憧憬兄长的爱情，毕竟一路追赶兄长的他，要是承认了，也只能徒增一项落后而已。

鸣人如常推着自行车在路口等待，春风带起四月的樱花拂过那头显眼的金发，他转过头来闪着蓝净的眼睛露出率真的笑容，远远就挥起手来打招呼。

宇智波佐助有那么瞬间笃定，他是可以拥有的，那样美好的爱情。

回到教室的佐助，眼角余光扫过春野樱桌面上熟悉的青蛙笔记本。

“鸣人，我给你抄的笔记呢？”  
“昨天小樱说佐助你记得好仔细，就问我借去抄了。”  
“你这个白痴，那是我专门给你抄的，你不好好复习借给别人做什么？”  
“混蛋佐助，你有没有觉得你最近越来越小气了我说，大家都是好朋友，借一下怎么了我说？”  
“……”

漩涡鸣人今天，也顺利准确地说出了禁语。

佐助觉得自己再留在这里就要发飙了，他把书包重重摔在椅子上，拿起鼬的便当就走了出去。

“欸，佐助你去哪儿呀？”  
“给我哥送便当。”  
“我陪你去呀我说。”  
“谁要你这个白痴吊车尾陪，别跟过来！”

“鹿丸，你说最近佐助怎么了，怎么总是生气呀我说？”  
“鸣人你才是，怎么最近总是问我关于佐助的问题，我跟他又不熟，你才是他发小吧。佐助为什么又生气，佐助为什么不理你，佐助为什么心事重重，这些问题我怎么可能知道？”

鹿丸边说着，边在内心补充，还有为什么佐助偏要和你喝一个杯子，为什么佐助总是盯着你的屁股，为什么佐助看你的眼神怪怪的，以及你为什么跟佐助肌肤接触就莫名脸热，你为什么看到不穿衣服的佐助就硬了，为什么佐助出现在你的春梦里，这些问题我都不知道，也不想知道答案好吗。

其实奈良鹿丸知道所有答案。

智商高达两百的鹿丸，是比佐助和鸣人更早掌握真相的人，然而主角都不知道的事情，为什么他作为一个配角要知道，真是太麻烦了，他只能假装不知道。

身为主观怕麻烦，客观帮大忙的好人，鹿丸看趴在课桌上的多年好友还是一副脑容量过载的模样，而故事的另一位主角，按照最近的表现似乎已经先一步开启了感情线剧情。他决定这个时候推一把，不算开挂，这是配角的责任。

“喂，鸣人，周六我们去KTV玩玩吧，开学作业也不多。”  
“啊？不去了，那天佐助要去补习班。”

鹿丸被噎住了，作为高智商的表现，他准备的是一个递进二级问题，他又换了个方向。

“那要不周日吧？唱完还可以去吃路口新开的那家中华料理。”  
“好啊，我问问佐助那天有没有空，不过他好像比较爱吃旁边的家庭餐厅呢我说。”  
鹿丸怎么可能被噎住第二次，他的第二个问题已经准备好了。  
“你干嘛不约小樱去呀？”  
“对哦，可以约小樱去我说，那等下我也问问她。”  
“好麻烦……哪里都不去了。”  
“什么鬼呀我说，鹿丸你驴我呀？”  
“你就好好想想我刚才问你的问题，然后再想想你最近总是问我的关于佐助的问题，自己好好动动脑筋，想想怎么回事吧。”

鸣人愣住了。

佐助捧着便当在高中部晃荡了一圈，总算在热心学长学姐的指路下，在教学楼尽头的实验室找到了自己的哥哥，时间点踩得十分微妙。

空旷的实验教室里此时只有两个人，止水十分随意地坐在讲坛上，面前的白板上写了好几串超纲的化学式。鼬站在他身后，姿态全不像人前的严肃刻板，托着腮，双肘撑靠在讲坛上。

假如佐助来早来晚，那都是正常不过的学术交流场景。

此时，止水单手按着讲坛桌面扭过身，矫健的肌肉隐在轻薄的春季校服下，散发着青春的力量感。他轻轻撩起对方细软的辫尾，格外珍惜爱护，而后低头吻住了抬头回应的鼬。

春风从打开的窗户吹进来，在安静的日光里，这个吻清浅透明又张扬恣意，表情既温柔又坦率，自然得仿佛浑然天成。

佐助闪身背靠走廊的墙壁，低头看向手里描绘着白色紫罗兰的便当布。他知道身后一墙之隔的两人，他们共享理想，他们携手并进，他们深爱彼此，那是他所憧憬所瞩目的爱情。如果那个能与他共享理想、携手上路，彼此深爱的人只是有点迟钝有点迷路，那么他决定主动牵住对方的手打开通向彼此的门。

一整个上午，佐助和鸣人各怀心事，直到午休时间相约到天台的时候，两人还都有些恍惚和忐忑。

午时的太阳明亮得让人睁不开眼，鸣人随佐助的步伐，推开铁门走到室外。

走在前面的佐助停了下来，转过身，十二万分严肃地看着他。

“鸣人，我们交往吧。”  
“哈？你在说什么鬼我说？我们是——”

鸣人这次没有顺利说出禁语，因为他被佐助门咚了，天台的铁门发出巨大的“咚”声后，在他背后关上。

“我喜欢你，不是朋友的喜欢，我们交往吧。”  
“可、可是、我喜欢小樱呀我说……”  
“漩涡鸣人，你确定你是喜欢小樱，而不是因为小樱喜欢我，而希望得到小樱的青睐吗，说到底都只是对我的执着而已。”  
“混蛋佐助，你、你不要太自恋……了……”

佐助的话勾起了鸣人思考一上午的问题，他又想起了鹿丸的话。

眼见鸣人的动摇，佐助开始谆谆善诱。

“如果我们交往了，我们可以每天一起上学放学，一起分享早餐的面包或者午餐的便当，分享不同味道的雪糕或者灌装热饮，我们一起读书复习，我会给你抄课堂笔记给你讲题，联赛的时候我们可以互相去看对方的比赛给对方声援，你不是喜欢母亲的手艺吗，你可以常常来我家跟我们一起用餐，我也可以常常去你家看你种的新盆栽，春天两家人一起去赏花，夏天两个人去参加夏日祭，秋天可以牵手塞进同一个口袋里取暖，冬天可以钻进同一个被炉里剥蜜柑……”

鸣人再次愣住，他发现佐助所说的这些事情，他们每天都在做，他们的相处一直就是这样的。

忽然明白了鹿丸的话，鸣人意识到，他们就是如此渗透进彼此的生命中，而他们的人生已经不允许对方的缺席了。

看见鸣人抬起头的瞬间，佐助虽然不知道什么原因，但是他笃定那双蓝净坚决的眼睛里，已经有了承担彼此的觉悟。

“佐助，我们交往吧。”

从此，世界有了光，有了白天与黑夜，有了雨雪风霜，有了四时变换，有了花草树木，有了鸟兽虫鱼，有了彼此。

自两人确立恋爱关系，日子细沙一样漏走，一切似乎和从前没什么两样，又确实而微妙地改变着彼此的轨迹。

“我回来了。”  
“打扰了。”

母亲去参加社区主妇茶会，父亲还没下班，佐助想着这个时间家里大概是没人的。

“欢迎回来。”  
“佐助回来啦，还有鸣人。”

哦，不对，还有哥哥和他的情夫……

打过招呼，佐助就把鸣人领进自己的房间，等到两人各自把作业都摊开在桌面，旁边的房间却传来了关门和落锁的声音。

佐助的心咯噔一下，脸上依旧神色不动，想着毕竟有鸣人在，两位兄长该有分寸才是。

“佐助，今天数学最后一道题你做了吗，怎么我算出来的答案怪怪的我说。”  
“给我看看。”

他靠在鸣人身边，就着他的手看本子上面的解题过程。

“唔……这道公式漏了常数项……还有……”  
“咦？”  
“怎么了？”

鸣人抽抽鼻子，又深呼吸了两下。

“好甜，美琴阿姨酿了甘酒吗？还有黑蜜的味，是止水哥又买新品团子了？”  
“……”

佐助觉得最甜的，是他自己。

他竟然对两位兄长抱有侥幸心理，真是比他们的信息素还甜。

空气中甜腻的味道，来自宇智波鼬的甘酒味信息素，以及宇智波止水的黑蜜味信息素。

就在去年年末的时候，两人毫无悬念地迎来性别分化成为Alpha。族里理所当然对他们之间的关系产生了一些微辞，毕竟AA搭配实在算不上资源优化。但是两个后辈都足够优秀，足够有主见，说不上有多少阻碍与波折，也就轻松获得了认可。

同是Alpha，情动而散发的信息素，竞争的生物本能促使双方味道都一发不可收拾地变得更浓烈更霸道。

混合的浓郁甜味突破门墙之隔，佐助的房间不可幸免，转眼就犹如百货商场借味道招揽客人的糖果店。更勿论隔壁信息素爆发的中心，估计已经成了满装蜜糖的罐子。

佐助黑着脸正想着怎么跟鸣人解释，隔壁传来了重物落地的声响，两人条件反射地看向身后的墙板。

“止……佐助……壁……”  
“……担心……轻……没关系……”

断断续续的话语，在两人都保持安静注意力集中的当下，轻易就被捕捉到。

大家都是少年人，谁不懂谁呀。

“……”  
“佐、佐助，我们要不、要不要做点什么……”

佐助猛然看向鸣人，对方也正尴尬地小心抬头看他。通红的脸颊大概灼烫了彼此的视线，甫一接触又各自转开，假装低头欣赏榻榻米上的竹纹。

“你确定吗……”  
“嗯？”  
鸣人后知后觉地发现自己说出了会产生歧义的话。  
“不、不是，也不是，混蛋佐助，你都在想什么呀我说！我是说要不要打游戏或者看电视，有、有声音……”

“唔……别……那里……”  
“……鼬……放松……忍……”

“……”  
“……”

老宅的薄墙板什么的真是够了。

气氛更尴尬了。

落针可闻，隔壁零星的呻吟喘息和对话若隐若现，还有墙板和榻榻米随着动作产生的微振，盘绕在苹果树上的蛇诱惑着心思单纯的夏娃。

佐助和鸣人还保持着相互靠着的姿势，本来自然不过的亲密，此时隔着薄薄春衫，贴合的肌肤能轻易感知到对方飙升的体温。

手臂动了动，他们不约而同地交叠双手，手心湿热，有紧张也有期待。

彼此的脸在瞳孔中放大，而后唇舌相遇，青涩的吻技莽撞又战战兢兢，逡巡过温热口腔里的峰回沟壑，最终又迷失在相互的纠缠嬉戏之中。

亲吻的暧昧水声吱吱作响，配合着背景的飘渺爱语，年轻的身体苏醒了原始的欲望。

“可以吗？”

鸣人没有回答他，只是扔下了手中的习题册，双手拥住他的身体，像是追逐毛线球的小动物，趋身又含住了他的嘴唇。

下身紧贴着彼此，勃发的热度相互磨蹭着，颇有几分火上浇油的意思。

佐助的双手攀上鸣人的腰肢，尚在发育期的少年有着独特的纤细脆弱的手感。双手沿着腰线滑进校裤的边缘，藏在衣料下的两团圆肉手感更是好得让他忍不住反复搓揉。

这个吻结束的时候，鸣人的校裤已经被蹭得半褪，未经情事的身体被揉得卸了力，靠在佐助的肩窝细细地喘息。

猝不及防，身体被轻轻一提，佐助把他的身体掉了个方向，让他背靠着自己。校裤和平角内裤都被胡乱褪到膝盖，鸣人感觉到一根又硬又烫的肉棒弹进了自己双腿之间，还没来得及反应，佐助的手已经准确地抓住了小鸣人。

他的手指修长又有力，骨节分明并且灵活得要命，鸣人轻易就被他的抚弄撩拨得连连呻吟。

世界只剩下给予他欢愉的十根手指，以及双腿间炽热摩擦的肉棒。阵阵的脉动和膨胀从最敏感的腿根肌肤传递而来，带动了他浑身沸腾的血液。

“咚、咚、咚、咚、咚……”

规律的震动，透过墙板，连动着地上的榻榻米，沉沦在初次欲望体验的两人不由自主被唤回了一丝注意力。

“嗯啊……止……嗯……”  
“鼬……哈……”

佐助停下了手上和身下的动作，倾身轻咬了一口鸣人的耳垂。

“我也想要鸣人……”  
“……嗯？”

鸣人微微侧过脸，有点状况外，因情事而染成胭脂色的眼角眉梢透着天真和魅惑，佐助吻上了他的眼睛。

“都交给我……”

当佐助随手从书桌最底下的抽屉拿出润滑剂和安全套，鸣人才反应过来，本来就红粉飞飞的脸颊犹如滴血。

“混蛋！你、你……你什么时候准备的！”  
他的神情语气，无不在表达着“没想到你是这样的佐助”的控诉。

“……白痴，不是我的！我哥塞给我的……”

他们不约而同看向分隔了两处房间的墙板，那里还在规律地震动着。

佐助再次吻上鸣人，边以唇舌细细安抚，边把鸣人压在墙板上，手下生疏却又忍耐着急躁开拓还未分化不具备性交功能的秘穴。

等到他的三根指头都没入穴道中，鸣人搂紧他的脖子，发出了无声的邀请。

忍耐多时，佐助一挺腰，伴随着两人夸张的抽气声，整根没入了鸣人体内。

“混蛋佐助！”  
鸣人难受得连骂人的音调都跑偏了，佐助又何尝不是连分身都软了几分。

两人抱着缓了好一会儿才顺过气来，鸣人埋在佐助颈侧毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭，双腿圈上了他的腰，佐助默契地开始了缓慢的律动。

开头的进出更多只是难受的拉锯，然而与所爱之人彼此融合的满足感，即使痛苦还是让他们欲罢不能。渐渐地，当身体变得放松柔软，开始适应这种结合方式，快感层层苏醒，催动着基因里最古老的记忆。

一次次的进出变得更加大胆，深入而有力。佐助在鸣人身上驰骋的节奏，还有来自一墙之隔的节奏，两方的节奏透过薄薄的墙板，在体内形成了微妙的振动合奏。

仿佛产生了共鸣一般，进与退都成了双倍的震撼。

初潮到来的时候，佐助与鸣人已然完全沉浸在这种奇妙的生物节奏中，不知今夕何夕，只能在顶峰的瞬间本能地抓紧彼此，共享秘传的极乐。

佐助不动声息扶着鸣人的腰下楼时，客厅的饭桌上摆着团子店的包装盒。

鼬坐在外廊，抱着竹编的簸箕摘豆角，止水则站在他身后，拿着软毛巾给他擦头发。衬着院子里的和式风景，沉静闲适。除了滴着水的长发发尾和湿漉漉的卷发，难以想象刚才在隔壁翻云覆雨的人是他们。

看到二人，佐助和鸣人莫名有点心虚。

“鸣人就留下来吃饭吧，今晚我们吃豆角。”  
鼬边说着，边“啵”地捏开了一条豆荚，惹得佐助眉头跳了跳。  
“嗯、嗯，好的我说，打扰了。”

“你们都饿了吧，桌上有团子，正好今天买了红豆汤，你们吃点吧。”  
止水一如既往亲切又热情，但听懂了话外之音的佐助和鸣人，只能胡乱点头，往嘴里塞着团子来掩饰绯红的脸色。

“你们还未性别分化，身体发育才刚刚开始，不要太频繁，会影响发育哦，愚蠢的弟弟们。”  
鼬转过头来扫了他们一眼，又“啵”地捏开了一条豆荚。  
“哈哈，鼬别吓唬佐助和鸣人了，只是会长不高而已啦。”

“……”  
“……”

哥哥和他的情夫真是太恶劣了，宇智波佐助如是想。

Side Story 1 END


	7. 伍

伍

“佐助、佐助、佐助！”  
“嗯？卡卡西课长……”

他从早上开始心事重重，即使前一夜身心欲望都得到充分满足，兄长的变故还是切实影响到了他。

旗木卡卡西挑挑眉用眼神示意他手里的咖啡，那里已经堆起了冰山似的白砂糖，而他另一只手里还捏着勺子伸向糖盒。

“你们宇智波都是把‘甜’字写进基因排序里的生物吗？”  
“……”

“你误会了，”佐助把手里的咖啡连着砂糖倒进水池里，拧开水龙头冲洗，“不要将我和带土那种糖分过度摄入患者相提并论。”

卡卡西倒是不在意这个下属稍显越级的揶揄，径自泡了一杯绿茶。

“在人生的道路上迷路这种事，可不适合你们这些年轻人。今天发发呆没关系，明天鸣人就要复岗，该你们做的工作一件不少，打起精神来呀。”  
“抱歉，我知道了。”  
“下午给你偷个假。”  
“嗯？”  
“老师刚刚给我挂了电话，说想约你今天喝下午茶。”

佐助看向旁边的卡卡西，对方读着茶水间墙壁张贴的行政公告，只是转了转眼珠分他一个不言而喻的眼神。

旗木卡卡西还在警察大学校接受培训的时期，正好赶上了波风水门短暂的教员调任。后者为自己能够教导出如此优秀的学生而自豪，前者也对他曾经的引导和信任心存感激，并且由衷尊敬这位年纪不大的师长。后来，卡卡西与同期的带土和琳还曾一度在他手下工作过。三人时至今日，仍然与波风一家保持着能够共进家庭晚餐的亲密关系。

正因如此，只要是非官方场合，卡卡西依然习惯称呼波风水门为老师，即便对方如今已是国家公安委员会委员长。

“等下老师的秘书会把时间地点发给你，”卡卡西说着拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“别紧张，老师很好说话的，何况你们也都很熟了。”

佐助点点头，表示自己知道了。

位于霞关的这间咖啡店，气氛柔和，格调高雅，餐单意外地囊括了从日式煎茶到美式咖啡的多种选择。

提前了十分钟到达的佐助，打量着店面，感受到了委员长秘书在选择细节上的用心和考究。

不过，这种良好的业务习惯在今天就有点多此一举了。

无需刻意猜度，佐助也大概了解波风水门今天邀请的用意。漩涡鸣人并非在溺爱中成长，但是他身为波风夫妇的心头肉这一点，只要是明眼人都不会错看。如今鸣人和他既然踏出同居的第一步，家长要来过问几句也是无可厚非的。只是委员长在繁忙公务中，专门挤出时间来安排这样相对正式的会面，还是让他心里有几分紧绷。

“佐助，已经来了呀。”  
水门是踩着正点进来的，带着他一贯亲切温和的笑容，先是示意佐助不必起身，而后自然地坐在了对面的位置。

“父亲。”  
佐助注意到他的称呼，放松了些。

“跟鸣人一样叫爸爸就可以，父亲总觉得太严肃，不过你要是习惯了也没关系。”  
“我知道了，爸爸。”

他们各自点了单，训练有数的侍应很快就把他们要的红茶和咖啡端上来。

看着水门把搭配的枫糖浆倒入红茶中搅拌，佐助想起从自己父亲处听来的只言片语，这样的选择确实很能诠释水门作为新鸽派的立场。

他低头看向自己手边的美式咖啡，有点后悔刚刚点单时候的随意。

“佐助随意就行，不要太紧张。今天约你出来，只是想聊聊你和鸣人的事情。”  
“我明白。”  
“我看着你和鸣人从小一起长大，我很信任你们的决定。只是作为一个父亲，还是忍不住要在这种时候啰嗦几句。”  
“这是应该的。”  
“你真是个成熟可靠的孩子，我也并不是有什么不放心的。鸣人总是不管不顾地执着于认定的事物，以后也请你多担待他。”  
“不、不是的，鸣人他很好……”  
“鸣人这种性格随了玖辛奈，我想自己多少也理解你的不容易。还记得年轻时刚认识那会儿，玖辛奈是新来的转校生，偏偏性格又火爆又不服输，马上就成了被欺负的对象。”  
“是爸爸解救了玖辛奈妈妈，然后……”  
“哈哈，小说里好像都是这么写的吧。不过我那时候并没有这么做，虽然我从最初就开始注视着她了。”水门眼神温柔地回忆着，“玖辛奈她呀，可是自己把所有欺负她的人都狠揍了一遍。”  
“……”  
“我明白她足够强大，无论是力量抑或是内心，我相信她。就是后来反而被抱怨‘你平时不是都不肯帮我的吗’，哈哈。”  
“……”  
“鸣人性格很像玖辛奈，坚强、直率又执拗，就算性别分化成Omega，鸣人还是鸣人，还是我家那个莽莽撞撞又一条路走到底的小子。我很庆幸在鸣人身边的是和他共享理想的你，往后漫长的日子，也希望你们握紧彼此的手一起走下去。”  
“我明白，我会保护好鸣人，不会让他的赤诚之心受到丝毫玷污。”

水门停下了搅动红茶的勺子，看向佐助认真又坚定的双眸，有一瞬间欲言又止的为难。  
“佐助，我并不——”

——♪稚い あなたから♪もう二度と目を離したりしない♪

“抱歉。”  
“没关系，你先接电话吧。”

“佐助，我刚接到长门师兄的电话，止水哥在东京警察病院，你快过来！”

佐助到达病院的时候，鸣人已经候在大门外。一见到他，就跑上来拉住他的手往里走。

“长门师兄说是市民报案，好像是止水哥经常光顾的便利店女店员，多亏了她。”  
“止水哥和这边停止联络以后，就做了最坏的打算，整理过的情报和绝命书都藏进了身体里，现在已经取出来了。”  
“被救出来的时候受过刑囚，听说被注射了很多乱七八糟的东西，而且对方撤离的时候想要处决他，中了好几枪，幸好头部那枪射偏了。”  
“情况很不好……”

他们走进电梯，鸣人连续摁了几下关门的按钮。

等到电梯门完全关上，密闭的空间里只剩下两个人，鸣人伸手牵住了佐助的双手，额头嗑在他的肩上。

“止水哥失去了一只眼睛，医生说不一定能醒过来，醒过来也不太可能完全康复。”

佐助的身体微微颤了一下，他有点分不清楚是自己的颤抖还是鸣人的颤抖，他用力握紧了鸣人的手。

鸣人回握了他的力度，抬起头看向他，表情少有的严肃。

“鼬哥已经到了，他才是最痛苦的那个人，他需要你的支持，佐助。”  
“……我知道。”  
喉咙干哑，光是说出短短的三个字仿佛能撕裂他的声带。

电梯门再次打开，站在不远处的长门和弥彦首先迎上来。

“鸣人。”  
长门简短地打过招呼，又看向佐助点点头。  
“抢救已经结束，止水现在在深切治疗室，情况还算稳定，医生说接下来的72小时是关键，但是最后能不能醒过来还是未知数。”

他们边走边说，马上就看到了远处站在深切治疗室外的鼬。

“兄弟，你哥他们是很坚强的人，会没事的。”  
弥彦说着稍微用了点力，在佐助的背上拍了两下。

他看向身边的鸣人，鸣人对他点点头，松开了自进入病院就没有松开过的手。

鼬就站在深切治疗室的大玻璃外，保持着矜持的距离注视其中，身躯笔挺，被长发半遮的脸庞出人意料地写满沉静，整个人就像万尺深海里的磐石。

佐助走到他身边，顺着他的视线看向深切治疗室内。里面宽敞的空间被各式闪烁的仪器填满，病床上的人反而只能从缝隙间窥见，然而所见的部分也多是粗细不一纠缠不清的管子和雪白的绷带纱布。冰冷的器械，反而成了显示里面存在生命特征的标志。

“哥……”  
佐助不忍地收回视线，放轻了声音叫他。

鼬转过头来看他，眼神就如同他的面容般沉静如水。

他们拥有共同的姓氏，他们是血脉相连的兄弟，没有人比佐助更清楚这双沉静得近乎死气的眼睛里，压抑着的是如何滔天的戾气。糅合了愤怒、痛楚、悲伤以及更多复杂而难明的情绪的戾气，遮天蔽日的狂潮都封印在那双平静得过分的眼睛里。

佐助在一瞬间，仿佛经历了感同身受般的窒息。

“哥……”  
他想不出哪怕一句恰当的安慰，只能握住了鼬的手臂，又唤了一声，妄图用身体接触表达无法传递的心情。

鼬低头漫不经心地扫一眼弟弟抓着自己的手，唇角勾了勾，却勾勒不出笑应有的轮廓。

“他绝命书都写好了，给我的。只有寥寥几句，他说接下来的路就拜托给我，他说对不起不能陪我走下去，但是他还是希望能够力所能及地保护我，还有，我爱你……”  
“……”  
“他说得对，即使一个人我也不会停步，这是我们的理想，连同他的部分走下去。不必担心我，佐助。”

鼬的手指轻点佐助的额头，把他未出口的话都点进了肚子里。

一直站在远处，给他们兄弟留出独处空间的长门三人快步走了过来。

“小南刚刚发来的信息，对止水留下的情报解析已经完成，马上要召开紧急会议。鼬，你安心留下来，我跟弥彦先回去一趟。”  
“不，我跟你们回去。”  
“可是……”  
“哥哥留下来吧，你也想守在止水哥身边不是吗？”

鼬摇摇头。

“我有我需要去做的事情，这也是我和他的约定。”

“鼬哥和师兄们放心回去吧，刚刚小樱说院长已经批准她这几天调来深切治疗室帮忙，现在止水哥的情况稳定，有什么事情她会第一时间通知我们的。”  
难得安静的鸣人忽然开口，他抬头看向鼬，蓝净的眼睛里是纯粹的信任。

鼬与他对看片刻，终于勾出了一个能称之为笑的表情，他闭了闭眼又睁开，里面多了一丝清明的光亮。

“好。长门、弥彦，我们走吧。”

佐助看着哥哥匆匆离去的背影，又转头看向身边从方才开始就莫名坚定的鸣人，他想，也许更能理解鼬的人不是他这个弟弟，而是鸣人。

然而，意识到这一点的佐助，心头飘过无法言说的忧虑。

TBC


	8. 陆

陆

内部食堂人来人往，大抵任何机构会社，午休时间都是一样的轻松喧闹。

鸣人和佐助面对面坐着，桌上是相同的两份便当。

白米饭搭配姜汁猪肉和培根芦笋卷，另有清炒蔬菜、金平牛蒡和米糠酱菜相佐，色香俱佳，热量足够供应身为刑警的脑力与体力消耗之余，膳食平衡也完美兼顾。姜汁里混入细切姜丝的做法，以及米糠酱菜的口味，都带着宇智波美琴的影子。

“我开动了。”

鸣人先尝了一口金平牛蒡，果然，今天也依然把糖误放成盐，他无奈地瞄一眼对面心不在焉的佐助。

“你吃饭别走神了我说。”  
“……”  
“混蛋佐助！”  
“嗯？”

翻了个白眼，鸣人夹起一块菜花，塞进对方嘴里。

佐助顺从地嚼嚼就把菜花咽下，好像有点可爱，鸣人觉得心肝像被狗尾巴草搔过。

“止水哥都渡过危险期了，你还在担心什么呀我说？”  
“……”  
他又夹起一片胡萝卜，喂进对方嘴里。  
“虽然还没醒过来，总会有办法的我说。”  
“……”  
这次换成咸口的金平牛蒡。  
“我知道你担心哥哥，可是师兄都说鼬哥最近状态简直不要太好。”  
“……”  
他把培根里的芦笋挑拣出来，再喂了佐助一筷子。

鸣人有点上瘾，一筷子接一筷子把自己便当里的蔬菜都填进他的嘴巴里。佐助腮帮都被塞得鼓起来，总算收拢飘渺的视线，鄙视地回了他一眼。

“白痴，你是小孩子吗？”他把自己没怎么动过的便当和鸣人的便当对调，“全部吃掉，不准剩下。”

“欸，蔬菜最难吃了我说，把我那份还我。”  
“不还。”  
“混蛋，我都吃一多半了，你就吃这么点哪里够！”  
“……你把你的肉给我就够了。”

“你们两个消消停，”卡卡西拿文件夹给两个脑袋各来了一下，“给你们十分钟把午餐吃完，十五分钟后我要看到你们出现在三号会议室，紧急行动。”

不止他们这里，食堂一时间此起彼伏都是上司对下属的吩咐，警视厅的会议室仿佛全都被征用了。

佐助和鸣人对看一眼，低头扒饭。

鸣人吃几口又停下，把便当里的米饭和肉都拨了一大半给他。

佐助嫌弃地夹起一大筷子肉塞他嘴里示意他好好吃自己的，嘴角却忍不住翘了起来。

十五分钟后，长门带着身后六人走进三号会议室，并且关上了门。

“日安，我是国际反恐对策课的长门，这几位是我的同事。我们已经得到上级批准，四十五分钟后的紧急行动将由我们对策课主导，各部门配合进行。在座诸位都是实战评价优异的菁英，你们被编入了本次行动的突击组，在此衷心感谢大家对这次联合行动的支援。”

小南在电脑后比了个开始的手势，投影幕上出现了近年新落成的一幢商业大楼。

“我们只有十分钟，长话短说。此次行动的对象是我课追踪了两年的恐怖组织，屏幕上的商业大楼是该组织在日本的据点。一小时后这里要举行一场重要会议，组织的核心成员均会出席。我们的行动目标，是届时捣毁这个据点，并将他们一网打尽。”

投影幕上换成了大厦的内部空间透视模型，立刻引起了低声的骚动。

“正如大家所见，这幢大厦的结构非常复杂巧妙。百分之六十的对外开放区域，是人流量巨大的百货商场，剩下百分之四十的内部区域，则是组织真正的活动据点。”

三种色系的路线区域标注，出现在旋转展示的三维模型上。

“内部区域有三个独立出入口，突击组将被分成三个行动小队。各小队任务是镇压负责区域内所有的组织成员，重点控制毒品制造工场、新型军火实验室和武器储存库三处，随后在顶楼会议室汇合，对组织核心成员实施抓捕。”

“太乱来了吧，保守估计据点里就有三百名以上的武装分子，这得多大的动静，百货商场的普通市民要怎么办？”  
也坐在会议室里的鹿丸，翻着会议材料，一脸便秘地提问。

“突击组行动开始十五分钟后，百货商场内会拉响火警警报，确保及时疏散市民。也就是说，我们要在十五分钟内初步控制重点场所，风险解除得越多对疏散就越有利。警报过后，会是双方真正的交锋，场面复杂需要大家随机应变。如果抓捕行动未能在之后二十分钟内完成，形势会变得相当被动。”

长门环视了一圈，又继续：“所以，这是考验各位的时刻。更多的情报细节，请大家抓紧时间阅读会议材料。”

他向小南示意，投影幕上出现了分组名单。

“行动小队由十二人组成，各队两名负责人。第一小队，负责A区域，重点是A3的制毒工场，负责人是我和弥彦；第二小队，负责B区域，重点是B2的军火实验室，负责人是蝎和迪达拉；第三小队，负责C区域，重点是C7的武器库，负责人是宇智波鼬和干柿鬼鲛。”

“我跟佐助在长门师兄的第一小队，不用分开太好了我说……鹿丸和丁次在鼬哥的队里……还有小李天天在二队……”  
鸣人边寻找着熟悉的名字，边小声和旁边的佐助交流。

“抱歉，超了五分钟，你们现在还剩下十五分钟到装备课领取装备，集合地点是负二层车场，我们等下见，解散。”

时间紧迫，大家鱼贯而出。

佐助拉住想第一时间冲出去的鸣人，找上了留到最后的长门三人。

“我们申请调整队伍，我和鸣人跟第三小队的鹿丸和丁次交换。”  
“你对人员分配有什么意见吗，我敢保证这是考虑到战力平衡的最优方案。”

开口回应的是小南，眉目温婉却毫无妥协的意思，两人都是一副寸步不让的模样。

“欸，我说兄弟，”弥彦哥俩好地搭上佐助的肩，却被对方不动声色避开，“大厦结构的情报是止水带出来的那份，你哥今天绝对是放飞自我，遇神杀神遇佛杀佛。还有他那个临时搭档，是咱课出了名的大鲨鱼。你何必去凑拆迁队的热闹？”   
“……”  
他又哥俩好地搭上鸣人的肩膀，看得佐助眼皮一跳。  
“你跟小师弟，实战评价可是刚才那些人里最高的。我跟长门则是半个文职，不瞒你说我俩平日干的都是谈判工作。不在第一小队帮衬师兄们，于情于理都说不过去吧，小师弟的未婚夫？”

两人的脸一下子就红了，佐助更是被说得无言以对，只能作罢。

负二层车场，各人都在做着最后的整备。

佐助仔细地帮鸣人整理身上的防弹服，鸣人则抓紧时间翻看会议材料。

“对方的武装也太强悍了吧我说，手枪型号都没几个，还都是大口径的……”

猝不及防，佐助把他扯到自己近前，低头就是一个粗暴的法式深吻，不需片刻两人鼻腔口腔里尽是他霸道的柠檬罗勒辛香，鸣人的嘴唇被蹂躏得像红润的樱桃。

“混蛋佐助，同事都看着呢！”  
他们贴得很近，呼吸相闻，信息素静静发酵。  
“这次再敢受伤，就给我等着。”  
“知道啦我说，你也是……”  
“哼，别把我跟你相提并论。”

“Test，Test，Test……请各小队负责人进行最后确认。这里是国际反恐对策课的小南，我是这次联合行动突击组的协调指挥。突击组注意，情报组已确认目标人物全部进入大厦。行动开始，距离火警警报拉响还有十五分钟，祝各位武运昌隆。”

小南手下飞速输入一串代码，大厦的监控系统摄像开始重复播放十五分钟的录制画面。

随着小南的声音从通讯器传来，三把相似的麻醉枪枪口探出车窗，瞬间放倒了巡逻的警卫。伪装成普通货车的三辆运警车陡然加速，一个带飘逸的摆尾后停下，尾箱车门同时打开，全副武装的小队成员有序而迅速地消失在三个出入口。

不同于人声鼎沸的开放区域，内部区域仿佛沉默的箱子，潜藏着无尽危机。

长门和弥彦走在队伍最前头，他们身后是被无声放倒的横七竖八的组织武装分子。

鸣人踢踢脚边失去意识的一个，“这些人就这么放着没问题吗我说？”

佐助突然矮身，还在说话的鸣人左手一探恰好从他头顶擦过，卡住了侧通道忽然转出的一名武装分子的脖子。

“白痴，你不是看过材料了吗，十分钟后垃圾回收组就开始行动了。”

佐助长腿一扫，侧后方正准备提枪射击的武装分子就被绊倒，紧接一个角度刁钻的肘落，对方马上失去了意识。

同一时间，鸣人右手一拧一扭，面前的武装分子就被缴了械，他抬膝冲顶，又用枪托在已经软倒的对方后脑勺补了一下重击。

“善后组好吗，谁不认真看材料呀我说。”

弥彦在前方吹了个轻佻的口哨，长门招招手，让后面的人跟上。

另一边，鬼鲛单手抓着武装分子的脑袋就往墙壁撞，撞出一抹放射性的血迹，再在腹部补一电棍。与临时搭档粗鲁的风格相比，鼬就要斯文多了，藏在袖腕下的钢丝装置，一放一收之间，双手利落地使力一带一扯，对方就因为缺氧失去了意识。

丁次目瞪口呆地看着墙壁上街头涂鸦似的血迹，还有地上翻着白眼的咸鱼，手肘撞了撞旁边的鹿丸，“我们这是在观摩受虐现场吗？”

“左上方六十度。”

通讯器里鼬的声音还没落下，鹿丸手上的麻醉枪已经放下了，对方落地的声音正好和他最后一个音节重合。

“这可不是校外观摩学习，不过，新人身手不错嘛。”  
鬼鲛嘿嘿笑着边说边又抓住拐角探出来的头，不带停顿地往墙壁又是一撞。

第二小队的情况就跟他们完全相反，走在最前面的李洛克一个飞踢，天天的短棍已经捅到。

“有积极的部下真是轻松呀。”迪达拉跟在后面，无声地鼓掌。

“距离火警警报拉响还有十分钟。第一小队注意你们前方第二个右转路口，不要错过A3的入口。第二小队，不得不提醒你们，B2就在你们脚下。第三小队你们已经站在C7的门口，根据情报，武器库中有大量炸药，建议尽量不要开枪。”

第一小队全体贴墙隐蔽，最靠近转角的弥彦抬起枪，瞄准了A3制毒工场门口的守卫。

“那是密码锁吧，至少得留一个守卫开锁。”  
佐助冷静地建议。

他还没说完，两个守卫已经跪了。

弥彦一手一个把人扔到一边，长门两下撬开密码锁外壳，拿着终端鼓捣了一阵，门就开了，全程还不到半分钟。

“……”  
“师兄他会的东西好杂的我说，我没跟你讲过吗？”  
“没有……别废话了，跟上。”

然而他们和其他队员都还没冲到门口，就见隐蔽在门边的弥彦朝他们单手做了个停止的手势，另一只手拿着装有消音器的枪解决了里面靠近门口的几个人。隐蔽在另一边的长门敲了敲手上的终端，门再次合上，完全关闭前，弥彦抬手抛了七八个手榴弹样子的东西进去。

“那是什么呀师兄？”  
“新开发的强力麻醉弹，一颗能够在一百立方的密闭空间里释放出每立方浓度足够迷晕一只成年狗熊的麻醉烟雾。”  
佐助意外地抢先回答了这个问题，毕竟是在鸣人面前，潜意识想要掩盖刚才尴尬的判断。  
“好厉害呀我说。”

也不知道他说的是哪个厉害，但是佐助莫名地觉得很受用。

“你哥跟你提过？这个还在测试阶段，威力是很大，使用条件却非常苛刻。这个毒品工场的通风设施是独立的，所以才刚好用得上。弥彦，你在笑什么？”   
“没事没事，你们Omega是不懂的。锁好了吗？”  
“……锁死了，等下让善后组来砸门清场吧。”

另一边，鹿丸看着鬼鲛举着手枪奔放地把武器库的门锁三两下射烂了，而旁边的鼬则慢条斯理地把一支89式自动拿出来调校，眼皮不受控制地跳到抽搐。

“喂，刚才那个叫小南的指挥不是说别开……枪……”  
“三、二、一。”

鬼鲛不知道什么时候也换了一支自动步枪，抬脚就把门踹开，跟鼬两个人“砰砰砰”地扫射了起来。

“我靠！”  
鹿丸爆了一句粗口，然后他平生第一次见识到了自动步枪精准射击是什么场面。

“欸，你叫鹿丸是吧，你刚才说什么？”  
鼬表情称得上温柔可亲地转头问他。

鹿丸一脸冷漠，和其他队员进去收拾一地的伤兵残将了。

这个时候，李洛克和另外两名强壮的队员一起用蛮力撬开了军火实验室带密码锁的门。

当他们一拥而入，热血沸腾地打算迎接一场混战的时候，忽然意识到第二小队的两位负责人不知道什么时候消失了，而两位负责人现在就站在他们面前。

“嗨，亲爱的队员们，爆炸就是艺术！你们错过了我的作品太可惜了。”  
“永恒才是艺术的本质。”

蝎站在一地瓦砾和乱七八糟的人体上，颇有诗意地抬头望天。

其他人都顺着他的视线望向天花板的地方，然后他们看到了另一层的天花板。

“各位，恭喜你们在十五分钟内控制了三个重点场所。现在距离火警警报拉响还有两分四十秒，请做好迎接正面火力的准备，并且尽可能地完成你们的镇压任务。第二小队除外，你们刚才的动静太大了，预计B2附近区域的所有武装分子都在向你们靠近。请谨记，你们还有更重要的抓捕任务要完成。”

随着百货商场的火警警报拉响，刺耳的警报铃声穿透了厚重的水泥墙壁，内部区域也听得一清二楚。

如果刚才的行动里，还让人产生过轻松的念头，那么现在他们就只能用艰难来形容。出其不意的偷袭优势已经消耗殆尽，当直面几百名强武装分子的火力全开，那就是血与火的较量。

“第三小队注意，直达会议区域的升降机启动了人工模式，我们的系统入侵无法生效。你们距离C9升降机控制室最近，现在需要你们兵分两路，一路继续完成任务，一路临时占领升降机控制室，直到后援组过来交接。”

“鹿丸。”  
“在！”  
“从这个壮硕的小伙子开始顺数五位队员，你们组成临时小队，由鹿丸指挥，前往C9占领升降机控制室，等待后援组交接。  
鼬冷静地吩咐，抬手又解决了两个敌人。  
“明白！”

“第二小队注意，你们太慢了，按照现在的速度，二十分钟内不可能到达会议区域。”

“啧，周围都是承重梁，又不能随便炸，快想个办法呀，老爷。”

四周都是不绝于耳的枪声，无论是通讯器里的提醒还是同伴的对话都几近被淹没。

“我最讨厌迟到了……两点钟方向有个没有承重梁的夹角，你等下把那儿炸个缺口，我来打掩护，你们把人引到B7那边。”  
蝎从背包里拿出了两把冲锋枪，上好弹药。  
“没问题！那个眉毛很粗的新人，还有那个包子头的女生，你们带头，等我炸完，数三声就一起冲。“  
“是！”

“第一小队注意，警报处理组紧急联络，百货商场D23区域发生人质劫持事件，其中一名处理组同事也在人质当中。你们距离D23区域最近，请迅速调集人手解救人质。”  
“小南，人质数量和武装分子数量。”  
“人质二十六人，现场武装分子确认八人。”  
“明白。”

实际上，第一小队现在正在一条狭窄的走廊拐角，和未知人数的武装分子进行攻防对射。

“弥彦，你去把后面那堵墙炸了，小声点儿。鸣人和佐助跟我们来，我们从这边过去D23解救人质。其他人尽量拖延，跟对方继续搏火。你们至少坚持十分钟，我们解决完人质事件，会从D25区域返回，到时候正好打一波夹击。”  
“明白！”

D23区域是一家宽敞的高级餐厅，此时杯盘狼藉，他们四人从门后窥见里头八个武装分子呈包围站位，围住了中间的二十六个人质。

“记住，优先普通市民的生命安全。”  
佐助和鸣人点点头。  
“好，等下我们一起冲进去，九点和七点方向的两个交给你们。”  
“……”  
“没问题，交给我们吧我说。”  
“等等……”  
“我们最快速度解决，那边支撑不了太久。”  
“等等……这样贸贸然冲进去，光流弹就够射死几个的，我们得有个合理计划。”  
三个人都一脸不明所以地转头看向佐助。  
“……”  
不是很懂你们这些自来也的徒弟好吗，佐助感觉特别心累。

“行了，别磨蹭，开始行动。”

佐助还想说什么都来不及了，弥彦一脚把门踹开，一跃把六点方向的武装分子踩趴在地上。

“……”

长门一枪射中了两点方向武装分子持枪的手，同时投出手腕装置的钢丝勒住了十二点方向武装分子的枪，直接把枪给甩出了右边的窗户，枪口一转直接把对方的双手都射了个全，紧接着蹲身把弥彦刚刚踩趴的那个用枪柄敲晕。

弥彦进门以后，首先扑倒四点方向的武装分子，把他的枪一扭，子弹精准地射中十一点方向武装分子的持枪手腕，同时一个反身侧踢把三点方向武装分子的枪踢飞，再一个连踢把他踹飞了三米，连动把两点方向那个压倒在地。

眼见两人一波配合下来才十几秒的时间，就把六个武装分子打包了。

鸣人和佐助也各自解决了九点和七点方向的两个，鸣人还顺便一个扫堂腿帮弥彦最后放倒了十一点方向的那个。

佐助看了眼对面的长门和弥彦，又转向旁边的鸣人。  
“说好的半个文职呢？主要负责谈判工作呢？”  
“师兄他们是很擅长谈判啦我说，对策课的谈判工作都是他们在做，尤其弥彦师兄，听爸爸说外务省特别喜欢借调他们。可是他们擅长的东西很多我说，体术枪术都很厉害。”  
“……”

宇智波佐助只想保持沉默。

当他们抓紧时间引导人质撤离，弥彦和长门所站之处，上方的天花板产生了些微的移动，黑洞洞的枪口探了出来。

长门没有抬头，却突然举枪开始扫射天花板，上面传来了惨叫声。

“都趴下！到桌子底下去！”  
弥彦边把附近的人质推远，边大喊。

佐助和鸣人的头顶正上方，两个武装分子悄无声息跃下，打算趁他们不备偷袭。

佐鸣两人却同时交叉高踢，互相把对方头上的武装分子的枪踢飞。而后两人一个矮身踏步，错身换位，一扣一带，附近刚刚落地的两个武装分子就被动作整齐地过肩摔在地上。紧接着两人维持着蹲身压制的姿势，持枪从腋下斜上探射，把天花板上倒吊而下准备射击的武装分子统统击落。

两人对看一眼，鸣人露出了爽朗的笑容，佐助也难得眉目都带上了笑意，彼此眼中都是不容错失的因灵犀相通、默契配合而生的舒畅和愉悦。

行动临近尾声，各组各队伍皆有伤亡，而时间所剩无几。

“第二小队注意，根据空中监控组的最新情报，对方准备强行突破空中管制，双方已经交火，确认对方持有包括但不限于火箭炮的重型对空武器。第二小队紧急调度到顶楼H区域，协助空中监控组打击对方的强行突破。”  
“哇哦，重型武器我喜欢，了解，我们马上过去。”

“小南，这里是第三小队，我们最终五人抵达C27会议区域。会议室已启动防御系统，会议室周边区域都被隔断，我们无法了解里面的情况，请求进一步的行动指示。”  
“第三小队注意，请原地隐蔽待命，等待第一小队汇合。汇合后，允许强行突破防御。”  
“了解。”

“第一小队注意，空中监控组和第二小队伤亡情况严重，请求支援。顶楼H区域战况激烈，建议第一小队负责人亲自带领临时小队前往支援，余下小队成员与第三小队迅速汇合，马上进行抓捕行动。”  
“了解。”

长门和弥彦带走了三名队员前往H区域支援，佐助和鸣人则与剩下两名队员继续赶至会议区域。

“第一小队与第三小队注意，顶楼H区域的战况胶着，空中管制一旦被突破，抓捕行动将宣告失败。第一小队迅速前往距离更近的A27会议区域，到达后即刻开始突破防御，第三小队留在C27会议区域进行突破，两小队直接在会议室内汇合。  
“了解。”  
“了解。”

巨大的爆破声接连响起，首先被洞开的是第三小队所处的C27点。

烟尘滚滚，能见度很低。

鼬和鬼鲛带着队员不敢贸然突入会议室，贴着墙壁守在洞口外。

对方却已走投无路孤注一掷，猛烈的枪声霎时四起，其中还伴随着A27点隆隆的爆破声。

尘埃落定，视野明朗，第三小队总算控制了战况。三名队员都挂了彩，但不算严重，都留在会议室外的C27点，看守着十几个方才拿下的武装成员。

鬼鲛扛着双枪，霸气十足地指着豪华会议桌一边排排坐着的七名组织核心成员。鼬则在一边警惕着，同时联络小南报告抓捕达成。

“轰隆”  
又是一声震耳发聩的巨响，A27点也被洞开了。

掩盖在爆破的声音、震动与烟尘背后，会议桌桌底的阴影处忽然跃出两条潜伏已久的黑影。

变故只在瞬息之间。

黑影之一扑倒了就在会议桌边的鬼鲛，两人扭打在一处。

另一个黑影糅身扑向稍远的鼬，鼬侧翻躲过。

烟尘是最好的掩护，对彼此都是。

“咔哒”  
鼬的耳朵轻动，他听见了手枪上膛的声音，训练有数的他此时有不下三种方法完美闪避对方的攻击。可是，背后的气流流动忽然提醒了他一个不容忽视的问题，他方才的移动已经让他站在了C27点的洞开处。如果他躲避，子弹很可能就会射中外面等候的队员。

无处可躲。

凭借着身经百战镌刻进骨子里的实战记忆，鼬只能尽量调整身体避免要害中弹。

“噗噗”两声，大口径手枪的近距离射击，直接击穿了鼬身上的防弹衣，一枪在左肩，一枪在侧腹。

尘埃未散，但视界已渐渐清晰。

佐助从A27点冲进会议室的时候，入目的就是自己哥哥身上爆开的两蓬血花，仿佛母亲在院子打理的山茶，红艳到刺目。

“哥！”  
佐助怒不可遏，抬手一枪就爆了那个武装分子的头，要扑过去接住跌落的哥哥。

跟在佐助身后的鸣人，他眼里的世界仿佛进入了慢镜头，缓缓跌落的兄长，奋不顾身飞扑的爱人。还有，隔着会议桌瞄准的数个枪口，银亮的短匕和玄黑的军刺。他们齐齐瞄准了他最心爱的那个人，而那个人毫无所觉。

变数越多的时候，人所依赖的便从有理有据的计算倾向经验形成的直觉。

鸣人冲上去从后抱住佐助，并带着他的身体向左侧翻转，帮他挡住会议桌边的凛凛杀意。此时，他的头脑一片空白，只有身体凭借记忆做出最惊人的应对。

他们顺利躲过了两颗子弹，然后短匕插进了鸣人的肩膀，军刺在将要捅进他的体内时，被他的手掌阻住带向一边，却还是捅穿了他的掌心。

还有三个黑洞洞的枪口隐忍不发，就等着他这一刻动作使老无处躲闪，身体也接连受创失了气力，要实实在在地取他们的性命。

鸣人用尽最后一丝力气，抱紧了佐助。

下一刻，三个枪口都哑火了，因为鬼鲛已经把地上的武装分子揍翻，扛着双枪击飞了其中两把，最后一把也被他一个飞踢踢到窗边。

勉强还来得及射出的最后一颗子弹偏了位置，仅仅擦过鸣人的脸颊，带出一条血线。

佐助感到鸣人扑到自己背上又带着自己翻身倒地，他本能地转头去看，却被鸣人的血溅了一头一脸。他颤抖着手从地上坐起，他面前的鸣人鲜血淋淋，远处的哥哥身下也是汩汩血泊。

世界只剩下鲜红的色泽，疼痛又绝望，而后褪尽铅华归于苍白，他连呼喊的力气都被泻尽。

内心世界即使崩塌震荡，真实世界的时间也是分秒不停。

最先射击的两个枪口再次抬起，挥舞的短匕和军刺也再次蓄力，他们的目标还是在场少数有行动能力但内心急剧动摇而最易得手的佐助。

就在这个时候，血泊之中的鼬撑起了身体，倒地的鸣人也爬了起来，两人同时举枪，默契十足地掰动扳机，好像他们真的讨论过分工一样，分毫不差地连射解决掉了剩下的四个人

佐助看着血人一样的鸣人和哥哥起身，射击，再倒下，他只来得及接住鸣人，而哥哥是被赶来的长门接住的。

而无论是鸣人还是哥哥，他们倒下的时候，还是心满意足地对他露出了笑容。

悲痛的绝望席卷而来。

TBC


	9. 柒

柒

从救护车下来，鼬和鸣人就被门口接应的医生护士迅速推进电梯前往急救手术室。

“鼬的手术室在十四楼，我们在那边候着，有什么情况会马上通知你，鸣人这边就拜托了。”  
“嗯。”

已经走出电梯的佐助侧过脸向还在里面的对策课几人点头致意，眉目平缓已然看不出二十分钟前的动摇，还是那个冷静自持的宇智波佐助。

只是，他低垂的眼睫，恰恰是现实与内心之间落下的一帘浓密遮掩。

红艳的手术室指示灯，惨白的过道瓷砖，入目的景象无一不让他心生烦躁与不快。手机里全是行动收官阶段共享的信息提示，逐条浏览过去也只是牵强地打发时间。内心压抑的焦躁似乎随时能够焚烧整个世界，把那些脱轨的部分都燃烧殆尽恢复本初的模样。

宇智波佐助此时此刻切身体会到，数天前站在病院走廊里的兄长，那怒涛一般的戾气是如何在平静的压抑中越演越烈。

等待犹如煎熬，幸而鸣人身上严重的只有两处贯穿伤需要止血缝合，即使手掌伤处的缝合精细耗时，一个小时也足够结束这台手术。

鸣人被推出来的时候，还转着眼睛寻找他，像极兽类脆弱时的依恋。

蓝净的瞳色仿佛贝加尔湖冬天凝结的蓝冰，让佐助错觉能听见内心“嗞啦”降温的声音，那些焚烧不尽的狠戾孽火都偃旗息鼓，惟剩温柔的袅袅白烟，蒸上他漆黑的双眸。

“吊车尾，白痴，蠢材，笨蛋，让你再乱来……”  
病房里，佐助久违地喊出了少年时嘲讽的称谓，一句句挖苦像是说不够等不及似地蹦出来，却掩藏不住其中失而复得的庆幸。

“混蛋佐助，不是说好不准再叫我吊车尾了吗，大混蛋！嘶——”  
鸣人小声吵嚷着反击，打算坐起来，却疼得龇牙咧嘴，冷汗涔涔。

他左肩的伤处缝合时做了局部麻醉，整条胳膊都使不上劲，右手掌的伤处神经密集则基本没有麻醉。此时单手支撑着身体坐起，尖锐的痛感几乎让他片刻失神。因失血而苍白的脸，霎时褪去最后一点血色，细细喘息起来。

“做什么呢大白痴，好好躺着休息。”  
佐助赶紧探身扶住他，

“鼬哥，还在手术室吧，我们去等着。”  
“不用，有消息长门会通知我们。”  
“佐助想去的吧我说，我们一起去。”

鸣人脸颊上贴着厚纱布，金灿灿的乱发上还有干涸的血迹，狼狈万分，神色却很认真。佐助盯着他看了一会儿，呼出一口气，败下阵来。

沾满血污的上衣大概已经在手术中被医生粗暴剪碎，佐助脱下自己的外套，把半身赤裸的鸣人裹了进去。又就着搂抱的动作，低头吻在他的额头上。

这个温吞的额吻眷恋着停留了十几秒，才依依不舍离开。

十四楼的手术室外，长门看佐助带着鸣人过来，不太赞成地皱皱眉，起身把座位让出来。

“师兄，谢谢啦，是我自己要来的。”

鸣人毫不客气地坐下，说实在的，他快有些站不住了，流了不少血整个人发虚不说，刚刚缝合的伤口也叫嚣着难忍的痛楚。

佐助贴着他站在旁边，让他可以靠在自己身上休息。手自然地摸上颈线，不出所料，那里都是黏腻的冷汗。佐助索性把手覆在上面，让掌心的热度一点点补充汗液带走的体温。

“手术估计还得一个多小时才能结束，你们在病房等着也一样。”  
“止水哥还没醒，起码由佐助和我代替他守在这里，我们是一家人呀我说。”  
“啧啧，这么快就一家人了，委员长可没想过这么快让你变成别人家的人吧。”  
“我家和佐助家从来都是一家人呀我说。”  
“……”

弥彦无语地把脸埋在长门肩上，不懂为什么有对象还要被误伤。

“笨蛋，哪来那么多话，好好歇着。”  
佐助红着耳尖，把鸣人的头按在身上，免得他再说出什么惊人的话来。

时间一分一秒过去，半小时前，春野樱过来把溜号的鸣人拎回去挂消炎药，而现在，面前的手术室指示灯终于转成了绿色。

“伤者情况暂时稳定，接下来二十四小时是危险期，还需要观察。两处枪伤都避开了要害，但是子弹威力很大。收治的时候伤者已经失去意识，内出血严重，失血过多，大脑损伤情况还待评估，我们也不能断定伤者能否清醒。”

佐助一时间还未能消化医生说的话语，走廊尽头的电梯门缓缓打开，宇智波富岳带着秘书急匆匆赶过来，迎上了正准备离开的医生。

医生把同样的话语又对着富岳重复了一遍，佐助二度听着那些克制的字句，毫无实感，仿佛只是观看了一部滑稽的电影。

他那个过分优秀又可靠得离谱的哥哥，还有哥哥同样优秀可靠的伴侣，一个接一个地倒下，这肯定是一部要被剧评人批判得体无完肤的十点档催泪伦理剧吧。

宇智波富岳目送医生离开，才走到他的小儿子面前。

“父亲。”  
“嗯。”

父子二人面对面，因着各自的原因陷入了一阵漫长的沉默。

而这场沉默，最终以富岳的一声叹息结束。

“佐助，你也已经成为一个大人了。”

佐助看向他那个更多时候只能在报纸新闻里得见的父亲，他脸上是鲜少出现的沉痛和疲倦。

而这样的开头，往往意味着深沉的对话开端，与其说是父子，不如说是男人之间的对话。

“止水之前的任务……”  
“哥哥提起过，如果不是止水申请，应该是由哥哥执行的。”  
“嗯，止水想把鼬保下来。”富岳看了他一眼，不出所料没有看到惊讶的神色，“你既然知道，多少也猜得到。”  
佐助点点头。  
“我成为宇智波的族长已经有二十五年了，”富岳语气疲惫地转换话题，“很多时候，我的责任只是在显而易见的平衡中，选择放弃或者保存。我曾经为止水敏感的抉择暗自庆幸，只是，没想到，鼬还是……”  
“父亲！请不要这样说，哥哥和止水都会醒过来的。”  
富岳看着他单纯的小儿子，摇了摇头，“佐助，你还是不明白。三年前，宇智波带土就是我们宇智波家不得不做出的舍弃。”  
“可是带土现在还……”  
“他活下来了，却已经无法担当家族蓝图里重要的位置。”  
“……”  
“三年前，虽然很可惜，但那个时候止水和鼬已经被对策课内定，以他们的优秀，毫无疑问将是宇智波新一代的中坚力量。”  
“这种事情，有那么重要吗？”  
“你也是一个宇智波！”富岳表情严肃，却又在触及到佐助深思的模样时，不由自主地柔和下来，甚至带上了一些温情的愧疚，“覆巢之下无完卵的道理，你是知道的。”  
“我知道……”  
“鼬曾与我约定，只要他担起责任的一天，就希望你可以尽量自由地去选择。现在的形势确实很不乐观，如果还有值得庆幸的地方，那么就是佐助你自己选择了这份职业，并且已经成长得如此优秀。”  
“相比起哥哥，我还有很多不足。”  
“我听说大蛇丸找过你，我想你已经拒绝过了。”富岳抬手揉了揉自己的眉心，“虽然履行父亲角色的时间不多，我也毕竟是一位父亲，假如抛开所有，我很乐见你选择了这样的前景和这样的伴侣。”  
“父亲……”  
“不过，作为族长，我也有责任告诉你，现在宇智波需要的，是能够楔入深处，并且强而有力的新生力量。”富岳片刻停顿，换上另一种语气，“即使我与鼬的约定已经不成立，我还是愿意把选择权交给你。”  
“……谢谢您，父亲。”  
“佐助，你和鼬，都是我自豪的孩子。我听说鸣人也受伤了，你去那边照顾他吧，鼬这里有我在。”  
“嗯……”

就算富岳不说，佐助也会在谈话结束后第一时间去找鸣人。现在的他亟待看到那个金发的笨蛋，亟待听到他爽朗的笑声和喋喋不休的话语，亟待让那双蓝净的眼睛映出自己的影子，亟待一个热乎乎的拥抱，去平息所有这些杂乱无章的信息与沉重的抉择。

然而，在佐助抵达鸣人的病房之前，忽然出现的大蛇丸拦住了他。

一份封面空白的资料被递到面前，他没有去接。

“你总要了解得清楚一点才好做选择不是吗？”

僵持了一会儿，佐助还是面无表情地接过了那叠资料。

不出他所料，里面都是些随便一条就足够爬上《朝日新闻》头版头条的隐秘情报。大概是为了方便他阅读，还在前面夹杂了当下各个集团派系的注释。而那个倚仗保守派系元老千手家族起家的，由团藏领头的新兴改革派系，和代表典型改革派的宇智波一族，相互的倾轧和斗争则是这份材料的主线。仅仅是国家公安委员会里一个无甚实权的委员，却是这几年甚嚣尘上的根共同进步改革社的幕后主持。导致止水任务失败的线人信息泄露，就是由他授意并通过根完成的。在佐助所不了解的和平幕布后面，团藏一系与宇智波一系的斗争已经带来了双方堪称惨重的代价。如果算上鼬这次的负伤，宇智波一系在警务系统里的力量几乎被荡尽。

“作为菁英分子，宇智波警部应该能够理解这份材料里不存在任何是非对错吧。”  
“利益博弈的把戏不需要你来提醒我。”  
“最初只是有人向我举荐你进入万蛇项目，不过现在我倒是很期待，你是个很有趣的人。”  
“哼。”  
“我早就说过，你只是需要一些时间考虑，那么，我等着你的决定。”

佐助接过大蛇丸递过来的名片，在他背转身去时，狠狠揉成一团，却最终没有扔进旁边的垃圾桶，而是揣进了裤袋里。

TBC


	10. 捌

捌

佐助回到病房外，小樱正从里面出来。

“佐助，你哥的手术结束了？没关系吧，你脸色有点不好。”  
“嗯，我没事。”  
“正好，输液也结束了。”小樱示意手上的空药瓶，“鸣人不需要留院，记得回来打针换药就可以，你带他回去吧，你俩都该好好休息下。”  
“我会提醒他，麻烦你了。”

目送她离开，佐助走进病房，发现鸣人已经睡着了。

睡姿一如既往的乱七八糟，被子仅剩三分之一还搭在身上，佐助的外套被他皱巴巴抱着，孩子气的睡脸不自觉地轻蹭带有自己Alpha气息的衣物。

佐助走过去在床边坐下，弯下身抱住了他，深深地呼吸融合信息素轻浅的味道。

然而，今天却无法像平常那样，轻易在鸣人身边获得港湾般的平静。缺失的惶惑，让他一再收紧这个拥抱，仿佛要证明彼此只要贴得够近，融合得够深，就能无所畏惧，永不分离。

鸣人在逐渐窒息的拥抱中醒过来，眼前的景象尚且模糊不清，最熟悉的气味、体温乃至触感却不会错认，本能先于意识抬起发软的双臂回抱压在身上的人。

“佐助？”  
“嗯……”  
“鼬哥那边怎样了？”  
“还在观察期，医生说哥哥有可能醒不过来。”

佐助的陈述冷静平稳，但鸣人分明能够觉出他埋进心脏深处的颤抖。他把手移到佐助的脑后，一点点顺着那里总是特别炸特别刺的发茬儿，又侧过脸贴上佐助微凉的脸颊。

“一定会醒的，鼬哥可是很强的我说。”  
“……”  
“佐助？”  
“回去吧。”  
“嗯，先放开我呀我说，快透不过气了。”  
“再抱一会儿。”  
“最近你压力很大的样子，除了兄长们的事，是不是发生了什么？虽然我头脑没有佐助好，可是两个人商量，总比一个人烦恼要强的我说。”  
“……没有，你继续睡，等下我背你上车。”

——一个人烦恼，总比两个人烦恼要强，不是吗？  
宇智波佐助，从来与漩涡鸣人不同，是个信奉独自承担与解决问题的人。

佐助把车驶进停车场，大概真是消耗太过，鸣人一路都在熟睡。

从车上下来，佐助走到副驾，拉开门帮他解安全带，又小心避开伤处把人背起来。

一番动静，鸣人迷迷糊糊醒过来，圈紧了佐助的脖子，用脸在他肩头胡乱蹭着。

“马上到家了，今晚就好好休息吧。”  
“混蛋佐助，难不成你还想不休息吗！”  
“我警告过你受伤就给我等着的吧？”  
“什么呀，说得像我成心受伤似的我说，要不是今天本大爷反应迅速，小佐助你都要变马蜂窝了好吗？”  
鸣人声音越说越小，那个场景在他记忆里还残留着太多惊惧和后怕，让他下意识地收紧双手。  
“无论怎么说，佐助没事真是太好了……鼬哥当时也很担心的吧，才在那种情况下还能爬起来开枪……等鼬哥醒过来了，要好好感谢他……佐助？”

鸣人感到佐助箍在自己身上的手越来越重，也一直没有回话。他探头想看看对方的表情，却只看到低垂的留海遮住了眼内的情绪。

“砰”  
佐助用力甩上公寓的木门，在玄关随便踢掉鞋子，就背着鸣人直接进了卧室，把他重重砸进主卧的大床。

“混蛋，搞什么——唔——”

鸣人的抱怨才刚出口，就被佐助压在身下粗暴地亲吻起来。与其说是亲吻，却更接近于野兽疯狂的撕咬。鸣人开头还试图回应，而后就被搅进佐助毫无章法又暴戾的节奏里，只能任由对方予取予求。

腥膻的血气在嘴里蔓延，舌头和牙齿在口腔内肆意妄为，来回舔舐啃咬，细小的伤口一再加深，重复着火辣辣的疼痛。

佐助似乎还不满足于此，又开始狠狠地蹂躏他的唇瓣。

“嘶——混蛋！你——”  
唇角传来一阵刺痛，鸣人使力把佐助推开，摸摸嘴角，不意外地发现哪里已经被咬破，可能还留下了一点牙齿的印迹。

佐助罩在他身上，急促地喘息着，那双深邃的眼睛里仿佛有漆黑的熔岩在汩汩流泻。

“不需要……”  
“什么？”

“我说不需要！不需要你们去挡刀挡枪挡子弹，不需要你们去做那种事，我不需要你们的保护，听见了吗！”  
佐助的声音忽然拔高，字字句句都是歇斯底里的爆发。

眨眨眼，鸣人看着眼前的恋人，方才的不快都烟消云散，心里酸酸软软的。  
“说什么傻话，笨蛋佐助，无论是我还是鼬哥，在我们心里，你都是我们最重要的人呀我说。”

“如果说是因为这样的话，我宁愿我不是，你们的感情羁绊我宁愿不要！”

这句话一出口，佐助自己都愣住了。

鸣人蓝净的眼睛随着佐助的话语而睁大，前一刻软化的表情也变得严肃冷硬，那是很少在漩涡鸣人脸上出现的，真正能被称之为愤怒的表情。

“混蛋！你知道你在说什么吗！”  
鸣人一拳砸向近在咫尺的佐助的脸。

这一记重拳却被佐助出手挡住，两人无声地过了七八招，在床上来来去去折腾。鸣人毕竟是负伤状态，体力也未恢复，几招下来就被对方压制。佐助钳制住他双手，把他压趴在床上。大概意识到他的伤势不适合反手姿势，又把他翻过来，双手压过头顶，然后“咔擦”一声给拷上了手铐。

“混蛋佐助！你搞什么！快放开我！”

不理会鸣人的大声抗议，佐助把他摆成侧躺的姿势，从背后抱住他，把脸埋进他的肌肉结实的肩背。

“没关系……”  
“哈？混蛋，你干嘛，别随便脱别人的衣服我说！”  
“没关系……你是我的……”  
“什么没关系？别再脱了，你搞什么！唔——”

一股浓涩的柠檬罗勒气味散开，佐助咬上了他颈后的腺体，手指也在同时探入了身下的秘穴。受到刺激的Omega，身体本能地对熟悉的Alpha做出回应，体温渐渐攀升，皮肤泛起诱人的粉色，罗宋汤的信息素味道仿佛够了火候渐渐浓郁，滑溜的蜜液在秘穴里流淌滋润，要开出冶艳的欲望花朵。

“鸣人，我们来进行最终标记吧。”  
秘穴里的手指灵活地穿梭开拓，就像是在自己的领地里逡巡，搅动着那些淫靡的蜜液。

“就算最终标记也不需要把我拷起来吧我说。”  
鸣人很不习惯这种束缚限制的姿态，挣扎着，想要逃开佐助给予的束缚，以及他四处点火的挑逗。

“标记完成，我们就可以要个孩子了，我们的孩子……”  
指尖不轻不重地戳着秘穴里的敏感点，佐助渐渐把注意力分到小鸣人身上，另一只手用同样不轻不重的频率照顾起了已经抬头的小鸣人。

“嗯啊——嗯——哈——不是、说好……说好过两年，工作才开始……没、没时间……”  
扭动着身体，鸣人已经渐渐分不清自己是在试图逃离还是在迎合佐助的抚弄，在难耐与快感之间徘徊，他的眼睛蓄满了泪水，犹如波光粼粼的湖泊一般。

“我们可以申请调到内勤部门，本来生育的Omega转调内勤就是约定俗成的事情。这样就有时间抚育我们的孩子，我们可以花更多时间在一起，花更多时间陪伴我们的孩子。你也不会总是遇到危险，总是受伤，我也再不需要担心你什么时候又把自己弄得破破烂烂了。”

佐助边说边把鸣人翻过来仰躺着，掏出了蓄势待发的分身。

鸣人的眼睛再一次随着他的话语睁大，泪水盈盈地盛在眼底，最终满溢而出，同时满溢而出的，还有失望到苦涩的酸楚。

佐助疯狂又温柔地俯身注视着他，低头舔去那些滑落的泪珠。

“这样不好么？答应我，鸣人。”

“大混蛋！你胡说八道什么！我们不是说好了吗！你自说自话什么！我们的理想呢！你都不要了吗！我是Omega又怎么了！就算有了孩子我也会留在一线！”

鸣人的吼话带着哭腔，身体剧烈地挣扎起来，忽然拼了命似的直接把佐助推踹到床下，发出与地板碰撞的巨大声响。而他自己也因为不顾伤口的动作痛得蜷缩在床上，脸上的潮湿已经分不清是伤心还是疼痛。

房间安静下来，落落空间里仿佛还回响着鸣人声声受伤不甘的话语。

佐助从地板上爬起来，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了一枚安全套。他回到床上，又放轻了动作把蜷缩成一团的鸣人顺开，检查确认他身上的伤没有因为刚才剧烈的动作而恶化。

然后，他把鸣人遮在眼睛上的手臂拉开，亲吻那双泪水朦胧的眼睛，细细吮吻已经红肿充血的唇瓣，慢慢将自己戴上安全套的分身埋进了对方体内。

“对不起，鸣人，别哭了。”

彼此炽热的身体以最原始的方式联接，佐助没有动，只是保持着这个毫无保留的融合姿态，迷恋又深情地注视身下的恋人。

鸣人本来还染着怒气的眼睛，在触及到佐助犹如黑洞的双眼时，恍惚忘却了那些还停留在眼眶的泪水，忘却了心底那些辛酸的委屈，甚至忘却了如火灼般热烈的彼此纠缠的身体。

那双曾经静好如星空的眼睛里，此刻就好似黑洞，容纳了太多太多宇宙的碎片，太多太复杂太混淆的情绪都被吸纳在这一方狭小空间，仿佛有千言万语的故事，假如一一诉说，便要等待一千零一个日出。

莫名的心悸与疼痛在胸腔蔓延，他敏感地捕捉到了亿万星光后那个惊惶无助的孩子。

“佐助……你究竟在害怕什么呀？”

佐助的睫毛如蝶翼轻颤几下，搂住他的腰，开始了本能的律动。

“我害怕你在外面横冲直撞。”

“害怕你回来的时候伤痕累累。”

“害怕眼睁睁看着你满身是血倒在我的面前。”

“害怕你像哥哥们那样再也醒不过来。”

“害怕你甚至可能就此死掉。”

“害怕我自己没有足够的力量保护你。”

“害怕在这个庞大的世界面前自己没有相称的能力去守护。”

“更害怕牵挂太多羁绊太深，反而害了你们……”

鸣人举起还拷在一起的双手，温柔缱绻地圈住了身前的人，挺身吻住了一句接一句说出让他心脏处传来钝痛的话语的薄唇。

他们在惊涛骇浪的世界中紧拥彼此，随着生命的节奏浮沉，身体的融合第一次带来的并不是快感的欢愉，而是来自灵魂通感的痛楚，能为彼此分担承受而甘之如饴的，深切精神世界的痛楚。

身心同步，在共同的痛楚中抵达了释放的顶点。

他们在高潮的余韵中保持着身心融合的姿势，连杂乱无章的喘息都奇迹地有着共鸣的节奏。

“笨蛋佐助，想什么有的没的……我们是两个人呀我说，别总是想着一个人承受，我们都会好好的，别胡思乱想，只要我们共同努力就一定会有办法的。”

佐助合上眼睑，沉默地遮掩眼中难言的无奈和不赞同。

“再来。”他低声说着，开始了新的冲刺。

一轮下来，鸣人已经累得睁不开眼，眼皮抖动几下，就睡沉了。

把手铐解下来，又接了温水给鸣人擦身，佐助轻轻揉着他手腕青紫的拷痕，嘴角明显的咬伤，还有身上新添的痕迹，处处都在提醒着他最初的失控。

经历过如此激烈的性事，鸣人的睡脸依然毫无防备，感受到熟悉的气息后自然地凑到佐助的身边，肌肤相触才又踏实下来。

即使如此，还是义无反顾地相信自己，追逐着自己，理所当然地留在自己身边，宇智波佐助想，这就是漩涡鸣人，那个自己深深爱着的漩涡鸣人。

清晨五时，佐助睁开眼，身上是涔涔冷汗，说不上梦魇，只是说不清的不安与惶恐在黑沉的世界依然撕扯着他。

他坐起来，目光呆滞地望着身边还睡得酣甜的鸣人，思绪飘出很远。

最终，他穿上衣服，拿起床头的手机走到客厅，拨出了那串魔盒般的号码。

回到房间，他给鸣人掖了掖被角，才轻手轻脚简单收拾出一个简易行李箱。把行李箱放在玄关，他到阳台给迦楼罗撒上鸟食换了水，又给鸣人的爱花爱草都浇过水，看看时间差不多，才走进厨房开始准备早餐。

指针指向七时三十分，房间里传来响动，佐助晓得是鸣人起来了，他把餐点一样一样安置在饭桌上。

当他端着果汁出来的时候，鸣人已经坐在那里，就如过去的每个早晨，散发着晨曦的光亮与温暖，让他坚硬的心意都要动摇。他把杯子放在桌上，低头看到了鸣人嘴角结痂的伤口，伸手轻抚自己留下的伤痕，心意又再次坚定。

忍住了接吻的冲动，佐助坐回自己的位置，喝下一口果汁压住翻涌的思绪，最终还是艰难地把准备好的觉悟和话语宣之于口。

“鸣人，我决定加入大蛇丸的万蛇项目。”

“鸣人，我们分手吧。”

在鸣人溃不成军的震惊里，他狼狈逃离。

“混蛋佐助！不分手！谁同意你分手了我说！我不同意！我们不分手！”

追到玄关的鸣人，对他吼出“不分手”的时候，佐助心里膨胀的惊讶最终都坍缩成了本应如是的苦涩。

——是呢，这就是鸣人，这就是他的漩涡鸣人。

他在玄关转身离去，麻痹的身体用尽了今生的克制才忍住了回头的冲动。

门里，鸣人在无知无措中一点一点忆起过往种种，忆起昨晚的对话，下定决心般握紧拳头，快步走回房间拿出了手机。

“喂，鹿丸，拜托你……”

TBC


	11. 玖

玖

“大清早就一本正经地来拜托人，”鹿丸疲懒的声音从手机里传出，“我说你真是麻烦呀。”  
“拜托了……”  
“啧，你没什么事吧？”鸣人低沉的声音令心细的鹿丸察觉到一丝异常，“万蛇项目……你确定？检索条目为零。”  
“可能权限不够，换一个账号试试。用户名，波风水门，密码是，kushina0710。”  
“喂喂喂，这可是要被国安那帮人请去喝咖啡的、我去，最高保密级别，宇智波佐助？”  
“把相关的信息都发给我，拜托你了。”

大蛇丸为佐助安排飞往A国的航班就在当天上午，手续提前都打点完毕。这种被别人准确预测的感觉很不好，不过佐助倒是相当感谢他紧凑的布置，毕竟羁绊这种顽固的东西也只有快刀才能斩断。

佐助在服务柜台换好登机牌，转过身，就看见了自以为不可能出现在这里的人。

鸣人站在几步开外，没有怒发冲冠，也没有悲伤逆流，他就像普通地来为出差或者远游的恋人送行，扬起干净的笑容，眼角眉梢恰到好处地带一点撒娇意味的依依不舍。

“到了那边记得要打电话报平安我说，可以的话早点回来，我等你。”  
佐助盯着他蓝净的眼睛，提醒道：“我们已经分手了。”  
“我说了，不分手！”鸣人的怒气瞬间蹿起，又陡然落下，“你说的不算，我们不分手。你想去完成责任也好，想去磨炼自己也罢，早去早回。”他抿了抿嘴唇，不想把难过表现得太明显，“我会留在这里继续努力，等着你回来。”

鸣人清澈的目光直视着他，两人不言不语地对视片刻。

佐助率先移开视线，背转身向安检走去，复又停下脚步。

行李箱被留在原地，佐助回身快步走到鸣人面前，用力抱住了他。

“佐助？”  
“这是我最后的软弱，鸣人，不要等我。”

这个拥抱很重，力量大得让人窒息，又很轻，鸣人才听清佐助在耳际留下的话语，这个拥抱就像轻风般消失得无影无踪，残留的体温都像是臆想的幻觉。

佐助在人流中渐行渐远，鸣人却早已看不清他的背影，只能倔强地仰起头不让眼泪落下。

万蛇项目的首个定点在A国一个秘密的军事培训基地，基地里有专门的通讯渠道和设备，佐助的手机理所当然被没收销毁。

所以，他也就不知道鸣人在那里留下了多少来电记录和没来得及打开的邮件，直到某一天被系统提示音告知该号码已注销，更多的，也就无处安放。

在A国的培训很严苛，佐助的每一天都过得很充实，迅速被提高的不仅仅是身体素质和作战技巧。他在那里认识组建了新的被命名为鹰的小队，渐渐拥有了自己的信息情报渠道，获得了更高的权限也迎来了更多的考验。

他并没有如鸣人所嘱咐那样，回一个报平安的电话，甚至没有和家里联系。每周与宇智波富岳的卫星视频，也仅仅是家族的沟通和联动，几乎没有温情的成分。

一万公里的距离，是宇智波佐助在追求力量的路上，对自我的抵抗。

宇智波美琴脸上温柔的笑容，渐渐变得勉强。她的长子和半子昏迷不醒，躺在医院需要照护，次子又毅然远走，音讯全无，丈夫则肩负无法卸下的责任而无暇他顾。

假如说，还有一点安慰，那就是鸣人。每月还是按着从前的习惯，到家里来三、两次，不是帮着美琴做家事，就是陪美琴外出散心，周末也会到医院看望鼬和止水。

一切如常，仿佛什么都没有改变，又确切地改变了。

日子似乎就会如同滚落斜坡的木桶，从此咕噜咕噜地滑向深渊。

佐助离开的第二百二十六天，东京从炎炎夏日走过秋冬，又迎来了樱花绽放的季节。行道边的樱树骨朵儿一夜绽放，宇智波鼬和宇智波止水，就像是相约一般，同时睁开了久睡的眼睛。

长门受鸣人所托，利用国际反恐对策课的职便，七转八拐，终于取得了宇智波佐助的联系方式。第二天就和弥彦还有小南一起，带着设备来到医院，通过卫星讯号联系上了佐助。

其时，佐助已经完成了在A国基地的受训，正带着他新组的鹰小队，辗转在中亚地区执行任务。

收到卫星视讯请求的时候，佐助心里有过许多猜测，却决计没料想过能够从视讯里，看到向自己笑弯了眉眼的哥哥。

“佐助。”  
鼬俏皮地眨眨眼睛，隔着氧气罩的声音很轻，但温柔不减。  
“哥哥……”

视讯里轮翻出现鼬和止水的脸，早已学会喜怒不形于色的佐助，就如同回到了幼童时代，英俊的五官都皱成一团，流下了久违的泪水。

佐助从来不知道自己还会有哭得如此失态的时候，大概是这将近一年里发生的事情太多，积攒的不安和痛苦太过沉甸甸，而当转机终于出现，也就统统都找到了宣泄口。

“哭得真难看呀，也不见有长进。别哭了，就托我的福，也顺便让你见见鸣人吧。”  
鼬看着屏幕对面失态的弟弟，轻声调侃安慰。

鼬和止水才刚醒过来，大家都没有把佐助的事告诉他们，只说是刚好出差在外。

捧着笔记本的弥彦听到鼬这么说，也只好把屏幕转向旁边站着的鸣人。

然而，屏幕已是漆黑一片，是佐助那边把信号关掉了。

“欸？怎么就没了？信号真差呀，师兄你也该换一台好点的机器了吧我说？”  
在两个初醒的兄长面前，鸣人大大咧咧地抱怨着，出色地掩饰了发现佐助关掉信号，刹那凉透心脏的失落。

“小南，刚刚春野医生是不是说有事找鸣人？”长门眼神示意旁边站着的小南。  
“啊？啊，好像是关于康复方案，我也一起去吧。”

小南会意，拉着鸣人就往外走，鸣人也没有抗拒，只是低头跟着她离开。

等到小南把鸣人带到尽头的阳台，鸣人已经是一副要哭出来的表情。她怜惜地把这个高大的男孩的脑袋摁在自己肩上，给予他一个可以抖着肩膀尽情哭泣的怀抱。

同一时间，佐助呆坐在笔记本前面，兄长醒来的喜悦还在心上，脑中却反复播放着关掉讯号的瞬间出现在屏幕上的鸣人的身影。他一边果断地断绝了与鸣人的见面，一边又矛盾地在脑海重复描摹鸣人一闪而过的画面。

——肤色深了些，大概是经常出外勤，瘦了，脸上最后一点婴儿肥也消失不见，会是因为自己吗，还是遇到什么棘手的事情？

佐助抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，今天流下的眼泪已经够多了。

鸣人的啜泣渐渐平息，红着眼睛，像只受惊的小兔子，对着小南不好意思地傻笑。

“师姐，刚刚谢谢了我说。”

小南摇摇头，在他面前摊开右手，手心里是一枚精致的木槿花折纸。

鸣人注视着被他拈在指间的纸花木槿，一阵出神。

TBC


	12. 【番外二】旅行是情侣手册必选项（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放个纯糖青春番外缓一缓，大学时候的他们。  
> 止鼬茶室对话用了一条日语梗，“花より団子”。

【番外二】旅行是情侣手册必选项（上）

六月雨淅淅沥沥，天地间水色苍茫。

微雨中奔跑的Omega，踩出环环交错的涟漪，金色的发尾和香甜的信息素，在身后划出一道残色与气味的焦灼曲线。

Alpha手里黑色的雨伞接纳了这个仓惶身影，比伞面更漆黑的眼睛，注视着翕张的柔润唇瓣，那里倾吐出梅雨季节特有的迂回心思，泪珠伴随絮语滑落脸庞。

——“你的心就像这个季节善变的紫阳花。”

轻轻拉住要转身投入雨幕的Omega，Alpha将她拥入怀中，用亲吻拭去泪水。

——“我决不允许你像这个季节的天空默默流泪。”

“宇智波同学？宇智波同学！”

佐助从远处的学生情侣身上收回视线，淡定地看向身边的女性。

“今晚有空吗？”女性Beta羞涩地询问，“我想邀请你一起去看那部新上映的电影《雨季的紫阳花》。”  
“抱歉，这不合适，我已经有伴侣了。”  
“果然……听说法学系今年的新生系草已经有结合伴侣，但看你常常一个人，就忍不住想来碰碰运气。”

目送对方道别离去，佐助有点记不起女生的自我介绍究竟是文学系还是教育系。

手机显示接收到一封新邮件。

【抱歉！实验组这边还没结束，午饭不用等我了！】

入学两月有余，鸣人出乎意料地适应大学的生活，对专业也表现出旺盛的热情。尤其被自来也亲自指导以后，更是活跃在他名下的各个课题组。

佐助身为鸣人的结合伴侣，每天与自己Omega的相处时间，只剩下可怜的饭点。最近，就连饭点的二人世界也岌岌可危。

即使内心像巫婆乌漆墨黑的魔药冒着危险的泡泡，佐助还是走进学生食堂打包了一份热腾腾的牛肉盖饭，犹豫片刻，又将蔬菜沙拉换成蔬菜天妇罗。

“欸欸，刚刚负责提问的那个金发碧眼的男孩子，就是传闻里超暖的Omega新生吧，笑起来好可爱，不知道他会不会接受Beta？”  
“迟钝的Beta，你都没发现他已经被信息素标记了吗？我猜一定是旁边做记录的那个红发Alpha，他看过去的眼神也太温柔了。”

走近心理学系的大楼，两名看似被自愿招募来参加实验的学生与佐助擦身而过。

——“你的心就像这个季节善变的紫阳花。”

等等，角色好像反了。

佐助面上一派沉稳冷静，脚下却狠狠踩碎倒映着紫阳花的水洼，走向大楼背面。

他熟门熟路走到一扇玻璃窗前，勾起指节敲出三下不容忽视的提醒，引得教室里埋头整理实验结果的鸣人和我爱罗不约而同望向窗外。

虽然另一个Alpha的存在令佐助十分不快，但他没有错过鸣人看到他时瞬间明亮的眼睛，这让他那些阴暗的思绪都如同被日光照射的夜雾，刹那烟消云散。

“鸣人，我去食堂吃点东西，”在锋利的威压与目光下，我爱罗低头收拾桌面，没有去直撄其锋，“最后两组变量的对比下午再继续吧。”  
“嗯，好的。”鸣人边应着，边走向窗边把玻璃窗滑开，“佐助你怎么来了，没收到短信吗？”  
“哼。”佐助示意手上的外卖袋子。

教室门在身后关上发出细微的声响，就像我爱罗本人一样低调。

“嘿嘿，午餐感谢！”鸣人惊喜又满足地接过外卖袋子，不忘在佐助肩上捶了一拳，几乎没有用力，“别看了，你怎么总是针对我爱罗呀我说。”  
“他怎么在这里？”佐助收起一身刺猬般的气场。  
“自来也老师有个新课题对象是帮派青年，我爱罗家里资源比较多，就邀请他参与了。今天是来帮忙兼熟悉实验操作的。”

鸣人动手去拆外卖包装，却被佐助单手摁住。他疑惑地抬头，佐助干燥清凉的手抚上他的脸庞，下颔关节被对方虎口卡住，迫使他微微仰起头露出诱人的颈线。

隔着窗台，佐助亲昵地贴着鸣人的颈侧，细嗅他身上混着柠檬罗勒香气的罗宋汤味道。而后，低头咬在还带着鲜明标记的腺体上。

“嘶——”信息素的结合作用让鸣人不由自主软下来，温顺地依靠在自己的伴侣身上，“干嘛又咬人呀我说，之前的痂都还没落。”  
“我要让你身边那些人都清清楚楚知道，”佐助轻嘬腺体处嫩薄的皮肤，口齿模糊地宣告：“你是我的。”

说完，他又用尖尖的虎牙去戳破那里的旧伤口，鲜血与唾液里的信息素再次融合，鸣人身上香辛的柠檬罗勒味道愈发明显。

“混蛋佐助，你也是我的。”  
“嗯。”

他们隔着窗台拥抱，享受信息素交融的亲密又宁静的时刻，直到鸣人的肚子发出“咕噜噜”的抗议。

鸣人靠着窗台坐在地上，像只好胃口的小仓鼠抱着外卖埋头吃起美味的牛肉盖饭。

佐助则坐在窗沿上，捞过蔬菜天妇罗的盒子，捏起一块尝了一口，是茄子。

他捏住剩下的半块茄子天妇罗，不容拒绝地塞进鸣人嘴里，手指有意无意擦过他整齐的齿列，鸣人卷着舌头舔净了他指头的油脂。

“唔……茄子？”鸣人吞下酥香的茄子，“做成天妇罗好像没有那么讨厌了。”  
“那就给我把蔬菜都好好吃完。”

“佐助，你有没有想过强上我呀？”  
“每天。”  
“禽兽……不过我们好像挺久没做了我说，你第几天开始这么想的呀？”  
“就算天天做，我都会忍不住想摁倒你的，这是本能。”  
“啧，你们这些Alpha一天到晚都在想什么呀我说。”  
“你问这个做什么？”  
“自来也老师最近要开一个关于性压抑在强奸案件中的影响的课题。”  
“哦？你这是把我当实验对象？”佐助危险地眯起眼睛。  
“有什么关系我说，毕竟你是我最熟悉的Alpha。”  
莫名被后半句安抚了的佐助，状若无意地问：“你还问过别人吗？”  
“我早上问过我爱罗来着，他的答案倒跟我们的预期差不多，果然不是所有Alpha都像你这么禽兽的。”  
鸣人还在低头扒饭，完全没有意识到临近的险境。

“哗啦”  
佐助翻进教室里，随手拉上了窗帘，动作一气呵成，室内的光线随即晦暗下来。

“那我们来深入探讨下Alpha可以有多禽兽吧。”

佐助抽走鸣人手上的外卖，抓着他的手腕压在墙上，开始了攻城掠地般的亲吻。

柠檬罗勒味道的信息素扫荡似的充盈了整个教室。

“你怎么忽然就……哈啊……”鸣人大口喘着气，“这里是教室……”  
“那我们换个地方。”佐助舔着他的喉结建议。  
“不要，”鸣人的推拒在结合Alpha的信息素包围下，更像是软绵绵的欲拒还迎，“实验结果还没整理完，你别闹。”  
“你是在邀请——”

“鸣人，下午三点能把报告交上来吗？”

教室门被猝不及防地打开，自来也出现在门口。

“……”  
“老师……”  
“啊——嚏，什么味儿？”身为Beta的自来也并不受信息素的影响，但他很快就根据眼前的画面反应过来，“年轻人注意影响，下午三点记得把报告送过来，不然你上次提的可就没办法喽。”

自来也离开得相当干脆，但没有随手关门。

一下午，佐助都沉浸在欲求不满的恍惚中。

【这边还有一点就做完了，晚到二十分钟，抱歉！饿了的话，佐助就先吃吧。】

关闭手机的邮件界面，佐助无聊地翻起了不知道是谁扔在食堂饭桌上的小册子。

【情侣手册100%】

题目真俗套。

【旅行是所有恋爱情侣的必选项】  
【逃离繁忙的日常，完美的二人世界】

虽然很俗套，但佐助被打动了。

“佐助，你在看什么？”忽然出现的鼬拍了一下佐助的肩膀。  
“嗯，”佐助淡定地把这本有损他品味的俗套小册子合上，并且不着痕迹地放在远离自己的角落，“没什么。”  
“情侣手册100%？”随后跟来的止水拿起了角落的小册子，“没想到佐助你会看这种呀？”  
“……”佐助忽略止水戏谑的眼神，试图转移话题，“一起坐吧，鸣人等下就来了。”  
“旅行是所有恋爱情侣的必选项？”鼬凑到止水旁边去看那本小册子，完全没有要转移话题的意思，“你打算跟鸣人去旅行吗？”  
“旅行真不错呀，”止水没等佐助开口就接过了话头，“最近哲学系里也不忙，要不我跟鼬也去旅行放松一下吧。”  
“这个主意不错。”鼬点点头表示赞同。  
“我们跟佐助和鸣人一起怎么样？Double Dating好像很有意思，而且是升级版的Double Trip。”  
“很有趣的样子，”鼬放下小册子，“就这么决定吧。”  
“我说你们不要擅自决定这种事情——”  
“佐助，你们有计划吗？”  
“还没有，只是我的想法而已。不对，为什么我们——”  
“那我们来讨论下目的地吧。”  
“……”  
“佐助想去哪里？”  
“……大概，热海。”

止水和鼬默契地用探究又惊讶的眼神看向佐助，仿佛第一天认识他。

“哥哥可不允许你堕落到龌龊中年人的行列，鸣人会嫌弃你的。”  
“别用那种眼神看我，热海怎么了，大家都是Alpha……你们倒是说说想去哪儿呀。”  
“我挺想去京都的。”鼬提议。  
“你是打算吃成一个糖球回来吗？”  
“不如去迪士尼？”止水提议。  
“就算去迪士尼，哥哥也不可能再牵着你的手吃着棉花糖喊止水哥哥的。”

哥哥们的内心，受到了一万点暴击伤害。

“鼬哥和止水哥也在呀，你们在说什么？”  
鸣人的出现，总算缓和了三个Alpha诡异的讨论氛围。

“鸣人，我们打算四个人Double Trip，正在讨论目的地。”  
“好巧我说，我正想跟佐助说来着。爸爸的朋友在箱根经营的旅馆开业，邀请我们去玩，可是爸爸妈妈都没有时间。今天终于得到老师的批假，我打算跟佐助商量这周末一起去的。”

于是，Double Trip就这么顺遂地定了下来。

晚饭后，佐助打着伞，和鸣人牵手在校园里散步。

六月雨还在淅淅沥沥下着，此时却成了轻快的旋律。

“鸣人……”  
“嗯？”  
“你最近这么忙，是为了批假去旅行的事吗？”  
“嗯，”鸣人停下脚步，转过身来面对佐助，“开学以后都没能好好一起我说，佐助最近心情都不好吧，我们去散散心好了。”

鸣人展开的笑容就像六月缺失的充沛日光，那双湛蓝的眼睛则是广袤高远的晴空，在佐助眼里铺开最明亮而耀眼的风景。

当这片风景在他眼中的倒影逐渐放大，温暖柔软的吻包裹住他，驱散了阴郁的梅雨。

——“我决不允许你像这个季节的天空默默流泪。”

角色还是反的，不过已经没关系了。

鸣人骑在房间唯一的椅子上晃荡，抱着椅背百无聊赖地玩手机，不时瞄两眼墙上的壁钟。时针不知不觉指向五时的位置，而他眼角眉梢的焦急生动得几乎要溢于言表。徒劳地反复刷新邮件收发界面，毫无动静的收件栏，最烂熟的名字偏偏迟迟未至。

室内如此安静，唯有他的躁动无处安放，鸣人的视线越过手机，小心翼翼观察此时依然心如止水的两位兄长。

两人一派周末午后应有的闲适，仿佛即将启程的旅行又或者久等不至的弟弟都只是心头一阵顷刻吹散的轻烟，不值一提。鼬坐在床边翻书，止水枕在他的腿上用平板整理课题资料。鼬白皙的手在止水浓密的卷发中若隐若现，无意识地抓玩那些天然弯曲乱翘的头发，就像那是令人爱不释手的玩具，只有翻页时才恋恋不舍地移开一会儿。

偷偷撇撇嘴，鸣人不自然地把视线粘回手机屏幕上。虽然早已习惯了他们自带亲密气场的相处，独自置身其中，还是让鸣人多少有点尴尬，总觉得自己是房间里多余出来的一只发光发热的电灯泡。

明明只是几小时的分别，他忽然有点想念佐助。

所谓人算不如天算，大抵就是像宇智波佐助这样。难得满心欢喜地期待一次周末与恋人的浪漫旅程，却遇上导师临时布置的展示报告。旅行可以改期，但佐助深明计划永远赶不上变化的道理，更是知道这次约会旅行得来不易，谁又知道鸣人下次挤出假期要牺牲多少彼此独处的时间，于是执意按照原计划出行。此时，他已经把自己困在学生公寓的房间里，疯狂地连续工作将近四十个小时了。

鼬将手中的书本放下，看看时间正要开口说话，一阵突如其来的震动打破了一室的安宁。鸣人手忙脚乱地拿稳手机，欣喜地划开邮件界面。

【还需要校对一遍，你和哥哥他们先出发，我完事就马上到新宿和你们汇合。】

预订的是最后一班从新宿出发直达箱根汤本的小田急‘浪漫’特快，当鸣人他们抵达新宿站，时间无声走到五时四十五分，距离出发时间只有十五分钟了。

短暂的商量过后，止水和鼬先拎着行李到站台候车，鸣人则携着两人的车票在地铁出口附近等待佐助。

新宿站无愧是日本最繁忙的大型站点之一，错综复杂的站内虽有舒适清凉的温度调节，但繁荣热闹的琳琅商铺与络绎不绝的穿梭行人，火热的氛围却不会因此有半分降温。

五时五十五分，距离列车发动仅剩五分钟。鸣人孤单地伫立在汹涌人流当中，不由自主打从心底生出几许无助与茫然。

不知道佐助能不能赶上末班车，不知道佐助是不是已经抵达他们约定的地点，不知道在这样忙碌又快节奏的人潮里，他们会不会就这样错过彼此，更不知道茫茫人海中，他们蓦然回首又是不是就能心有灵犀一眼万年。

忽然，手腕被人用力攥住，打断了他不合时宜的失落。贴在手腕处的掌心潮热黏腻，有着无可取代的熟悉。鸣人还未来得及惊喜地回头，一个剧烈喘息着的声音就在他耳边响起，温热湿润的气息甚至让他错觉对方的唇瓣是吻着他的耳朵絮语。

“白痴，在发什么呆，列车要开了吧。”  
“混蛋佐助，你怎么才来——”

鸣人话音未落，佐助就拉住他迈开长腿飞奔起来。拥挤繁华的新宿站，佐助牵着他巧妙地避过不同方向的行人，沿着最快捷的路线向列车站台冲刺。彼此的呼吸与运动节奏通过相连的肢体同化又融合，渐渐沉浸在忘我的奔跑当中。鸣人听见掠过耳际的喧哗，世界仿佛只剩下彼此，温度和心跳被无限放大，宛若一体。他低头去看彼此紧紧相牵的手，那么炽热那么坚定。那是他最信任最依赖的人，而那个人也同样地重视并信赖他，是彼此能够全身心托付的独一无二。他们单手相牵，仿佛就是大世界里缔结的小世界，奔忙在繁乱世间，再不惧怕任何阻碍与迷茫。

列车门关上的一刻，他们双双跃出站台，冲进了列车。

“呼、呼……总算、赶、赶上了……呼……”

鸣人靠在关闭的列车门上，喘息着，脸上却不由自主绽放出格外舒畅爽朗的笑容。佐助同样粗重地喘息着调整呼吸，和他对视片刻，也忍不住展露少有的笑颜。他们注视着彼此，眼中有明亮的光芒闪烁。

佐助向前一步，不由分说把鸣人压在列车门上，吻住他吞吐着腾腾热气的唇舌。鸣人微微仰起头，积极地回应这个吻。年轻人运动过后独有的蓬勃又灼热的气息和体温，让他们的亲吻犹如熊熊燃烧的烈火，无论是吮咬的唇齿还是交缠的舌尖，都像是燎原的星火，在彼此的口腔内烧起热烈到发麻的火焰。

当他们找到车票上的座位时，止水脸上挂着纯良的微笑，无比自然地询问姗姗来迟的两人：“鸣人和佐助的脸怎么这么红？”   
佐助面不改色地代答：“我们跑着过来的，差点没赶上。”  
“哦——”鼬在旁边拖了一个不显眼的长音，视线在他们红肿的嘴唇有意无意地流连，点点头说：“难怪，嘴巴都咬肿了，跑得挺狠的。”  
“……”

无言以对，佐助和鸣人的脸色愈发红艳，止水和鼬则心照不宣地相视一笑，颇有几分得逞的愉悦。

晚餐只能在列车上解决，鼬心安理得地接过止水买好的鲷鱼烧泡芙团子等甜食，鸣人则义正辞严拒绝了甜食控的分享，只接过止水递过来的列车便当。他“啪”的拆开竹筷子的同时，只觉肩头一重。转头才发现，佐助双手还扶着腿上平放的便当，人已经歪在鸣人身上昏昏沉沉睡过去。

从鸣人的角度，佐助的睡颜恍若稚子，醒时那些冷漠坚硬都无影无踪。长长的睫毛像两把小扇子，轻轻扇在人心上，却遮不住他眼下疲惫的浓青。忽然就有点心疼，鸣人放弃了把佐助叫醒的打算，只是小心翼翼帮他把便当拿开，又小幅度调整自己的姿势让他睡得更舒适。

佐助几乎整个人靠在鸣人身上，半边身体都被压住的鸣人怕吵醒他，只能就着单手的姿势草草把便当吃完。大概是奔跑后的疲劳和饭后倦意的共同作用，窗外的风景没看多久，鸣人也脑袋一歪睡过去了。

坐在他们对面的止水和鼬，轻声细语地交谈，看到两人都睡熟了，鼬才起身拿出外套轻手轻脚地为两人盖上。凑近看，明明都已经是高大的青年了，此刻毫无防备头靠头露出纯真的睡颜，仿佛时光倒流两人都还是软软糯糯窝在一起睡觉的幼儿，让鼬不禁联想到毛绒绒的小动物，一定是一只小猫咪和一只小狐狸。

鼬忍着嘴角快要溢出的笑意，回到自己的位置，正要与止水分享他的奇思妙想，一个轻柔的吻落在了他翘起的嘴角上。

“刚刚好像看到了小时候偷笑的鼬，好怀念。”

鼬转头去看止水，弯弯的眉目在眼前恍恍惚惚的，也似昨日一般无异，他嘴角的笑意更深了些，向着止水眨眨眼，说：“是呢，好怀念。”

特快列车到达箱根汤本，是晚上七时半以后了。他们马不停蹄登上了箱根登山电车，每年只在花季晚上运行一个月的“夜之紫阳花号”。

登山电车沿着铁轨在山间攀行，天色垂暮，轨道两边亮起晕黄的灯光。恰到好处的灯光使宽大的叶子益发浓绿，而那些蓝色、紫色、粉色、紫红色和白色的紫阳花，盛托在沉沉的绿叶上，被黄昏落日般的光线映衬得既迷离又浓烈。仿佛是热烈的祭祀庆典，高挂的灯笼把空气都染上柔和黄亮的光，晕染在小摊还有人们身上浴衣的色彩斑斓上，隐隐还能听见欢声笑语。

“哇！好好看！佐助你快看那边！满满当当的一大丛紫阳花好热闹好漂亮！”

鸣人被眼前的景色吸引，整张脸都贴在了车窗玻璃上，还不忘回头跟旁边的佐助分享。佐助看着他因激动而微微泛红的脸颊，天蓝色的眼睛在柔黄光线下镀上了一层灿金，窗外的美景都成了他的背景，显出不同于往日的绮丽。他伸手抚平鸣人额头被玻璃压翘的一撮头发，借着动作的掩护，吻在他柔润的唇上，然后满意地看到对方的脸颊透出更红艳的颜色。

坐在他们身后的止水和鼬陶醉于窗外的美景，倒是没有留意他们的互动。两人仅仅是沐浴在这温柔又绚烂的一刻，握紧了彼此从未放开的手，仿佛一个无声的约定。

又经过几番交通工具的转乘，他们终于在热情的旅馆老板带领下，住进了宽敞舒适的房间。就如事先的安排，佐助和鸣人一个房间，止水和鼬一个房间。

佐助经过列车上的小睡，积攒的一点精神此时也已将近耗尽，草草淋浴过后就倒在床铺上睡得人事不知。鸣人从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是他酣熟的睡颜。

房间自带的小院落里有独立温泉，鸣人犹豫片刻，就顶着毛巾泡进了温热的水中。

就在他们的隔壁，相同设计的房间院落里，鼬舒展着修长的身体趴在温泉池边的躺椅上，享受止水的按摩服务。

宽厚有力的手掌力度适中地游移在鼬的身体上，为他舒缓那些疲劳僵硬的肌肉筋腱。手下是鼬细腻的皮肤，如此坦然顺服地承受他肆意的摩擦揉捏，止水不自觉地吞了吞口水，上下滚动的喉结和深不见底的眼色都透露着欲望之火如何在这个男人的体内暴烈地燃烧。一板一眼的按摩不知道什么时候开始，慢慢变成了有着浓重情色意味的抚摸。

鼬感觉劳累从身体骨肉中一点点被止水推压挤出，舒服地半眯着眼睛染上了几分睡意。然而，很快，那几分单薄的睡意就蒸发得不见踪影。体温随着止水的“按摩”一点点升高，背后的皮肤像是被止水的欲火点燃，倏忽就成了燎原之势。

仅仅用双手去触摸去撩拨并不能满足止水心中膨胀的欲望，他低下头吻上了鼬形状美好的蝴蝶骨。本就高温的背后，迎来一道灼热湿润的气息，然后更加灼烫的黏腻落在上面，鼬难耐地从唇间溢出一丝若有若无的呻吟。这声细微的呻吟宛如泼入烈火中的滚油，止水把鼬掀过来，两个人忘情地拥吻在一起，四肢纠缠着想要缩短与对方的距离，想要与对方融为一体。

鸣人舒服地泡在温泉里，吸吸鼻子，闻到了一丝黑蜜与甘酒的甜味。想着可能是旅馆供应的夜宵，若是泡完能够吃两串黑蜜团子喝一碗甘酒似乎也不错，他心底小小地幸灾乐祸没有这个口福的混蛋佐助。

止水和鼬吻得难分难解，绞合在一起的舌头嬉戏般各不相让，似要比赛谁先完全攫取对方的呼吸。在胜负即将分晓，鼬胸腔内的氧气将要用尽的前一刻，他忽然挣扎着使力一推，抱着止水双双跌入温泉池中。

“哗啦”  
在温暖的泉水包围中昏昏欲睡的鸣人，一个激灵醒了过来。想起旁边好像是两位兄长的房间，正要提高声音询问，属于鼬的却与平日大相径庭的一声呻吟传入了他的耳中。

止水在水中很快就调整好姿势，抱紧怀中的鼬靠在石头砌的池壁上。他抹了把脸上的水，惩罚似的咬住鼬敏感的耳朵，又在上面磨磨牙，引出对方一声似嗔似怨的呻吟才罢休。

“太淘气了，小心我等下不放过你。”  
鼬圈住他的脖子，直起身居高临下地盯着他的眼睛，声音里带着明显的笑意：“要罚我吗？”  
止水装模作样地思考一会儿，说：“可是舍不得呀，小惩大诫吧……”

边说着，他的手指已经探进了臀隙深处的秘穴，借着湿滑的温泉水要开拓一条能够供他快马驰骋的康庄大道。

一声呻吟落定，然后是更多零碎的呻吟断断续续地翻越篱墙溜进鸣人的耳中。他矮下身，把半张脸都泡进水里，“咕噜噜”地吐着泡泡，绯红的脸上写满尴尬。

可是，上天好像真的不打算让他好好泡温泉。本来还是浅浅一线的黑蜜与甘酒味道，越来越浓郁，缭绕在院落半空久久不散。鸣人再迟钝也醒悟过来了，尤其身为Omega，就算身上有信息素标记，对Alpha的信息素还是保有一定的敏感度。

趁着还未有什么奇怪的影响，他慌乱地手脚并用爬出温泉池，把衣服毛巾一捞就冲回房间里，又把玻璃门拉上落锁。完成这一系列动作，才吁出一口气。温泉是没办法再泡了，床上的佐助睡得很沉，并没有醒过来的迹象。鸣人泄气般胡乱把自己擦干，钻进暖热的被窝里，抱住佐助，安心地放纵自己到梦乡里泡温泉。

鸣人这边的动静没有引起止水和鼬的注意，他们已然步入了会令人乐而忘返的官能世界。止水就着姿势吮吸着鼬胸前嫣红的乳头，灵活的双手一边为那个隐秘的圣地细心做着事前准备，一边不忘照顾对方昂首挺立的分身。席天幕地之下，温泉的袅袅热气让眼前的景象朦胧而旖旎。在这样的环境中，鼬难得放开地任由自己发出最忠诚于欲望的声音。他忘情地收紧手指抓住止水一头湿漉漉的卷发，挺身把自己的身体毫无保留地送到止水面前，追逐对方给予他的无限快感。

随着悠长又甜腻的呻吟在氤氲热气中消散，鼬在高潮过后脱力地把自己搭在止水身上，连指尖都懒得动弹，只想沉浸在美好的余韵。

“准备好了吧？惩罚时间开始了。”  
止水下腹的坚硬，烙铁似的抵在鼬的腹部，在他耳边吐出蛊惑般的话语。  
“嗯……嗯啊——”  
手指按在某个开关处着力屈伸，鼬懒洋洋的回答便拐成又一声婉转的呻吟。  
“鼬今晚的声音真好听，”止水满意地勾住鼬的下巴送上亲吻，才继续用温润的语气道出撩人的诱惑：“那么，现在自己上来吧。”

经历过一次高潮的鼬，双眸都似覆了层盈盈的水膜。仿佛没听懂对方的话语，他眼波荡漾地低头去确认止水眼中深沉的欲望与期待，接着弯起唇角露出愉悦的笑意，用额头抵着止水的额头，又在对方鼻尖上留下一个亲昵的舔吻。然后，他就把手探进水中准确地扶住了止水的分身，缓慢但坚决地坐了上去，用自己紧致的花穴接纳那柱张狂的欲望。

毕竟是Alpha，身体并不适合作为承受的一方。完全进入的时刻，彼此都喘息着吁出一口气。但马上，末端神经所感知的灼热体温，以及紧窒的结合所带来更强烈的灵欲合一的满足感，都让他们稍稍放松的快感官能在瞬间飙升到顶峰。

鼬用手撑着止水肌肉虬实的肩膀，开始了由慢而快的律动。水中的浮力减轻了他的负担，同时滑腻的温泉水也让他们身体的进出摩擦更加顺畅。温热的泉水浸透每一分每一寸的肌理，无孔不入的水流缠绕着他们的肢体，流淌过他们相连的隐蔽又淫靡的私处，为他们带来不同于往日的温吞舒适的快感。

上上下下的生命律动，带动着水流一波接一波扩出蜿蜒的涟漪，轻轻拍打在石壁上，又回流一圈圈的细浪，犹如温柔的抚慰流连于他们裸露的肌肤。每一次的抽插，压缩的空间与相撞的肉体都生出许多圆润的气泡又在波动中碎成浮沫。震动与微妙的爆破声通过流水直接传进身体，仿佛是点缀在靡艳快感上的珍珠花边。

从胸腔发出呻吟与喘息，无不在诠释着止水和鼬的沉溺，享受着前所未有的浓厚快感体验，实实在在地酝酿累积，最终将他们送入唯有彼此的缭乱天堂。当呻吟一声比一声悠远，喘息一声比一声沉重，止水的手握住了鼬劲瘦的腰身，引导着他的节奏走向狂风暴雨的放纵。

最终，他们在难分你我的吟哦中，达成了肉体与灵魂容融的巅峰。

都是Alpha，就无须忌惮体力的消耗。难得的温泉体验，他们又换着不同情趣，无比放松又无比投入地一次次纠缠在一起，让彼此的身体都在水中绽放出最糜烂的浓艳花果。

当然，天然的温泉也就无须担心水温会先于热情冷却。

TBC


	13. 【番外二】旅行是情侣手册必选项（下）

【番外二】旅行是情侣手册必选项（下）

“佐助，看这边呀我说。”

镜头里的宇智波佐助打了个哈欠，转过来一张面无表情的脸。即便如此，他白皙的肤色与俊挺的五官，在身后旺盛又清丽的白紫阳花球衬托下，依然摄人心魄。

藏在镜头后面的漩涡鸣人，不自觉地舔舔干燥的嘴唇，身上那点总是萦绕不散的柠檬罗勒信息素，让他胸腔里才苏醒的小鹿蠢蠢欲动。鸣人三心二意地后退着拉开拍摄距离，调整焦距与光圈。镜头里的佐助蹙起好看的眉头，而后是雨季难得放晴却不够明媚的天空，凌空失重的感觉随之而来。

“鸣人——”  
“哎哟！”

丝毫未留意已经退到站台边缘，鸣人一脚踩空从半人高的站台摔了下去。

他四仰八叉坐在铁轨上，不好意思地揉着自己的后脑勺，冲匆忙跑到站台边的佐助笑得一脸大大咧咧。

暗暗吁一口气，佐助又好笑又好气地训斥他：“白痴吊车尾，还不快上来。”  
“混蛋，说多少遍不要再叫我吊车尾！”

“啪”地握住佐助递过来的手，他三两步蹬上站台，落地时失了平衡就着冲力一头撞进对方怀里。佐助被撞得踉跄后退几步才堪堪稳住身形，低头是毛茸茸金灿灿的发顶，仿佛一颗冒失的小太阳落入怀抱，既明亮又柔软，散发着熟悉的热度与气息。抬起头来看他的鸣人，一双眼睛干净澄澈，倒映着自己的脸庞，拥抱的身体是如此熨帖，呼吸相闻……

“咳咳，缆车要到了，鸣人没有受伤吧。”

就像是要为止水的话佐证，机械摩擦的嘈杂声音由远及近，轨道尽头隐约可见登山缆车的红漆车头。

鸣人手忙脚乱推开他，佐助不满地瞪了旁边看戏的兄长们一眼，只能放开怀抱，转手帮他拍打衣服上沾染的灰尘碎石。

“没事没事，就是摔了一下而已、喂，混蛋佐助，你拍哪里！”  
“脏了。”佐助眉目不动地又拍了两下鸣人圆翘的屁股。

缆车适时进站，鸣人对天翻了个大大的白眼，反握住佐助作妖的手，拉着他上车。

一路山色青葱。转眼，裸露的山岩代替了茂密林木，开阔的山巅与天穹浑然相接，兼有漫山喷薄升腾的烟雾与浑浊滚热的山涧，入目是大涌谷有别于箱根其它任何一处秀致的荒蛮粗犷。

山风裹夹着硫磺的特殊气味扑面而来。

“哈啾”  
宇智波兄弟同时打了个喷嚏，旁边的止水和鸣人一愣，都“噗嗤”笑出声。

“你们还真是亲兄弟，过敏体质都一样。”  
止水从口袋里掏出准备好的口罩，细心地帮鼬戴上。

黑色的口罩上，装饰着一个萌萌的“ω”符号，配上鼬一双幽深沉郁的眼睛，说不出的反差和滑稽。鸣人笑得直趴在佐助肩上，而一向沉得住气的佐助也侧过脸，肩膀可疑地抖动。

“恶趣味。”鼬瓮声瓮气的声音从口罩下传出。  
“会吗，”止水将他压在耳挂上的发丝撩出来，又将末端的发绳拉紧，隔着口罩送上一个眉目弯弯的浅吻，“我觉得很可爱呀。”

脸颊不为人知地泛起薄红，宇智波鼬这辈子最没辙的大概就是眼前人的笑脸了，颤颤的睫翼掩住眼中流转的无奈，放任对方蜻蜓点水的亲近。

佐助看得有点眼酸，又“哈啾”打了个喷嚏。布料柔软温暖的触感猝不及防缠绕住他，鸣人不知道从哪里抽出长长的围巾不由分说就给他围了两圈，将他半张脸都遮了进去。

“虽然没有准备口罩，但是早上记起来，我准备了这个。”  
鸣人闪闪发光的大眼睛望着他，写满了洋洋得意，像只求表扬的小动物。  
“笨蛋，围巾热死了……”  
嘴上嫌弃着，他还是把围巾又往上拉了拉，只露出一双难掩缱绻柔情的黑眸。

因着宇智波兄弟的敏感体质，四人没有去挑战火山遗迹的浓烈烟气，只是转到另一边，期待能一睹著名的富士远景。山的这边罡风肆虐，空气中残留的烟气都被吹得魂飞魄散。他们在猎猎山风中将自己站成了几柱望眼欲穿的顽石，却依然望不穿穹顶遮天蔽日的深深重云。

凛冽的劲风，呼啸而过，带走的不仅是时间，还有温度。

“富——士——山——”  
鸣人朝气嘹亮的声音即使隔着从佐助那里分来的半截围巾，还是足以声传数里，在山间悠悠回响，引得附近的游人纷纷投来诧异的目光。  
“快闭嘴，白痴，别丢脸！”  
“为什么等了这么久都看不见，一个角都看不见呀我说……”颓丧地抱怨着，鸣人身子一歪把重量压在了旁边的佐助身上，将露在外面的半张被风吹得冷冰的脸顺势埋进他暖融的颈窝。  
佐助被他突如其来的温度一激打了个冷战，没好气地伸手捂热他的脸，说：“阴天当然看不见，差不多该回去了。”  
“嗯，山风吹太久了。”  
鼬的附议从止水背后传来，止水高壮的身躯为他抵挡住山顶的烈风，握着他的双手插在裤兜取暖，哭笑不得地纠正：“喂喂，太理直气壮了，被风吹的是我吧。”   
视线仍旧恋恋不舍地徘徊天际，鸣人弱弱地争取：“可是难得……”

佐助作为一个行动派，二话不说转身拽着围巾的一头率先把他拖走了。

但凡旅途，大抵免不了留下或多或少的遗憾，恐怕这也是旅程本身的迷人之处。带着那一点遗憾，他们在桃源台码头乘上闻名的海盗船，泛波芦之湖的水色风光。直到日正中天，才缓缓停靠元箱根码头。全程像个大孩子般在船上东看西凑的鸣人，早已饥肠辘辘。

山芝饭店颇有历史感的法式餐厅Vert Bois，精致到细节里的复古欧式装潢，餐桌与座椅摆放考究，精巧的餐具在刺绣桌布上布置井然，叙述着此处对佳肴美食一丝不苟的态度。一列明净的落地玻璃门，将餐厅分成采光良好的室内与视野开阔的室外坐席。

以为佐助会领着他们随便找一间附近的特色餐馆用餐，鸣人跟随他的步伐踏入这间高级餐厅时，忍不住惊讶地瞪大了一双湛蓝的眼睛。

“怎么了？”  
“我说，这里会不会很贵呀……”  
“哼，不用你付钱。”  
“混蛋佐助，我是担心你要留下来洗碗，我不会陪你的！”  
“笨蛋，你能至少不要那么煞风景吗？”  
“什么煞风景呀，混蛋，我有说错吗！”  
“鸣人，”在旁边偷笑了好一会儿的鼬，总算良心发现替自己弟弟开口：“毕竟是约会旅行，我想佐助是特意预约这么浪漫的高级餐厅的。”  
鸣人大概天生在这个方面缺根筋，被提醒后才回过味来，颊边泛起羞赧的粉色，小声抱怨：“有话直说嘛，真是不坦率……”  
佐助无言以对，奢望这个家伙解风情，大概真是自己想多了。

侍应礼数周全地带他们到室外的餐桌落座。白石围栏上点缀了绚烂盛开的当季花卉，而围栏外就是山芝饭店俨整阔落的花园，精心修剪的绿茵草坪与错落花木，闲适却雅致。花园之外的碧水平缓则是一望无际的芦之湖，即使在阴天依然泛着令人心境宁和的粼粼微波。

佐助翻看着手中的菜单，向鸣人补充：“可惜天气不好，这里也可以看到富士远景。”

愣愣地点点头，能够想见晴朗无云的日子里，面前将是何等让人心驰神往的美景。鸣人忽然福至心灵地意识到，这是佐助为自己准备的惊喜。

即便相恋多年，佐助闷骚的温柔，依然三不五时让他在意识到的一刻，犹如情窦初开的青涩少年，心底汩汩涌出甜蜜的气泡，脸热心跳不知所措。

等待的时间并不漫长，餐品按照客人的进食速度一一呈上，仿佛经过匠师精雕细琢的艺术品，色香味俱佳。

餐厅内的氛围文雅矜持，客人们的交谈轻声细语，连偶尔餐具的清脆碰撞都显得克制。鸣人掌着手中的刀叉，小心翼翼地打量对面三位宇智波优雅的用餐礼仪，以及他们细嚼慢咽的淡定气度，仿佛是从古典西洋画里走出来的贵族绅士。他把注意力收回到自己面前的餐盘上，西餐礼节也并非一窍不通，只是在这样的环境里与眼前举手投足堪称完美的人共进午餐，连手下最基本的切割动作都多了几分压力和无措。

低头用餐的佐助，一直在暗暗关注身边的恋人。难得的约会旅行，他沉默寡言的外表下隐藏着最细腻的心思，做足了准备想为彼此留下最美好的回忆。然而，预先安排的浪漫法餐在他看来，并未能如愿给予恋人预料中的美妙惊喜，反而让对方平添局促不安。

午餐在微妙的气氛中结束，接下来的行程，按照早先的商量，他们计划分开游览。

目送止水和鼬搭乘的游览巴士缓缓驶远，鸣人转过头元气满满地问：“我们先去哪里？”

佐助并没有回答，拉着他走进了附近一家不起眼的小餐馆。

店内手写的菜单几乎贴满四壁，午餐时间还未结束，喧闹吵杂混着朴实浓厚的食物香气，为这家普通的餐馆晕染出暖洋洋的人情味。

在小桌边落座，佐助招手要了一碗天妇罗荞麦面。

“佐助也没吃饱吗？”  
黑漆漆的眼睛扫一眼不自觉泄露心里话的鸣人，反问：“你没吃饱？”  
发现自己说漏嘴的鸣人，顶着傻乎乎的笑脸，不好意思地想要解释：“我不是……”  
佐助打断了他：“是我考虑不周，给你点的，先吃饱。”

“天妇罗荞麦面，请慢用。”

鸣人还想说点什么，一碗热气腾腾的荞麦面伴随着老板亲切的吆喝摆在他面前，马上夺去了他所有的注意力。看着他迫不及待吸溜面条的样子，佐助唇角不知不觉挂上宠溺的笑意。

“这里的荞麦面太好吃了我说。”  
鸣人满足地感叹着，抬头却对上了佐助凝注在他身上的目光。俊俏的脸庞好似破冰的春水，润物无声地淌过心田，细小的嫩芽陆陆续续破土而出，搔得人心头阵阵发痒。一时竟让他痴痴地看呆了，平日里的吵闹言语都似飞到了九天云外。

云外天边，止水和鼬走进真和亭，向老板娘要两份自酿的甘酒，一份酱油团子与一份水羊羹。室外铺红布的坐席，色彩艳丽的绸伞蔽荫一方，施施然就着天地山色与潮湿的信风，安安静静在彼此身边享用此刻的甜美与笃定，兴许就是最简单的幸福。

鼬放下竹签，招手示意：“老板娘，再要一份花见团子。”  
止水碟子里的水羊羹才缺了一角，忍不住打趣他：“鼬真的是比起花更喜欢团子呢。”  
抿一口浓甜的甘酒，鼬长睫下的眸子喜怒不显地睨他一眼，淡定回应：“我是个实诚人。”

“爸爸吩咐过的寄木细工箸箱，美琴妈妈和妈妈的话是汤饼……”鸣人穿梭在箱根汤本的特产门店，碎碎念着要为亲友准备的手信，忽然转头询问：“佐助，富岳爸爸比较喜欢手工艺品还是点心呀我说？”  
佐助百无聊赖地小小打一个哈欠，内心迅速在维护父亲的形象与暴露他的真实喜好之间做出了选择：“你给他买一盒箱根之月就行，他喜欢那个。”  
“好甜……”  
“别看着我，哥哥口味像他，我比较像母亲。”

鸣人不禁回想起小时候的事，怪不得每次到佐助家作客富岳叔叔总是拿甜食哄自己，还总是多此一举地解释是鼬哥的存粮。想及此处，又忍不住为宇智波家的遗传性不坦率暗暗偷笑，佐助也不全是像美琴妈妈的嘛。他做贼心虚地觑一眼佐助，对方正好又懒懒地打了个哈欠，眼底的浅青因为肤色偏白而愈加明显。

“买好这个，我们就回旅馆吧我说。”  
“嗯？不是说还想去看玻璃之森？”  
“唔，”鸣人摇摇头，“逛累了，想回去泡温泉，独立汤池可舒服了，机会难得。”  
“笨蛋，”心底蓦地酸酸软软，马虎的家伙总在意想不到的地方心细，他不甘心地揉乱鸣人蓬松的金发，说：“回头可别抱怨。”

如果旅途没有一点无伤大雅的小波折，似乎就不能算是合格的旅程了。

佐助和鸣人站在旅馆，准确地说，是旅馆的脚下。因为临时起意的计划变更，他们都忽略了旅馆接驳巴士的间隔时间。二十分钟一班的接驳巴士，就在他们从登山缆车下来时，眼睁睁地目送走了一辆。旅馆已然近在咫尺，停留等待纵使不甚明智，但是旅馆门前那段将近七十度的陡坡，才是巴士的存在意义。

“要等吗？”  
“等什么呀，又没有行李，走回去就好了。百来米的上坡，小佐助你该不会腿软吧？”

佐助斜他一眼，背过身弯下腰：“上来吧。”  
“什么意思呀，混蛋，谁要你背，别小看人了我说。”  
“早上摔下去的时候扭到了吧，”头也不回，他只是平板地陈述由头，用不容拒绝的语气催促：“赶紧上来，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

鸣人脸上的惊讶一闪而过，抿抿唇又绽出一张大大的笑脸，淘气地扑到他的背上。

“什么时候发现的？”  
“你撞我的时候就知道了，以为自己掩饰得很好吗，白痴。”  
“哼，只是稍微扭一下，不碍事的。”  
“爬完这段坡就不是稍微扭一下了。”

无话可说的鸣人撇撇嘴，恶作剧似的甩着脑袋将身上热烘烘的薄汗蹭在对方背上。

山间清凉，然而没走几步，两具紧贴的身体业已蒸腾起独属于年轻人的火热温度。单薄的衣料相互洇湿，热浊的气息在彼此呼吸里循环，信息素的味道纠缠缭绕，犹如一个蒸笼罩在两人身周，要将他们慢火焙成一道水乳交融的汤。

两人在风拂树叶的沙沙声中，心猿意马地走着。  
忽然，佐助打破了这份表面的平静：“你顶到我了。”  
“……”

鸣人的脸瞬间涨成烂熟的红苹果，恨不能立刻从他背上跳下来，再挖个洞把自己埋进去。他掩耳盗铃似的把脸埋进手臂，却不防眼角余光扫见佐助修身的衣裤在腹部撑起的小帐篷。

“混蛋，你自己不还是一样我说！”  
“你都顶着我了，我一个正常Alpha怎么可能没反应。”佐助一本正经地胡说八道。  
“你！你恶人先告状，我要下来！”  
“别动！”佐助喝止挣扎着点火而不自知的鸣人，忍无可忍在他屁股狠狠掐了一把，“再乱动，我现在就给你办了。”

鸣人前所未有地安静了。

“报酬。”  
“什、什么？”  
“背你上去的报酬。”  
“哈？混蛋佐助，你别太过分了我说！”  
“惯例，以身相许吧。”  
“什么鬼惯例、喂，别又趁机掐我屁股！”

百来米的斜坡转眼就到了尽头，佐助却没有把鸣人放下来的意思，无视旅馆工作人员的讶异目光，背着吵吵嚷嚷的鸣人回了他们的房间。

他径直把人往床上一放，转身走到行李架翻找起来。鸣人横躺在床上，盯着镜子里的背影猜想佐助大概在找……想及此处，他本就因为热度而泛红的脸颊，又漆上一层绯色。

两人身上的信息素是最坦诚的，所谓的约会旅行不就理应包涵用身体对话的必选项吗。他索性双眼一闭，自暴自弃地把身体摊成了一横任君采撷。

属于佐助的带有柠檬罗勒清香的气息越来越近，鞋带被解开，鞋子被脱掉，然后是袜子，然而鸣人却没有等来预料之中更进一步的动静。他睁开眼睛撑坐起来，看到的是佐助蹲在他身前，修长有力的手指正抓着他微微红肿的右脚踝试探性地按揉。

“这里疼吗？”  
“呃、嗯，不对，你不是……”  
“急什么，”佐助拈起手边刚刚翻找出来的胶布和绷带熟练地进行固定，“受伤了不知道要处理吗？”  
“哦……”

鸣人有种蓄力一拳砸在了棉花上的尴尬，视线不由自主落在了佐助即使蹲在地上依然瞩目的小帐篷上。正在享受松弛按摩的脚踝，传来他的体温还有细腻的皮肤触感。那双白皙的手，骨节分明又柔韧灵巧，此时正不辞劳苦地游移在自己的伤处。鸣人心底暖烘烘的，想要触摸这个人，想要拥抱这个人，想要亲吻这个人，想要……万千想法纷纷扰扰，仿佛要将他的心涨成一个幸福的气球，想要让这个人知道，自己如他所深爱自己般深爱着他。

佐助手里一空，而后肩头一重。鸣人光裸的右脚踩上他的肩膀，一手架在弓起的膝上，就着这个稍显粗鲁的姿势，倾身捏住了他的下巴，不由分说地吻了下去。这个吻就如同他本人，直来直去又横冲直撞，毫无半点花哨与技巧，用着最炽热的温度和最天然的本能去表达，传递那最直白不过最纯粹不过的爱意。

“等不及了？”  
“混蛋……”

情欲朦胧的两双眼眸，似乎早就这个问题有了答案。

佐助抓住那只斗胆调戏自己的手，细碎的轻吻落在上面，搔搔痒痒的感觉惹得鸣人瑟缩了一下，又被紧紧扣住，宛如儿戏的惩罚。相扣的双手，十指渐次交缠。佐助握住他踩在自己肩上的裸足，使了个巧劲，便是天翻地覆将他牢牢压倒在床铺上。

彼此身体的等待时间都足够长，忙碌的校园生活积压了太多无法纾解的爱欲与情意，在经过方才一番不算短暂的忍耐，两具身体早已蓄势待发，只虔诚地等待灵肉合一的时刻到来。

两股不同的信息素糅合在一起，无声无息又无处不在地充盈在房间的每一个角落。小佐助和小鸣人在佐助的解放下，于浓郁美味的香气中赤诚相见，更加精神蓬勃地昂起小脑袋，仿佛遇见了一生的竞争对手，暗暗涌动着跃跃欲试的冲劲。

鸣人看着赤身裸体的小佐助，吞了吞口水，口干舌燥地找茬：“小混蛋穿衣服去。”

佐助挑起锋利的剑眉，手往口袋一掏，一把安全套洒在鸣人脸侧的床上。

“够了吗？”  
鸣人视线扫过上面的包装，竟然贴了特产店的贴纸，一时目瞪口呆：“你什么时候买的？”  
“你买手信的时候。”  
“这么多……”  
“一打。”  
“买这么多有特价吗？”  
“……老板送了两个试用装。”  
“用得完吗我说？”  
“你在质疑我？”  
“呃……那你试试？”

一只手还跟对方握在一起，鸣人单手拈过一个包装，用牙齿撕开，囫囵给小佐助穿上了雨衣。他邀请似的眨眨一双干净的蓝眸，水汽氤氲，衬着眼尾一点薄粉色，竟有了些许难得一见的风情，瞥得佐助心跳都乱成擂鼓。

迫不及待的二人，默契地跳过了冗长的前戏，佐助一挺身，小佐助就沿着湿漉漉的通道滑向至神秘至靡丽的深处。分不清是谁的温度更灼热，没有多余的抚慰，只有彼此深深刻进灵魂中的注视，十指紧紧相扣的执念，以及宣泄与传递心意的一次次原始磨合，每一次严丝合缝的楔入都像是最淋漓的告白。

他们在彼此眼中，攀上漫天星辰的巅峰，褪尽肉欲而终有不褪色的爱无形牵绊。

佐助和鸣人维持着身体相连的亲密姿势，纠缠着用力拥吻对方，沉溺于难分你我的高潮余韵。然后，在不应期稍逝的时候，再一次渴求对方的身体，寻求灵魂碰撞所产生的共鸣与融合。

咆哮叫嚣的躁动在安全套的消耗中渐渐偃旗息鼓，而他们的身体也在一次比一次的余裕缠绵中褪去衣衫的遮掩又布满独属于彼此的印痕，满室淫靡的呻吟与喘息早已像调味粉一样溶进辛料浓汤似的稠密信息素里，床单被褥凌乱的褶皱记录着他们每一次充分深入彼此的姿势。

终于，在床头的空包装与完整包装达到平衡时，他们像是在深海沉沦又窒息的生还者，筋疲力尽地浮上水面，沐浴在另一个倒悬的碧蓝海天中。

独立的庭院温泉最大的好处，大概就是无须为一身纵欲的痕迹而尴尬。

鸣人双手枕在池边的石头上，全身上下酸软如泥，总错觉下一秒或许就要脱力溺没在温滑的泉水里。一阵清风拂过，仿佛为他拭去了几许尘埃般的沉累。他睁开半眯的蓝净双眸，院墙之外，苍穹尽头，飘渺又神秘的富士山景在云深云浅处海市蜃楼般展露隐约风姿。

“佐助，你看！”

佐助望着远山隐隐，淌过温热的泉水，站定在鸣人背后，双手扶上他劲实的腰腹，手下的曲线宛若富士那优美而硬朗的山腰弧度，饱含柔和却足以顶天立地的傲然生命力。他一瞬恍神，鬼使神差地低下头，舔过鸣人的肩颈曲线。

“混蛋佐助，”嘶哑的声线在高音处走成锯齿状的破音，“你还来呀我说……”  
像一个耍赖讨要糖果的孩子，他含着对方的耳垂嗫喏：“再一次。”  
“说好，就一次、唔——”

温泉水溅起纷纷扬扬的水花，咕咚咕咚地淹没一双痴缠的剪影。

咖啡馆别致的露台，一剪斜阳影影绰绰地投在木头地板上，鼬伸向甜点上一枚红润莓果的叉子顿在半空。

“鼬，看，富士山。”  
“嗯，还真看到了。”

叉子落下，莓果酸酸甜甜，他将那份果味用舌尖抹进止水的唇瓣齿列，又被对方卷搅的舌嘬走半口混合着奶油与果酱的甜美。

夜色四起，止水和鼬也回到了留宿的旅馆。

晚餐安排在房间里，四人身着宽松的浴衣围坐矮桌，一盘盘经过料理人精心烹饪的特色食材罗列面前，琳琅满目地铺开了丰盛的一席。

“将近傍晚的时候，”止水将一块挑净鱼刺的鱼肉夹进鼬的碗里，聊起他们下午的见闻：“我跟鼬正在咖啡店的露台，忽然就看到富士远景了。”  
“止水哥和鼬哥也看到了吗，”鸣人大口大口嚼着箱根特有的炸若鹭鱼，口齿不清地说：“我们很早就回旅馆了，泡温泉的时候也看到了我说，对吧，佐助。”  
“嗯，看到了，山景，”佐助意味不明地停顿，暧昧的眼神落在鸣人领口隐约的印子上，手在背后不着痕迹地搭上他的侧腰，才继续道：“很性感。”

似乎想起什么奇怪的回忆，鸣人的头埋得更低，仿佛要把自己泛红的脸泡进箱根最著名的荞麦面汤，泡成一枚粉白的鸣门卷。

Side Story 2 END


	14. 拾

拾

东京警察病院，康复治疗室。

“小心点，鼬先生，今天是有哪里不舒服吗？身体不适的话，请一定要告诉我们。”

今天的康复训练才完成不到一半，鼬已经是第三次摔倒，这跟他之前的状态很不同。护士让他在轮椅上坐好，又递给他一杯温水。

“只是有些累，”鼬微笑着向旁边的小护士解释，不着痕迹地揉了揉腰，又意有所指地扫了一眼不远处的止水，“大概昨晚睡姿不太好，腰有点酸。”

止水接收到鼬谴责的目光，转头跟自己身边的康复治疗师求情：“医生，鼬今天的训练就到这里可以吗，他昨晚太累了。”

治疗师当然也注意到今天的异常，目光在止水和鼬之间晃了晃，别有深意地停留在鼬揉腰的动作，以及宽大的病号服领口若隐若现的红印上。

“我记得你们还在留院吧，病房的单人床那么窄……”

“抱歉，”止水还扶着行走杠，只能单手做了个抱歉的手势，陪着笑像个尴尬的大男孩，“情难自禁，一时没把持住……我们以后会注意的，不会再影响康复训练的进度。”

Beta治疗师托了托鼻梁上的眼镜，用一种你们这些淫乱的禽兽Alpha的眼神，给予了止水目光的洗礼。

“鼬先生今天的训练就到此为止吧，他剩下的训练，就由止水先生你来完成好了。”  
“欸？医生，这……”  
“反正你也有相当余裕的精力不是吗？”治疗师拿起训练计划开始修改，“今天来不及了，请容许我明天为你提供一个新的训练计划。把持不住的话，多训练就好了。”  
“……”

鼬愉快地无视了止水向自己投来的无声求救，拿出平板点开一个加密的档案确认时间。

佐助接到卫星视讯请求的时候，正在南美的海港城市休假。

鼬和止水醒来一周后，情况稳定，佐助的事也就没有再隐瞒的必要。身为兄长的鼬并未就此多作表示，只是每月三、四次，总会主动联络他。

不一会儿，佐助不情不愿的脸就显示在平板的屏幕上。

“就这么不愿意看见哥哥吗，佐助。”  
“我很忙。”  
“哦？难道是忙着成为英雄，被最美的女人亲吻然后再被人永远地忘记？”  
“别开无聊的玩笑。这个时间你不是应该在做康复训练吗？”  
“已经完成了。”鼬好心情地笑笑，“这个时间，你不是应该在卡塔赫纳休假吗？”  
“……有什么是你不知道的？”  
“例如，你最近过得如何？工作还顺利吗，身体有没有大碍？”  
“很好，你们别挂心。”  
“真的？”鼬深深看了弟弟一眼，“算了，看来也没什么事。”

虽然知道并不在视频镜头范围内，佐助还是把旁边的拐杖推远了一点，他在刚刚完成的任务里小腿骨裂，轻伤然而影响行动，才有了在南美的假期。

鼬注意到他的动作，挑挑眉，没有拆穿他。

“咳，”佐助转移话题，“东京进入梅雨季了吧。”  
“听母亲讲，家里的紫阳花陆陆续续都开满了。”  
“淅淅沥沥下雨的话，母亲一个人，还是别让她勉强去打理院子为好。”  
鼬顿了顿，露出复杂的眼神，“没关系，母亲不是一个人在打理院子。”  
“是吗……”佐助懂得哥哥避而不谈的言下之意，视线转向别处，“听说东京最近不是很太平，梅雨季开始以后，连续发生了几起恶性事件，而且——”  
“我一直在医院，”鼬打断他，“警视厅里的事情也都不清楚。”  
“……”

“鼬哥，你们今天的康复训练完成了吗我说，按摩师的预约时间到了。”

熟悉的声音从扩音器里传出，佐助下意识就要去终止视讯，却发现屏幕一片混沌。起先还以为是鼬先一步终止了通讯，然而，他很快就发现是对方把屏幕遮住了。

鬼使神差地，佐助停下摁键的手，安静地去听对面传来的对话。

鼬把平板反扣在膝上，笑着抬起头，招呼鸣人到自己身前来。

“怎么今天过来了，不是要工作？”  
“妈妈跟美琴妈妈说什么阴天最适合泡温泉的，现在估计已经在北海道了我说，所以我就过来了。反正这里离霞关也不远，等下我再回去加班。”  
“最近很忙吧，新闻里看到好几起案件的报道。”  
“唉，是呀我说，大概天气不好，人心情跟着不好，就总想搞点大新闻吧。”鸣人意识到自己的说法不太妥当，不好意思地挠挠头发，“最近都忙晕头了我说，还有同事被袭击，幸好不严重，也多亏这次的线索，马上就要结案了。”

鸣人在那边絮絮叨叨地说着，佐助则在这边认认真真地听着，仿佛对方是在和他而并非他的哥哥交谈一般。

不想错过对面哪怕一丁点的话语。

“我说，鼬哥那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“鼬哥现在都有跟佐助联系的吧，”鸣人视线转向别处，这个小动作像极了佐助方才的样子，“最近，他还好吗？之前他们分派到了一个挺危险的任务……爸爸又把密码换了，这次怎么试都试不出来我说……”

佐助握着鼠标的手，不经意地抖了抖。

“他挺好的，在休假，身体也没什么大问题。”  
“那就好……光顾着说，预约时间到了，止水哥还没结束吗，我先带鼬哥你过去吧。”  
“嗯，”鼬点点头，任由鸣人推着轮椅，“别再偷偷摸摸用波风叔叔的账号了，就算他不生气，终究影响不好。”  
“我知道的我说，可是没办法呀……”

——可是没办法呀……

这句话就像一把小锤子，一下下敲在心上，佐助咬牙忍受着心房传来的钝痛，还想再听听那个熟悉的声音，却发现对方已经终止了视讯。

“鸣人，”鼬垂下长长的眼睫，轻声说：“弟弟就拜托你了。”  
“嗯？鼬哥，你刚刚说什么？”  
“没什么。”

梅雨季结束不久，止水和鼬就被允许出院，但是等到康复治疗完全结束，已经是第二年的春天了。

鼬受过伤的身体不再适合留在国际反恐对策课，复职以后，转到了外事课从事行政文职的工作。止水的后遗症则更严重些，失去了右眼，左眼的视力也因为注射过量药物而只保留在0.1。他放弃了就职多年的警视厅，用抚恤金在霞关盘了一个店面，计划开一间同时供应和菓子和洋菓子的简餐店。

今年的梅雨季来得很早，雨水似乎特别充沛，小前院的花木被雨水洗涤得格外浓艳，Mr. S&I 的玻璃门上挂着“Coming Soon”的牌子。

“怎么样？”鼬捧着平板在还没开张的简餐店里转了一圈，“这店面不错吧。”  
“所以你是打算来向弟弟炫耀自己成了老板娘？”屏幕里的佐助漫不经心地边说着边保养手枪，“还是想炫耀止水哥为了给你做三色团子，专门开了个店？”  
“两样都有，”鼬毫不在意对方的打趣，回答得理直气壮，“也想顺便炫耀一下止水的好厨艺。”  
“这种话正式营业没有赤字再来说比较合适。”  
“嗯哼，昨晚母亲的生日宴，可是连挑剔的父亲和波风叔叔都对止水的料理评价颇高。”在止水的问题上，鼬总是不经意表现出难得的孩子气。  
“波风一家也来了？”佐助状似无意地询问。  
“要看昨晚的照片吗？”  
佐助专心给枪上油，看不清脸上的表情，“不想。”  
鼬盯着屏幕，却没能捕捉到对方的松动，无奈地叹了口气，“佐助，你……”

“鼬，又在跟佐助视讯？”

随着爽朗的声音，屏幕对面一碟三色团子和一盅煎茶被放到鼬的面前，然后就见止水搭着鼬的肩膀和他交换了一个肆无忌惮的亲吻。

“啧，没什么事我就关了。”佐助不耐烦地说。  
“等等呀，”止水挤着鼬坐下，戴着眼镜的脸出现在视讯屏幕上，“好久不见，佐助。”  
“上周你才给我打过招呼……”  
“和正式见面总是不一样的。说起上周，我回警视厅办事，想着顺路跟鸣人打声招呼。”

鼬和佐助手上的动作都顿了顿，毕竟他们的对话里从来都有意无意规避这个名字，仿佛那是个会召唤出深渊魔法的咒语，止水却大大方方打破了他们的禁忌。

“可惜那天鸣人出现场去了，不过他那个桌面还真是壮观。文件档案不说，零食呀鲜花呀小玩意呀都快堆成山。听说大多是或Alpha或Beta的贡献，但也有那些行政办公室里的Omega小姐。也是呐，这两年，鸣人各方面都越长越出挑，性格也好，人缘可想而知。”

止水脸上一派自然随意，仿佛在和弟弟分享一个轻松不过的日常趣事，镜片后笑弯的眉眼却意味深长地等待着对方的反应。

没有让他失望，佐助手上没控制住劲道，铁制的通条一下子被掰出了三十度角。

佐助看着手里报废的通条，有些回不过神。

“佐助，你有想过什么时候回来吗？”止水还是微笑着，却神色认真地扔出不亚于炸弹的这么一句，“昨晚波风叔叔跟父亲提起，你在外面这两年成长得很迅速，表现相当优异。那么，经历了许多事，又通过成长获得不凡实力的你，也应该了解，力量追求是永无止境的，更重要的还是从容面对的气量。”

止水见他似乎陷入沉思，便又继续，“父亲谈起最近的局势渐渐平缓，你既已成为宇智波家值得信赖的基石，考虑固然要深远，但选择也未必就剩下狭隘。”

直到视讯结束，佐助还是没能从思绪中抽身，并不是止水的话让他多么醍醐灌顶，仅仅是，那都是他所理解承认的事实。

——你有想过什么时候回来吗？

佐助把通条随手一扔，翻开日程表，有些事情也并不是一蹴而就的，往往需要一点契机。

邮箱显示有新的邮件，不出意料，是哥哥发来的母亲生日宴的照片。

照片上是宇智波一家四口的留影，拿相机的估计是波风委员长。因为在照片的角落，正在分吃点心，笑得特别幸福开心的玖辛奈和鸣人，意外地入了镜。

佐助把照片放大到极限，那个角落里的鸣人，笑容还是那么灿烂，好像能够照亮一片荒野，蓝净的眼睛隐藏起来，但眯眼的表情又显得尤其可爱。

他仔仔细细地看了一会儿，才将这张照片放入一个以单字母N为标题的加密文件夹。

那里面琳琳种种，全是这两年里鼬发来的，边边角角总会“意外”出现鸣人的照片。

TBC


	15. 拾壹

拾壹

所谓契机，大抵都是来得毫无预警。

“以上，是第一季度计划会议需要转达给各位的信息。”大蛇丸把投影幕上的展示撤下，又示意门边的兜把会议室的照明打开，“那么，接下来我们讨论一下即将进行的人事变动。”

他毒蛇般锐利的目光一一扫过与会人员的脸，又专门在两位分队队长处别有深意地停留片刻。

“正如方才提到的，上头对万蛇项目两年的实施成果很满意，并且有意将这个项目发展成可持续运转的长期模式。也就是说，会引入新旧轮替的制度，周期为两年，采取一半旧人带一半新人的方式。”  
“是需要我带的鹰小队和兜的音小队，一队回国复命，一队留下来带新人的意思？”  
“没错，”大蛇丸点点头，“所以你们两队的意向如何？”  
“随便你们。”佐助抱着臂无所谓地说。  
“我们音小队也接受上级安排。”  
“都没有意向的话，我可是会很头疼的，给你们两天的考虑时间。没有问题的话，散会。”

佐助才走出会议室，一段西部风情的旋律响起。

手机屏幕上的号码十分熟悉，是日向家下任族长人选，也是佐助多年好友，日向宁次。宁次从庆应毕业后就按着家里的规划投身商海，年纪轻轻便已做出一番成绩，为家族庞大的财富王国锦上添花。因着日向家这一层关系，佐助这两年没少与这位“损友”打交道，毕竟两家有着互助互利的优良传统。

“宇智波佐助。”  
“是我，日向宁次。”  
“我不记得最近有什么能让唯利是图的日向少爷惦记起我。”  
“我可是以朋友的身份，看在大家同是菁英同仁的情分上，要送你一个重要情报。”  
“我倒不觉得这种无谓的情分可以让你提供多么重要的情报。”  
“这个情报你会感情趣的。”宁次在电话那头愉快地轻笑出声，“日本时间，昨日下午四时，东京警视厅搜查一课的漩涡鸣人警视，搬进了搜查四课的我爱罗警视位于东京代田区的私人公寓。”  
“……”佐助不自觉捏紧了手中的手机。  
“我爱罗从高中时代单身到现在，一个如此优秀的Alpha活得这么无欲无求，别人不知道原因，我们可不能装作不知情。”  
“哼。”佐助不屑地发出鼻音，却不由想起高中时，鸣人与我爱罗是如何从上百人的帮派围殴中并肩杀出，而后自此成为彼此过命的交情。  
“你好像不是很在意，”宁次的声音满满都是揶揄，“那我不妨提醒你这条情报的价值之处。波风水门的政治道路还有相当上升空间，你一定已经听说了千手家当政的那几位有多看好他。鸣人在警视厅三年，今年破格升任警视，说是大好前途也不为过。当然，他们家不会用感情关系做利益筹码。但是，他们没有意愿，不代表其他人不趋之若鹜。别忘了，鸣人可是Omega。这两年，多少人在他身边挖空心思，难道不是你从我这里打听到的情报？”  
“是又怎样？”  
“不怎么样，我就是把情报告知你而已，再见。”

宁次爽快地挂断电话，佐助深呼吸了好几下，才忍下了把电话扔出去泄愤的冲动。

他快步走回会议室，甩开门的同时，重重拍在大蛇丸面前的台面上。

“我们队要回国。”  
“呵呵，所以说你们考虑一下就有结果了。”  
“那么，我们音小队就留下来吧。”

同一时间，挂断电话的宁次心情颇好地欣赏了一番落地窗外的林立高楼。

“这次算我们欠你一个人情。”坐在办公桌对面的鹿丸开口。  
“不用，”他转头看向鹿丸，“算我还鸣人的人情吧。”

佐助离开得决绝，回归的时候也足够果断。

三天后，鹰小队的四人已经坐上了A国飞往东京的航班。

从警视厅长官千手纲手的办公室出来，佐助和他的小队成员，获得了五天的休整假期。

【欢迎回来，佐助^_^ 来止水的店共进午餐如何？】

佐助回国的事情甚至还未向父亲报备，距离飞机着陆东京也才过去了三个小时，鼬分秒不差的电邮，让他忍不住感叹转了文职的兄长情报能力依然可怕。

“咦？队长你怎么回来就有人请吃饭，带上我们呀，飞机餐都没吃饱。”  
水月探头偷看自家队长的电邮，死皮赖脸地求请客。

“是我哥，”佐助不动声色地收起手机，“重吾和香燐也一起，就当是庆祝回国，走吧。”

队长的请客决定，立马带起了鹰小队成员一阵欢呼。

虽然在视讯里多多少少都见过止水命名为Mr. S&I的简餐店，但此番还是佐助首次身临这间隐蔽在霞关肃穆建筑群中的小店。小前院栽种扶娑花木，清新雅致，店门口有陈列柜，精致的和菓子和洋菓子依意趣摆设，绘了浅色花纹的落地玻璃门，隐约可见店内舒适整洁的环境，点缀简洁的欧风桌椅。

鼬坐在小前院打起阳伞的室外席，近处早山茶绢密的花朵与白铁花枝的桌椅相得益彰。

“佐助，”他熟稔地向佐助招手，仿佛分开的数年都不值一提，“你终于肯回来了。”  
“嗯，”久违地再见兄长，佐助不禁有几分情怯眼热，“我回来了。”

“叮铃叮铃”  
随着门楣的风铃响起，玻璃门被推开。

“鼬哥，止水哥问你要不要吃刚出炉的梳芙厘——

佐助……”

“鸣人……”

推门而出的鸣人，和佐助打了个照脸。

不是没肖想过再会，只是梦里千百次的会面，又怎及得上真正重逢的一分一毫。

仅仅是彼此安静的对视，就仿佛斗转星移沧海桑田而世间万物惟剩你我，千头万绪万语千言都归于沉寂，脉脉无言。

“佐助，你回来了。”最终，先开口的是鸣人。  
“嗯，你——”

“叮铃叮铃”  
门楣的风铃再一次响起，而走出的身影也不陌生。

“鸣人，最近胃不舒服吧，咖啡给你加了两倍奶可以吗？”

我爱罗自然不过地走到鸣人身边，挨着他的肩站定。

“宇智波佐助，你回来了。”他似乎才发现佐助的存在，像个不咸不淡的朋友开口寒暄。  
“嗯，”佐助十分肯定对方在店内就发现自己了，不觉蹙紧眉头，转向鸣人的目光多了几分不愉快的戏谑，“听说你们同居了？恭喜。”

气氛一时尴尬。

鸣人看着他翘起的唇角毫无笑意，心脏隐隐抽痛，张口要解释。  
“佐助，我——”

这时候，又来了几位白领装束的客人，围在不远处的陈列柜挑选点心。

鸣人警觉地往那个方向看两眼，要出口的话戛然而止。我爱罗轻轻搂住他的肩膀，他也只是默许了这个动作。

“谢谢。”我爱罗自然地答复佐助。

佐助紧握的拳头上，条条青筋暴起。

鹰小队三个成员本来也在陈列柜那边看菜单，却也敏锐地注意到了这边剑拔弓张的气氛。

“佐助，这里的点心好漂亮！你要选哪款，我们选不一样的互相尝尝好了。”  
作为宇智波佐助的爱慕者之一，漩涡香燐凭借她女性的直觉，率先走过来，双手抱住佐助的手臂，缠着他宛如黏人的女友。

本来低着头的鸣人，闻言讶异地抬头，视线粘着在他们交缠的手臂上。

“不介绍一下吗？”鸣人神色复杂地望向他，苦涩地开口，“佐助。”

佐助避开了鸣人直视的目光，却没有甩开香燐的纠缠。  
“这位是漩涡香燐，这是水月、重吾，他们都是我的小队成员。”

“顺便也介绍一下我吧。”一个突兀的声音插进来，佐井走到鸣人和我爱罗身边，“你们买午餐也太久了，我的车停在路边可是被交通课的同僚盯了整整二十分钟。”  
“抱歉，佐井。佐助，这位是——”  
“我叫佐井，”佐井打断了鸣人的介绍，“是鸣人现在的搭档，”他微妙地重读了“现在”，“这位一定是鸣人以前的搭档，宇智波佐助君吧。首次见面，多多指教。”

黑着脸，佐助没有去回握对方伸过来的手。那张与自己几分肖似又挂着假笑的脸，让他生理心理都十分厌恶。并且，他知道这个人，出身团藏的根共同进步改革社。虽然是个Beta，但想方设法把这样的人安排在鸣人身边，简直司马昭之心。不过，根据日向宁次交换的情报，这个人很有可能已经成为双面间谍。

佐助肆无忌惮地上下打量对方，佐井笑得人畜无害的脸犹如面具，气氛坏到了极点。

“咳咳，”看够了戏的鼬，抱着杯子喝一口煎茶，“佐助今晚回家吃饭吧，母亲有两年多没见过你了。”

佐助收回视线，点点头。

“鸣人也好久没来家里了，母亲昨天才提起很想你，”鼬目光温柔看向旁边的鸣人，“今晚就到家里吃个便饭吧，也好一起叙叙旧。”

“好……”鸣人开口又犹豫了，转头去看身边的我爱罗。

“我爱罗也一起来怎么样？人多点热闹，母亲一定会很高兴。”

“好的，工作结束我们就到府上叨扰了。”  
我爱罗安抚地拍拍鸣人，礼貌地应下邀约。

“另外，几位想必这两年照拂我家佐助许多，不嫌弃的话？”  
“好啊好啊，我还没去过队长家里，求之不得。”

水月和香燐热烈响应了鼬的提议，重吾也点头答应。

鼬把询问的目光转向佐井，佐井笑眯眯地摇头，“我是劳碌命，就不去打扰了。”

鸣人三人离开后，佐助也带着鹰小队三人进店里找位置点餐。

“叮铃叮铃”

穿着餐厅制服的止水走过来，惯性地撩了撩鼬的辫尾，说：“结束了吗？”  
“安排好了，”鼬惬意地享用三色团子，“让母亲今晚多做点菜，人多。”  
“早上已经跟母亲报备过了。”

止水低头咬走一颗樱粉色的团子，好笑地看着鼬的表情从不可置信到生气，虽然这样细微的表情变化大概只有最亲近的人才能察觉。他捏着鼬的下颔，用一个轻软的吻把嘴里的团子渡回去，又抖了抖手上的薄织围巾，在对方脖子上松松地围了两圈，打了一个不碍事的短结。

“不冷……”  
“还是初春……”  
“你就发情了吗？”  
“那也不是因为初春，而是因为鼬。”

说着，两人又借着婆娑的山茶绿叶，缠缠绵绵地吻在了一处。

TBC


	16. 【番外三】七十岁的鹰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是当时佐助生日的贺文番外，想着送个团子鸣人给助哥当礼物吧(´・ω・`)  
> 幼稚园时期的他们。

【番外三】七十岁的鹰

美琴应声拉开自家大门的时候，看到的就是圆圆脸的玖辛奈抱着圆圆脸的鸣人，睁着同样又大又圆的两双眼睛，等在那里。本来还阴云密布的心，也都不由自主散出一片晴空。

“我们来了的说。电话里这么急，发生什么事了？”  
美琴将手竖在唇边，凑到玖辛奈面前悄声说：“小灰早上走了，闷闷不乐一整天了。”  
而后，她直起身，向着起居室的方向提高声音喊道：“佐助，玖辛奈阿姨带鸣人来玩了哦，不过来打声招呼吗？”  
像是为了附和美琴的话，鸣人也奶声奶气地高喊：“佐助，我来了我说。”

起居室那边什么动静也没有，美琴和玖辛奈对看一眼，担忧地摇摇头。

“妈妈，放我下来。”  
没有得到如常回应和欢迎的鸣人嘟嘟嘴，在玖辛奈怀里扭动挣扎着要下地，玖辛奈只好把他放在地上。鸣人飞快地踢掉鞋子，熟门熟路地蹬蹬蹬往起居室跑去。

收拾得干净整洁的起居室里，佐助正以脸朝下的姿势趴在鼬的膝上，不声不响也不动。鼬揉着弟弟浓黑柔软的短发，安安静静地吃着三色团子，向匆匆出现的鸣人点头示意。

鸣人又蹬蹬蹬地跑到佐助旁边，坐下来不解地侧头看他的后脑勺。

“佐助，我来了哦。”

看了一会儿，还是没有回应，鸣人伸手去戳佐助露在外面白白软软的脸颊。佐助侧过头，露出一只漆黑的眼睛没好气地瞪他一眼，又把脸埋进了哥哥的膝上。

“鼬哥，佐助怎么了我说？”鸣人问旁边还在优哉游哉吃团子的鼬。

鼬把佐助扔在旁边的一张画拿过来，给他看，又说“小灰早上走了，小鸟的寿命跟我们不一样，它努力活了这两年已经很不容易了。”

鸣人低头去看那张童稚的画，那是他和佐助把小灰从树底下救回来又决定养在佐助家里以后，佐助的作品，是他们跟小灰一起生活的画面。

又大又圆的蓝眼睛，闪烁着晶晶亮亮的水光，然后又大又圆的泪珠子积聚在里面，像滚圆的玻璃珠，盛不住了啪嗒啪嗒地往下坠。

佐助感觉到砸在后脑勺上的水滴，倏地撑起小身子，发现鸣人胖嘟嘟的脸果然已经成了揉皱的面团，眼泪鼻涕止不住地往下流。

“呜呜，小灰、小灰不在了吗，呜呜呜呜……”  
“欸，笨蛋，你别哭呀，好丑，别哭了……小灰跟我们不一样……”

佐助手忙脚乱地去擦鸣人汹涌的泪珠，想要安慰他。然而哭泣像是会传染一般，说着说着，佐助自己也扁起嘴来，泪水在眼眶里打转，哽咽着忍耐。

鼬见状放下手中的签子，一边一个摁在自己怀里，让他们尽情发泄。

小孩子心浅，泪水来得快去得也快。

等到他们都打着哭嗝，渐渐安静下来，鼬把眼睛红红的两人带到后院的香樟树下，小灰就是长眠在这里。

鼬领着他们认真地行了二拍一礼，清风染上樟树的清香缓缓吹过，年幼的他们似懂非懂地经历了一场郑重的离别。

鸣人转头去看握着小拳头依旧伤心的佐助，佐助本来就喜欢自由飞翔的鸟类，跟小灰的感情也尤其深厚，这场离别在他心上的阴霾并不能轻易消散。

“鼬哥，小鸟的生命都这么短吗？”鸣人又把头转向另一边，皱巴着一张圆脸提问。  
“大部分都是，不过……我看书上说，鹰可以活七十年，就跟人类差不多了。”

鸣人点点头，把这个答案牢牢记在心上。

晚上，鸣人留下来跟宇智波家一起用餐。

美琴宠溺地看着他大口大口扒饭的样子，说：“鸣人周六要不要来我们家玩？”

她这句话一出口，除了鸣人停下了勺子，佐助也放下了手中的碗筷，低着头，有点紧张地抓住旁边哥哥的衣角。

“星期六吗？”鸣人想起家里台历那个圈上小团扇的“23号”，看看美琴又看看佐助，笑得露出一排整齐洁白的乳齿：“好啊！”

星期五的早上，鸣人走进幼稚园的时候，觉得今天的气氛有点不对。班里的女孩子们都藏藏掖掖地捧着包装精美的礼物，三五成群地窃窃私语。

“明天就是宇智波同学的生日，我已经准备好礼物了，希望他会收下。”  
“我也是，我还专门让妈妈买了最好看的缎带，这样宇智波同学一定会记住我的。”  
……

鸣人隔着一点距离，听着女孩子们七嘴八舌的叽叽喳喳，心里莫名其妙有点小情绪。

“早，鸣人。”  
佐助像往常一样走进幼稚园，然后还没等到鸣人的回应，就被一群女孩子围了起来。

“早……”  
鸣人看着佐助酷酷地收下女孩子们的礼物，揪着自己的罩衫下摆，纠结了一会儿像是下定决心一般，又元气地跑开了。

日历飞快地翻过一页，星期六的宇智波家如同往常一样安宁平静，又似乎暗暗跃动着不一样的希冀期待。

“妈妈，蛋糕……”  
佐助从厨房门边探出半个脑袋，犹犹豫豫地问。  
“妈妈准备了黑森林蛋糕哦，你跟鸣人都很喜欢吃的那款。”  
点点头，佐助雀跃地跑走了。

他把小恐龙玩具、机器人模型、塑料手枪各种常常和鸣人一起玩的玩具，都整齐地码在起居室的角落里，检查一遍没有遗漏，又满意地跑去看前院的盆栽是不是都摆放整齐。

鼬淡定地看着镇日里矜持的弟弟，像只活泼的小喜鹊，在家里马不停蹄地左转右转，眺望外头明艳的日光，想着止水要是早点来也挺好。

门口传来敲门声，佐助哒哒哒地跑过去，半路又停下来，整理了一下身上的衣服，跟在美琴旁边去开门。

门外站着的是水门一家，却没有鸣人。

“美琴，鸣人那小子是不是等不及自己过来了？”  
“没有呀？我今天还没见到他。”  
“怎么会，可是鸣人早上说着要给佐助送礼物先过去就跑了的说，我以为他是先过来……”

“打扰了，”止水也正好这个时候到达，“我刚才过来的时候，好像在小公园那边看到一个很像鸣人的孩子。”

“咦，佐助你要去哪儿？”

还没等大人们反应过来，佐助已经率先冲了出去。

听到声响的鼬也走了出来，冷静地说：“我和止水出去找他们吧，应该就在附近而已。”

佐助哼哧哼哧跑到小公园，找了一圈却不见鸣人的身影。如果刚刚他心里还是担心和生气掺半，现在就是担心完全压倒可有可无的火气了。

“那个笨蛋究竟跑去哪里了！”佐助自言自语咕哝着，“哎呀！”

忽然，从矮灌木里蹿出一只松鼠，把他吓了一跳。那只松鼠歪着头看他，他也奇怪地看着松鼠。然后，松鼠哧溜一下就又钻回灌木里，佐助灵光一闪跟了进去。

小公园的旁边是个小树林，松鼠跑一会儿就找不见了。佐助四处张望，他小小的身影，在遮天蔽日的树林里穿梭寻觅，颇有些目不暇接的意思。

“鸣人——鸣人——鸣人你在哪里——”

“沙啦沙啦”  
头上的树叶传来沙沙的响声，佐助抬头去看，眼尖地发现树叶堆里露出一个滚圆的橙色的小屁股。

“鸣人！”  
“咦，佐助你怎么来了？”  
屁股的主人从绿叶中钻出一个头来，湛蓝的眼睛映着日光往下看。  
“你在上面做什么，快下来，上面危险。”  
“哦，你等我一下，等我……”

鸣人边说着，边又沿树枝爬了两步。此时佐助才发现，枝头托着一个鸟巢。他胆战心惊地看着鸣人渐渐接近鸟巢，伸手打算去掏什么。

突然，大概是主人回来了，一只大鸟扑腾着向鸣人冲过去。

鸣人本能地抬起双手去抵挡大鸟扇动的翅膀和尖锐的喙，他本来就是靠四肢在树枝上保持平衡的，此时失了平衡，“啊”地一声掉了下来，掉进了下方的灌木丛里。

“鸣人！”  
佐助的心一下子提到嗓子眼，急急忙忙跑过去。

“哎哟，痛死我了我说。”

幸而高度不算太高，茂密的灌木丛也为他卸去了冲力，鸣人揉着脑袋坐了起来。

“佐助，你怎么来了？”  
“白痴！你在干什么！你知道刚才多危险吗！”  
“呃，我只是……今天佐助生日，我想送个礼物给你我说……”

佐助惊讶地看着鸣人摊开一边手心，那里安静地躺着一颗完好无损的鸟蛋。

“鼬哥说鹰可以活到七十岁，跟人差不多。我想，要是一只鹰的话，那就可以一直陪着佐助了。”鸣人说着不好意思地挠挠头发，顶着那张左一道泥巴右一道草汁的脸傻笑起来。

佐助帮他摘掉金发上挂住的树叶，又帮他擦掉脸上的痕迹。

“笨蛋，”他抱住鸣人，两个热乎乎的小身子安静地簇拥着，过了一会儿，他又不轻不重敲了鸣人脑袋一下，“这里怎么可能有鹰，这只是大一点的鸟而已，才不是鹰。”  
“不是吧，”鸣人哀嚎：“我费了好大劲儿才爬上去的我说……”

佐助让鸣人留在原地，自己哼哧哼哧地爬上树枝，把一颗鸟蛋还回了巢里。

“我们回去吧。”

他拉着鸣人站起来，才走了两步，鸣人就停下了，痛苦地蹲下身。

“怎么了？”

佐助暗暗懊恼自己的大意，急忙蹲下来给他检查，才发现他摔下来的时候被树枝擦出了好些伤口，脚踝也扭伤了。

他坐在地上，佐助舔舔手指给他土法消毒那些细小的伤口，又给他揉揉脚踝。鸣人看着佐助低头露出的黑色发旋，忽然心里酸酸的，忍不住抽噎起来。

“我、我本来想送一份最好的礼物给佐助的我说，”他从外衣的口袋里，掏出一条紫色花纹的缎带，“还准备了最好看的缎带，一定比那些女孩子的缎带还好看的……”

他深呼吸，又吸吸鼻子，抿着嘴，艰难地忍住泪水。

佐助被那双蓝莹莹的眼睛望着，心里又软又疼的，忍不住抬手去把那些溢出来的水迹抹去。

“手伸出来。”

鸣人听话地伸出手，佐助拿过他手里的缎带，在他的手腕上绑了一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。

“才不需要什么七十岁的鹰，能一直陪着我的不就是你吗，”他撇过头去，脸上泛起可疑的粉色，别别扭扭地继续说：“你、你就是我最好的礼物。”

“佐助——”  
鸣人激动地抱住了面前的佐助。  
“笨蛋，别把鼻涕蹭我身上！”

最后，佐助背起鸣人，吃力地抖着一双藕节似的小短腿，一步步走出小树林。

“放我下来我说，我可以慢慢走的。”  
“闭嘴！”

幸好，刚走出小树林，就遇到了止水和鼬，一人一个把他们背了起来。

兴许是今天的经历太丰富，两人趴在兄长们的背上不知不觉都睡着了。止水和鼬相视笑笑，扭头去看他们睡着依然牵着的手，鸣人的手腕上还挂着一个难看的紫色蝴蝶结。

几天后，波风宅内。

“玖辛奈，你好了没有？”水门推开卧室门，催促正在打扮的夫人。  
“欸，奇怪的说，水门你有看见我这件礼服的装饰缎带吗，怎么不见了？”  
玖辛奈举着一件紫色的礼服长裙，示意空空如也的领口。

很多年以后，鸣人和佐助给他们的公寓大扫除。

“佐助，这里怎么有个匣子，都生锈了我说。”  
鸣人边说着边好奇地打开匣子，里面满满当当都是些童趣的小收藏，而最上面，安静地躺着一条紫色花纹的缎带。

Side Story 3 END


	17. 拾贰

拾贰

再走一趟警视厅后，佐助回到了宇智波宅。

偌大的日式庭院自有其波澜不惊的沉稳，两年半的时光匆匆流逝，这里还是佐助记忆中的老样子。水月三人跟在他身后啧啧称奇，感叹大家族的气度。

宇智波美琴正在修剪孟春即将开败的迎春花，笑容温婉仿若未改，但手中忘记放下的鹅黄花枝，以及眼中氤氲的雾气，还是泄露了母亲幽微深邃的眷念。

“欢迎回来，佐助。”

他走到美琴身前，用力抱住了自己的母亲。

“我回来了。”

当夕阳的暖色铺开在木地板上，沉寂的宇智波宅也终于透出几分热闹。

美琴与止水在厨房准备晚餐，鼬则陪着鹰小队四人在客厅聊些往事见闻。佐助在久违又熟悉的房间酣睡一下午，此时倒有些心不在焉，视线在老座钟与门口飘忽徘徊。鼬借着转换话题的间隙，瞧了他几眼，没有去戳穿弟弟的心事。

“抱歉来晚了，今天跟进的案子有点意外。”

鸣人挂着歉意的笑容出现时，天边朱红的晚霞早散作夜色。他边走进客厅，边脱下自己的西装外套，又接过我爱罗的，随手晾在挂衣架上，熟稔自然得不像个造访的客人。

他正要跟客厅里的几位打招呼，却与佐助落在他身上的目光不期而遇。

两人都不由一怔，仓皇避过。

“孩子父亲在关西赶不及回来，人到齐的话，大家都坐下吧，晚餐已经准备好了。”

美琴温柔的提醒，遮去了那点莫名的尴尬，也打断了他们试探着再次交汇的眼神。

晚餐相当丰盛，看得出颇是费了番心思。

止水把最后一道菜肴摆上饭桌，解下围裙又擦擦手。他并不急着坐下，而是撩过鼬垂在胸前的长发，松了绑带笼在脑后重新扎起，以免就餐时弄脏。这一系列动作，他做得行云流水熟极而流，末了又将发尾捋顺，才回到自己的位置上。

而坐下的第一件事，是浅尝辄止的亲吻。

“你们现在都如此寡廉鲜耻了吗？在第一天认识的客人面前？”  
佐助冷漠地嘲讽两位兄长旁若无人的过分亲密。  
“没什么好惊讶的，”仿佛谈起一件理所当然的事，鼬还击：“毕竟这两年发生许多事，有些改变不是理所当然的吗。”

回答佐助的同时，他为止水布了几样切得细碎的菜，这是在止水还未适应视力缺陷时养成的习惯。丝毫没有去在意，他的答话引起了听者有心的何种沉思。

“不要弟弟刚回来就忍不住欺负他呀，”止水把一箸山药泥拌豆腐送进鼬嘴里，防止他再作些扫兴的发言，又催促另一位：“佐助也别光顾着吐槽。妈妈今天可是专门做了不少你爱吃的菜，这道番茄煎焗的牡蛎你很爱吃的吧，别放凉了。”

止水示意摆在他面前的菜肴，旁边的美琴贴心地将一壳肥美的牡蛎放在他的食碟上。

佐助看着面前铺满碎番茄的牡蛎，捂住了嘴。

香燐迅速把他面前的碟子撤走，连忙解释：“呃，伯母抱歉，我们去年在东南亚吃过一道牡蛎，大概是放坏了，佐助才吃一口就吐得厉害，肠胃炎犯了好几天，之后就不太能吃牡蛎的菜了……”

“啊，是这样吗？抱歉，佐助，妈妈都不知道，现在身体已经没问题了吗？”  
美琴歉疚地为佐助拿来新的碟子，又把面前的菜肴换了位置。  
“嗯，已经完全好了，别费心，吃其它也是一样的。”  
像是要验证自己说的话，佐助盛了一些美琴拿手的牛奶炖菜。

“是去年八月的那次任务？”  
“嗯，你知道？”佐助有点惊讶鸣人会在这个时候开口。  
“唔，”他摇摇头，“就算知道在哪里，你经历过什么，果然还是……”  
“我……”佐助压下心头因鸣人难掩沮丧而生出的烦躁，“就算经历会带来改变，总有些东西是不会轻易更改的。”

他眼角扫过摆在远处的厚烧玉子，伸手夹起一块，放到对面鸣人的食碟里。

“就像你从小就喜欢母亲的玉子烧。”

当他看到鸣人低头去看那块黄澄澄的厚烧玉子，露出一个从未料想的苦笑时，佐助意识到自己大概走了一步错着。

然而，鸣人飞快地看他一眼，像是下定决心要证明他的正确似的，还是举起了筷子。

“鸣人，”我爱罗按住他的手，不赞同地说：“春野医生有告诉你新换的抑制剂，是不能与昆布制品同时服用的吧，厚烧玉子是加了高汤的。”

岂止是一步错着，这明明是一着恶手。

宇智波佐助从来不知道自己的Omega是需要服用抑制剂的，他们自十六岁性别分化，就从未使用过抑制剂，因为早已两情相悦，因为他们从未离开过彼此，因为即使是信息素标记，也从未有过淡化消失的时候。

可是，他们分开了，而鸣人身上的标记在两年半的时光里可想而知地淡化消失。

鸣人放下手中的筷子，任由旁边的我爱罗夹走那块看起来很美味的厚烧玉子，然后换成剥好的甜虾。

一天只有二十四小时，一周只有七天，一个月只有四周，一年只有十二个月，两年半也只是两年又六个月罢了。

纵使天各一方，最远的距离也不过两万公里。

但是，彼此缺席的时间与距离，又岂是用时间和距离能够丈量的。

“你们对食物的讲究真多，不吃的话都交给我好了，我有好几年没吃过这么好吃的饭菜了，伯母请务必允许我常常来作客。”  
“就知道吃吃吃，谁允许你打搅佐助家的，伯母你别理他！”

眼见晚餐的氛围即将堕入泥沼般的伤感无言，水月率先开口救场，香燐马上接住了话头，其他人也纷纷附和。接下来的用餐时间，总算始终保持家庭聚餐应有的轻松恬和，毕竟大家都有意无意止步于安全话题的区域。

只是，无论是时而冷冷嘲讽的佐助，还是时而朗声大笑的鸣人，纵有满溢的万千心事，也再没有过视线的交汇。

饭后，止水端出餐后甜品，半球型慕斯蛋糕上抹着厚厚一层覆盆子果酱，嵌在蛋糕表面的切片果酱瑞士卷，像一个个美味的红色漩涡，惹得人食欲大振。

“好可爱的蛋糕，叫什么名字，食谱可以借我研究吗？”热爱烹饪的美琴，惊喜地问止水。  
“当然可以。这个是覆盆子夏洛特蛋糕，据说还有一个很特别的名字——‘心爱的托比安’。传闻是一对恋人求婚时，以对方名字设计的，‘托比安’在法语里有漩涡的意思。”  
“不是很巧吗，”鼬别有意味地瞥一眼佐助和鸣人，才又继续：“我们这里也有一位托比安。”  
“欸欸，不止吧，我们这里有两位托比安呀。”  
水月意有所指地看向旁边的香燐。

这就很尴尬了……

鼬不动声色在桌子底下踩了止水一脚，止水手一抖切歪了一块蛋糕。

“哈哈，好巧哦我说，那止水哥等下要给我俩切大块一点。”鸣人笑眯着眼睛，让人看不出他的情绪，“刚刚好像吃得有点多，我去下洗手间。”

等鸣人消失在走廊里，佐助也起身想要离席。

“有事吗？”我爱罗将止水刚刚盛碟的一块蛋糕放在他面前，“先吃蛋糕吧。”  
佐助居高临下看着他，语带不快地说：“洗手间没纸了。”

水月本来想说他才去过，纸是新换的，但是迫于佐助的眼刀，还是低头专心吃蛋糕。

“你这个白痴，果然又忘记锁门。”  
佐助推开洗手间的门，皱着眉看那个说自己吃多了的人靠在窗边吐出袅袅的烟圈。  
“下次我会记得。”鸣人把没燃尽的烟丟进马桶里，冲水。  
“真难闻，”倚在门框上的佐助没有让开的意思，但放柔了语气，“少抽点烟。”  
“不喜欢烟味的话，”鸣人扯扯嘴角，似笑非笑，“你可以找个女孩子，反正托比安也不止一个。”  
佐助愣了一下才意识到他在说谁，解释道：“香燐只是我的同事。”  
“是两年半出生入死的同事吧我说。”  
“为什么非要在意这种无聊的事情，你不是也住进我爱罗的公寓，他那些小动作你倒是接受得心安理得。”  
佐助说话也渐渐冲起来，毕竟一晚上看着别的Alpha在自己Omega面前献殷勤，对方还天然地全数接收，简直是在挑战他的忍耐力。  
“你、我们……”鸣人被他噎了一下，愤怒委屈莫名地一涌而上，眼角都泛起微红，像只发怒的小狮子，不管不顾地吼回去：“你不是说我们分手了吗，要你管我！”  
佐助被他吼得一怔愣，放低了语调问：“你不是说不分手吗？”

鸣人本来还想撂几句狠话，然而一旦触及佐助受伤的神色，他就再说不出半句重话来。

两人都闭了嘴，沉默地在洗手间对峙。

最终，还是佐助先叹出一口气，走到鸣人面前。

“我们为什么要吵架，明明你知道我的托比安只有你一个，而我也已经知道你只是和我爱罗假扮情侣。”

他双手捧住鸣人的脸，低头吻下去。鸣人的嘴唇还带着烟味，让本来就久违的柔软触碰，染上泛黄微苦的怀念气息。舌头大胆地纠缠着对方，翻搅口腔的动作却小心翼翼。他们急切又胆怯地需求着彼此，分享流动的津液、温热的鼻息，还有宝贵的氧气。

分开时，两人都不自觉轻轻喘息，佐助用指腹擦去鸣人嘴角溢出的水迹。洗手间虽然开着窗户，门也是半开，但是室内已经沸腾起罗宋汤浓郁的甘甜和柠檬罗勒刺激的辛香。信息素坦率地抒发着对彼此的思念与渴求，无需更多的言语，已然感知到对方郁烈的眷想。

“你不是吃了抑制剂？”  
“下午没吃，”鸣人浑身泛软地将脸埋进佐助的肩窝，瓮声瓮气地说：“药效差不多过去了。”  
“我们换个地方。”

佐助轻笑着，一把扛起了鸣人，对方在失重的瞬间搂紧了他，埋起来的脸透着粉色。

“会被人看到的……”  
“不会，楼梯就在旁边，没人会注意到走廊另一头的。”

实际上，还是被哥哥机警地看见了，佐助远远回了他一个黑脸。

“挺晚了，”鼬笑得很愉快，“我们家客房很多，难得今天热闹，大家都留宿一宿如何？”  
“好，打扰了。”

虽然留宿建议的出发点确实是我爱罗，如果他单独离开势必会影响他和鸣人的任务，但是他首先应下，还是多少出乎鼬的意料。鼬多看了他几眼，却没能看出更多的端倪来。

房间里没有开灯，从窗户透进来的庭院灯光，暧昧地勾勒出这一方天地。

佐助把鸣人压在自己下午睡过的被铺上，四目相对，热切的冲动渐渐在昏暗中冷却蛰伏。谁也没有开口说话，仅仅是借着微弱的光亮，细致描摹对方的容颜。

两年半的时光，他们忐忑地用眼睛去确认，用目之所及去填充内心浩瀚空虚的思念。

佐助将自己投入鸣人犹如湖水的虹膜里，喃喃自语：“你还是一样……”

鸣人眨眨眼，率先收回了视线。转头把半边脸贴在佐助的枕头上，半垂的眼睫如云翳遮住月色，隐去湖面粼粼波光，他轻声说：“不一样的我说。”

“嗯，”佐助伏下身体，鼻尖若即若离划过鸣人露出的侧颈，“味道不一样了……”

他深深呼吸，那里是可口的罗宋汤味道，纯粹得不能更纯粹。就如同献上供桌的洁净祭品，等着熏香与祷告为其染上专属于神明的标记。

叹息般在鸣人颈项落下一吻，他动手去解鸣人的衣衫。鸣人顺从地配合他的动作，赤身裸体趴在柔软的床褥上，将自己埋进依然散发淡淡柠檬罗勒气味的枕头被单中。

佐助目光流连在小麦色的胴体，起伏的肌肉曲线让他喉咙干哑犹如沙漠旅人忽遇绿洲，没有神明能够拒绝这样赤诚美好的献祭。

“属于我，鸣人。”他低诉着，准确地咬上鸣人的腺体。  
“唔……”  
鸣人依然埋头在软枕里，握紧的拳头和绷紧的肌肉却诠释了他所承受的刺激。

信息素发生微妙的反应，罗宋汤的味道缓慢涌起，一丝又一丝柠檬罗勒的香气渗透其中，愈演愈烈，最终变化出融和的新气味。

佐助舔干净溢出的血珠，如愿以偿看到新的标记出现在鸣人身上。

然而，这个细小的标记远远未能满足他心中缺失的时空。在命中注定刻进灵魂的所爱之人面前，排江倒海般的空虚汹涌而至，责备他、催促他、怂恿他、蛊惑他去掠夺占有，去将眼前的人从头到脚每寸肌肤都打上自己专属的印记，去将对方的肉体与灵魂都关进命名为爱的牢笼中，扣上命名为宇智波佐助的锁。

“鸣人。”

鸣人感觉到佐助在舔舐他的颈项，慢条斯理的动作使得舌头上密集的味蕾触感都无比清晰，引得他不由自主地颤栗。

“我曾经自欺欺人以为可以离开你，可是做不到。”

脖颈凉凉的，那是佐助的津液在夜风中的温度，而可恶的始作俑者此时已经将目标转移到他的肩胛骨上。刺痛的吮咬密密麻麻落在上面，佐助似乎决心要在他的蝴蝶骨上绘出红带袖蝶赤艳的花纹。

“你是我最重要的羁绊，最亲密的半身，是我最爱的人。”

鸣人赤裸的身体泛起浅粉色泽，如同夜空下神社的九重樱，天真纯洁中透着放逸的妖冶。佐助温热的呼吸在他背后游移，沿路留下嫣红的足迹，仿佛要将这一树粉樱催开成最灼烈红艳的寒梅。

“离开你的唯一方法，大概只有亲手将你葬送。”

他啃咬着鸣人紧致翘圆的屁股，在棉花糖般的白肉上轻磨齿尖，让那里绽放出情色浓烈的殷红花茬。

“你只能是属于我的，别让我失去你。”

他舔过鸣人健美的双腿，嘬住圆润可爱的脚趾头，惹得本来闷在枕头里起起伏伏剧烈喘息的鸣人，瓮声瓮气地漏出破碎的呻吟。

满意地欣赏他全身盛放的属于自己的痕迹，佐助揉了揉他露在外面的灿烂金发。

“鸣人，你愿意吗？”

他轻轻掰开鸣人握紧的拳头，恶作剧似的把手指含进温热的口腔内，舌尖在最敏感的指侧来回舔舐撩拨。

“啪”  
鸣人忽然甩开他的手，翻身坐起。

“佐助大笨蛋！说什么傻话，你的过去、现在和未来，我明明都一直！都一定会在那里我说！”  
他愤愤地开口，蓝净的眼睛里盛满了汪洋大海，却倔强地不落下哪怕一滴雨珠。

佐助被他突然的反应惊到，无意识地抬手想去把那些摇摇欲坠的水滴拭去，却又被鸣人“啪”地挥开。

“我……”  
鸣人开口却又顿住，酸楚的尾音伴随着眼眶疯狂打转的水色。

“混蛋！”他一头撞在佐助胸膛，力度十足像一头被惹怒的小公牛。

夸张的深呼吸过后，他才抵着佐助开口：“我知道那时候没办法阻止你离开我说，我只恨自己没有足够的力量。任由你独自承担，是我这辈子最窝囊的事！一旦想到你孤零零拒绝所有人的样子，没有人与你分担，没有人予你安慰，我的心就好痛好痛……”

鸣人后怕似地搂住他，低声继续诉说：“你总是把我拒绝在外，就像是要把没用的我割舍抛弃掉一样。自来也老师说过，‘思念你之人便是你的归处’，但是自始至终思念着你的我，真的足以成为庇护你的归宿吗？这两年半，我无时无刻不在努力，我比从前变得更厉害了，让我成为你的归处吧，佐助。以后无论发生什么事，我们都一起解决。”

鸣人倏忽抬头望定佐助，眼角绯红却有着不容动摇的坚定。

字字句句搅得佐助心神震荡，触及那双眼睛的一瞬，他耳边仿佛响起坍塌的巨响。那些偏执的坚持也好，顽固的自尊也罢，都颓垣败瓦似的化作齑粉。

他用力抱住鸣人，好像要把他按进胸腔里，抵作那根空虚已久的肋骨。

一点湿意在肩头蔓延，佐助用略带沙哑的声音说到：“够了，已经够了，你永远都是我的归宿，我们的未来我们一起去承担，我不会再离开了，对不起……”

他们紧拥着对方，如同劫后余生的抵死缠绵。芸芸众生中，孤独来去的个体，也终将在命定之处，卸下全身的防备，放弃所有的坚壳，将那颗细致收藏的真心，毫无保留地与另一颗真心赤诚相遇，彼此交付，彼此包容，交融交汇。漫长的余生，也终将有了相携相伴的温暖。

坦诚相对的躯体彼此紧贴，那是曾经最熟悉的温度和触感，流淌在血肉里的思念与渴望在这久违的密合中，燃烧起旺盛的欲火。

两股坚硬的热意在密不可分的相拥里如火种般腾起火焰，在下腹燎出更广阔的灼热荒原。

佐助一下一下安抚着鸣人的后背，渐渐安抚里透出不一样的意味，手掌的摩挲沿脊柱下滑，灵活的手指顺着尾骨埋入隐秘的花园，那里早已贮满荡漾浓郁的花蜜。

“可以进去吗？”他戏弄地在鸣人耳边呼着热气询问。  
“要做就做，别废话。”

佐助长驱直入，犹如潜入深海的潜艇，挤压湿滑粘稠的蜜水从紧窄的通道喷涌溢出。

鸣人在空虚被火烫灼热填满的时刻，发狠地咬在了他的肩上。用足了十成的力，仿佛要把两年半担心、害怕、痛苦、忧伤、孤单等等累积又无法宣泄的负面情绪都倾注其中，死死咬住那点皮肉，就像死死咬住这个人，再不愿松口放手，要把一生的执着都在这一口中传递。

佐助估计自己肩上起码多了十个以上的血窟窿，痛楚让他沐浴在快意海洋里的分身都软缩了几分。然而，他只是任由鸣人孩子气地使力磨牙，心甘情愿地受着这苦涩与甜蜜混杂的疼痛，酝酿暴风雨般的抽插。

本是彼此最熟悉的身体与节奏，即使时过经年，也磨灭不去记忆里的熟稔与契合。沉寂已久的本能，在相同的思念与爱意中，爆发出愈发迷人的情欲。佐助每一次的抽插，都在壁膜擦出最热烈的花火，在敏感点爆破出最剧烈的快感。鸣人配合着每一次抽插，炽热紧致的内壁紧紧裹缠着他的性器，追逐着进进出出的分身，放佛诱惑对方去扣开最神秘诱惑的通道。

佐助一次次蛮横的冲刺，早已接触到那扇神圣的人口。鸣人格外温暖柔软的生殖腔口，是对他理智最大的折磨。想要在里面耕耘播种，想要用种子满满地填充，再用结死死堵住，让这个人身心属于自己，为自己创造出一个又一个融合彼此基因的后代。本能的欲望几乎要将佐助的意识完全淹没，但他还是咬牙后退，没有去聚力顶开大门，而只是将无处发泄的精力转化成变换的抽插角度与轨迹，为自己与伴侣开发出更极致新颖的快感。

“佐、佐助，我——啊——嗯哈——爱——啊、嗯啊——你——啊——”  
“我、也——呼哈——爱——哈——你——”

呻吟与喘息，进退与拉锯，原始的行为既狂野又疯狂，灵与肉，心灵与血肉都在这混乱的仪式里消弭了界限，在回归混沌的瞬间合而为一，最终达到那巅峰一刻的沟和。

“不标记吗我说？”  
鸣人好不容易从高潮的失神中缓过来，睁着水汪汪的蓝眼睛，像只可怜又忠诚的金毛摇着尾巴渴求主人的抚摸。

“我才刚回来，还未跟爸爸妈妈见过。”  
佐助抱紧他，用指腹抹去他眼角不自觉淌出来的生理泪水，轻吻他薄红俏皮的耳廓。

鸣人联想到爸爸可能有的反应，忍不住笑得发抖，然后被佐助狠狠抽了一下屁股。

“好了，别笑了，有力气笑不如再来一发。”  
“嗯，”鸣人抬腿圈住了他，神气地扬扬眉，“来吧。”

他们又放浪形骸地做了两次，直到鸣人在第三次高潮后迷迷糊糊地睡去。

佐助有些恋恋不舍地松开怀抱，到浴室放了一缸热水，打算至少两人都泡洗一下。

然而，当他回到床前，鸣人却发起了高烧，方才还弥漫的信息素，此时越来越淡，几近消失。

TBC


	18. 拾叁

拾叁

“鸣人、鸣人！”

佐助拍着他滚烫的脸，对方却毫无反应，只是微张着嘴急促地呼吸。手下的体温虽然高，但远没到能让鸣人昏迷的程度。

方才的痴缠缱绻都随着隐匿的信息素消散无踪，突如其来的状况让人措手不及。

佐助蹙着眉，迅速帮鸣人套上衣衫，背起他快步走过木制地板的走廊。

路过鼬的房间，大概是听到动静，和式的拉门敞开一线，止水侧身走出来，在他身后隐隐可见鼬沉静的睡颜。

“鸣人这是怎么了？”  
止水看见他俩的模样有点惊讶，上前一步摸了摸鸣人的额头，也皱起眉头。  
“忽然发起热，叫也叫不醒，我得送他去医院。”  
“用我的车吧，我给春野医生挂电话让她在医院等你。”  
“拜托了。”  
“鸣人的外套在楼下，还是初春，别冻出其它病症来。”

佐助点点头，托了托背上的鸣人，也不多作停留，就急匆匆下楼。

出乎意料，我爱罗坐在客厅里，手里拿着鸣人的外套，看到他下来，便走过去帮鸣人披上。

“你，”佐助打量他一身外出的打扮，似乎是在等着他们，“这是？”  
“你哥哥给我安排的房间在你们隔壁，”我爱罗平静地叙述着，走在前面示意边走边说，“我听到声音，猜到你们……就下来等着了，先去医院再详细说吧。”

佐助眼神划过一丝探究，想要追问，但对方似乎没有继续交谈的意思。

他们穿过花木婆娑的庭院，佐助正想往雪松下停放的轿车走去，大门外却亮起耀眼的车灯，两声短促的喇叭响在静谧的环境里格外明显。

佐井白皙的脸从放下的车窗露出来，笑着向他们挥手。

黑色的丰田平稳行驶在夜色中，抱着鸣人坐在后座的佐助，神色深沉地观察驾驶座上的佐井，车内不算宽敞的空间缭绕着一丝危险的气息。

“不解释一下？半夜三更在我家门口出现的理由。”  
“我是个劳碌命，”佐井笑眯眯从后视镜看了佐助一眼，又用眼尾扫过鸣人和我爱罗，“你下午在警视厅不是已经调查得很清楚了吗？我当然也有自己的职责，我可是鸣人的搭档。”  
“哼。”  
“不过真令人震惊，你竟然把鸣人操晕了，半夜送性爱过度的搭档去医院，这个体验很新奇。”  
佐井边说着，边还通过后视镜向佐助投来意味深长的目光。

佐助今天多少已经领教过佐井那种夹枪带棒，像米饭里掺沙子的说话方式，但万万没想到这人一副斯文皮相，竟能如此口没遮拦，分级的话讲得比寒暄问候还自然。佐助被他噎得无语了好一阵，好不容易克制住撕了对方嘴巴的冲动，才挤出一句“闭嘴”。

抵达医院，春野樱已经等在那里，显而易见是从家里被电话召回医院的，一脸“等下再削你”的表情让佐助把鸣人送进病房里，就把他和我爱罗轰了出去。

诊疗时间不算太长，小樱推门出来的时候，迎面就对上了焦躁等待的佐助。

“你把鸣人给做了吧？”  
作为多年好友，久别重逢还来不及上演，小樱张嘴就是劈头盖脸的质问。

佐助急于询问病情的话语还卡在喉咙，只能潜意识地点点头，又追问：“怎么回事，鸣人他没事吧？”

小樱睁着大眼睛瞪了他好几眼，但他毕竟不知情，教训的话也无法出口，只能转头去瞪他旁边的我爱罗。

我爱罗也没逃避，认真地解释：“我没想到他们才见面就……而且，我以为鸣人至少会事前告诉他。”

总不能揪着床上的病人骂一顿，这个那个全是不省心的货，小樱气呼呼地把鸣人的病历拍在佐助身上，没好气地说：“鸣人有结合信息素过敏和紊乱综合症。”

佐助惊讶地张张口，小樱又打断他：“我知道你想说什么，你走了以后才有的。我推断是因为鸣人自从性别分化以后，一直长期不间断接受你的信息素，在失去与你的信息素结合后，生理和心理都不能顺利适应，而产生这个排斥病征。”

“怎么会……连我的信息素也排斥？”

“之前我还不太确定，不过你们用实践证明了。现在使用的抑制剂大致分为两种，一种是模仿信息素在体内形成结合，一种则是直接调节自身激素水平。最开始发现这个问题，是因为鸣人使用前者发生了严重的过敏反应。这种抑制剂作为模仿信息素几乎不带有信息素的可辩性，很温和很安全，所以当时我就推测，即使是你的信息素也会产生应激。”

小樱短暂停顿，复杂地看向佐助，继续道：“事实上，第二种类型的抑制剂现在使用的人已经很少，因为容易产生抗性，并且引起机能紊乱的副作用。鉴于职业的特殊性，从事警察职业的 Omega普遍需要使用药效较强的抑制剂。鸣人这两年一直在使用强效的激素调节型抑制剂，除了频繁换药带来的副作用，他的信息素功能紊乱也在加剧。”

佐助不自觉地握紧了拳头，“有什么治疗的办法？”

“其实很简单，人体是有自我调节功能的。身为Omega，发情期是他们身体机能活化、调节和重整的最佳时机。我建议过鸣人申请长假，停用抑制剂，等待发情期的到来，然后通过与Alpha的信息素结合来重整他的信息素系统。不过，”小樱没好气地翻翻白眼，“他这两年工作起来简直不要命，别说是放假了，让他节制点使用抑制剂都难，更何况，他根本不接受和你以外的Alpha结合。”

佐助依然神情平静地站在那里，与春野樱医师对话。但只有他自己知道，那些字字句句在他脑海中疯狂地凌迟他的神经。内心深处的声音在无止境地咆哮，反反复复提醒他，他对他挚爱的Omega都做了什么。数不胜数的痛苦与恐惧如同尖利的玻璃碎片，从深渊处喷薄而出，要将他的心割裂成鲜血淋漓的肉块，再碎成忏悔的模糊血肉。

细心地读出他眼中的动摇和剧痛，小樱不着痕迹地轻叹，安慰他：“你既然回来了，那就跟他好好商量，请个长假，把病治好，拖得太久也不知道会不会产生什么不可逆的伤害。最好是能永久标记，接受永久标记的Omega身体会更加稳定，对他健康和工作都好。”

她也不等佐助的反应，又补充：“发情期以外，我建议你们暂时还是不要有性行为，不然又像今天这样躺进去，下次运气不好就进了急救室也不一定。”她抽走佐助手中的病历，往他肩上拍了拍，“鸣人还在输液，他体质好明天早上大概就没事了，你去陪他吧。”

小樱说完要说的，转身走了几步，忽然停下来，转头喊他：“佐助！”  
沉浸在泥泞般的自我世界中的佐助，被她这么一喊回过神来，“嗯？嗯，麻烦你了。”  
“懒得跟你们计较，”她难得露出少女般略带羞涩的笑颜，“我是说，你不会走了吧，年底来参加我和井野的婚礼吧。”  
“恭喜，”虽然并不意外，但佐助还是多少有点惊讶，“我会到场的，和鸣人一起。”  
“我不会把你们安排在一席的。”小樱俏皮地开玩笑。  
“……”

她回过头，踩着高跟鞋潇洒地离开。身为Alpha，在求学时代总是被人压一头的感觉很糟糕，即使那个人是自己懵懂的初恋。但今时今日，能在这种最让Alpha自我感觉膨胀的求偶竞赛中领先，小樱心情格外愉悦，深夜被吵醒加班的愤懑似乎都能忽略了。

留在原地的两个Alpha，一个抱臂靠在窗台上不知道想什么，一个站在原地出神许久，走到病房前打算推门进去。

“我尊重他的意愿。”沉默的我爱罗忽然开口。  
佐助抓着门把手，没有继续动作，等着他的下文。  
“他是个很特别的人，对于我，我想对于你来说也是一样的，他就像能照进深渊的光。”  
“我知道。”  
“不要让他黯淡熄灭。”  
“嗯。”  
“今晚我守在外面，佐井应该会在车场那里待命。”

佐助压下把手，在踏进病房的一刻，轻声却认真地说：“谢谢。”

我爱罗转头去看漆黑的天幕，没有再说话，他当得起这句感谢。

鸣人醒过来的时候，窗外的天际一片鱼肚白，天空被施了魔法一般涂抹出漫天朝霞。

高处的输液袋提醒他身在何方，浑身酸痛则提醒他昨晚抵死缠绵的疯狂。

他转过头，看到一丛墨黑的乱发摊在自己旁边，忍不住满足开心地笑起来。

“傻笑什么？”  
墨发的主人也醒过来，故作严肃地训斥他。  
“头发像拉面上撒的紫菜我说，哈哈，看到佐助就忍不住笑了。”  
“就知道吃，欠收拾。”  
佐助捏着手指弹了弹他的额头，看着那双蓝净的眼睛，心有余悸地把脸埋进他的肩窝里。  
“嗯？”  
佐助叹息般地说：“我不回来的话，你要怎么办？”  
“你不是回来了吗我说。”  
“白痴……”

佐助在心里无声又坚定地重复：“我回来了。”

TBC


	19. 拾肆

拾肆

“所以你申请加入搜查一课与四课合作的保护任务？”纲手下巴点在交搭的十指上，从办公桌后自下而上打量站在对面的佐助，“你刚回来不太熟悉情况，我需要提醒你，与其说是合作，不如说这是一课临时支援四课。至于东京安定繁荣警民友好互助社区组织自律计划、鸣人别偷笑，这是委员长亲点的名目，是由四课全权负责的。自律计划涉及到的协议范围和内容，完全取决于高层与砂瀑组的谈判。我不觉得你能够横插一脚，或者你们宇智波有这样的意向，但实际上并不能给你或者你们带来多少预期利益。”

“我知道，我的申请跟这些没关系。”  
毫不客气的说话方式并没有对佐助产生影响，他好看的俊脸依旧一派高深莫测的冷漠，只是回答的同时，意有所指地转头去看身旁的鸣人。

“婆婆——”  
“这里是长官办公室。”纲手严厉地打断他。  
“千手总监……”  
“我还没教训你，”她横眉竖目地转向鸣人，对方立马噤声立正，“不说自律计划是A级保密，你们正在进行的保护任务也是B级，你就是这么随随便便把工作机密泄露给你的前男友的吗，漩涡警视？”  
鸣人小声地纠正：“男友……”  
佐助开口补充：“未婚夫。”  
“别给我打岔！”  
纲手气得一拳砸在桌上，砸扁了一个起钉器，瞪视一脸坦然的佐助和面色绯红的鸣人。  
“并不是鸣人告诉我的。在还没有新安排之前，我的权限将维持在万蛇项目期间的级别，A级保密信息对我是完全透明的。”  
“你倒是有自知之明，那么你以为我会将一个空降回国的警队菁英，分派到计划完善人手充足的支援任务里吗？”  
“……”  
“不过，”纲手的语气缓和下来，带着长辈式的无可奈何说：“我记得我给鹰小队安排了五天的假期，那么你们想要提前熟悉工作环境或者融入新团队，那都是你们个人的事情，当然也别指望警视厅会给你们开额外的工资。”  
“明白了。”  
“谢谢婆婆。”  
“啧，没事就都给我滚，别在这里妨碍工作。”纲手不耐烦地挥挥手。

得到上头的默认首肯，可以名正言顺地监视、不，协助鸣人和我爱罗假扮情侣的保护任务，佐助心情相当愉快，伸手牵着鸣人离开。

脚步自然地跟上，鸣人低头去看两人相牵的手。即使两年半前，他们也少有在工作场所如此亲密。而今，彼此也都多了一份直面内心的坦然，以及面对外界的从容。他的心情似乎也随着这个认知添出几分快乐，不由自主地露出率性的笑容。

佐助的眼尾捕捉到他的表情变化，那是于他而言，久违的鸣人式的笑颜。弯弯地眯起蓝净的眼睛，鼻梁上堆起褶皱的笑纹，整张脸都笑出了无视年龄的朝气蓬勃和一尘不染。佐助不自觉翘起嘴角，握紧了彼此同样厚实有力的手。

此时，警视厅总监办公室外的通道走廊上，牙、志乃和雏田三人正边走边讨论负责的案情。

“唉，这都第七宗了，这种关系到Omega受害者的案子本来就敏感，再找不到突破口，估计媒体得大肆做文章，最后挨骂的又是我们。”  
“犯人不仅计划严密，反侦察意识也很强，非常棘手。” 由乃托了托鼻梁上的深色眼镜，冷静分析：“七名受害者无不是经历残忍的虐待侵犯，最后身心受重创濒死后被遗弃。相当有特点的恶性事件，或许我们应该找人做一次犯罪侧写。”  
“那等下跟自来也教授预约时间吧，下午还要到现场看看，明天要排查最新受害者的人际关系，后天……根本忙不过来呀！我都三天没有跟赤丸去散步了！上头就知道这个案件影响恶劣要尽快解决，怎么不见多派点人来帮忙呀！”  
跟在他们身后的雏田，低着头欲言又止。  
“我不是那个意思，雏田你别误会。”牙手足无措地解释，“而且专门从档案组把雏田调过来，这不是明摆着让她这个Omega来当诱饵吗？太过分了，我是不会允许的！”  
“确实，雏田没有一线经验，风险太高。另外，日向家的大小姐要是有个万一，我们两个都担不起责任。更不要说利用Omega做诱导这种事，会被请去Omega人权协会喝咖啡。”  
“喂喂喂，这个时候不该分析利害关系吧。雏田可是我们的同伴，光这点就不能让她贸然去冒险呀。”牙说着说着，脸上泛起可疑的粉色。  
“对、对不起，我太没用了。如果能对破案有帮助，我、我是没有关系的。”  
“别当真、别当真，我跟志乃开玩笑的。上级把你调过来，是因为性别没错，但也是因为贴近案情容易注意我们注意不到的地方。就算真的万不得已要实施那种策略，也得是鸣人那样孔武有力的Omega才敢放出去做——”

鸣人和佐助正巧从纲手办公室推门而出，志乃眼疾手快掩住了牙的口没遮拦。

“嗯？我好像听到你们叫我的名字，什么事呀我说？”  
“唔唔唔——”  
“没什么，”志乃看了鸣人身边的佐助一眼，“我们正在讨论——”  
“我们正在讨论最近的虐杀Omega连环案，”从中学时期就仰慕鸣人的雏田，难得局促紧张地主动开口，打断了志乃的借口：“牙和志乃说只有鸣人这样的Omega才能承担诱导犯人的策略，鸣人真是好厉害。虽然同为Omega，我就远远不够……但是我不会放弃的，用别的办法也会努力解决案件的。”

雏田觉悟般地看向鸣人，又很快害羞地低下头。旁边被卖的牙和志乃，在佐助扫过来的淡淡目光之下，则双双感觉到背后的汗毛一根根惊悚地竖了起来。

“佐助怎么也在呀，不是说他离家出走了吗？”牙小声地问志乃。  
“昨天就听说他回来了。我有不好的预感，以前他就最反对让鸣人以身犯险，最近我们还是不要出现在有疯狂保护欲和变态独占欲的Alpha面前比较好。”  
“附议。”

“哈哈哈，也没什么啦，”鸣人不好意思的笑声打破了有些骤然降温的气氛，“我手头刚好有事情走不开，不然就去帮你们了。要是回头还解决不了就来拜托我吧，不过得请吃饭呀我说。”

他大大咧咧地转头，主动又坦率地去迎接佐助看过来的目光。

佐助看着他没有说话，眼神依然淡淡的，却看不出从前常常出现在里头的恼怒和不赞同。

五人你来我往几句，又各自分道扬镳，佐助和鸣人走进了空无一人的电梯。

鸣人转着蓝晶晶的眼珠子悄悄去打量身边的佐助，对方却不动如山，目视前方。鸣人看他无动于衷的样子，反而变本加厉挂上了兴致盎然的坏笑，光明正大地左看右看，好像要把他看出朵花儿来。

佐助脸上有点绷不住，被他看得颊边泛起些许薄粉，斜了鸣人一眼，喝斥：“别闹，看什么！”  
“嗯——就是觉得佐助好像有点不一样了我说。”  
鸣人俏皮地眨眨眼睛，笑得像只偷腥的狐狸。  
“哼，别得意忘形，我可说清楚了。你必须去做什么，决定去做什么，或者想去做什么，我都不会限制你。不过记住，我一定要参与其中，在你身边，由我亲手确认你的安全。”

说到最后，佐助认真地望定自己的爱人。

这大概是他一生中最深情的让步，也是他最无保留的信任。

鸣人缓慢睁大的眼睛里，方才那些调皮淘气都像是滴在沙漠里的水，消散得无影无踪，取而代之的，是如同慢火熬制的酱汤，由最初的惊讶渐渐浓稠成感动，最终只留下最纯粹真挚的爱意，以及藏在绵延爱意里犹如定海针般坚定的承诺。

电梯指示灯闪了闪，电梯门缓缓打开，里面交叠的身影却完全没有离开的意思，直到电梯门再次缓缓关闭，密闭的空间内再次充盈暧昧的唇舌交缠的水声。

惊鹿敲击在布满青苔的卵石上，于潺潺流水中溢出一声清脆。

会客室外守着几名与庭院格格不入的黑衣墨镜，室内聚首的几位倒是和洋穿着皆有。

“当年，我就说过罗砂这个幺子天生反骨，这不是没几年，就弃了家业要去考条子，而今又天花乱坠地搞什么黑道自律，真是反天了！”  
“大哥说得可不是，往好里说是自律，往坏里那就是给条子当走狗。这可不是道上的规矩，而是要毁了道里的根基。”  
“我听说，最近那小子还跟某位大人物的儿子同居。该不会是打算入赘吧，也亏得他卖了组里不说，连自己也要拱手送人。”  
“哼，管他入赘不入赘，不就是要给我们这些老人脸看，要我们知道他跟条子站在同一立场吗，组里还轮不到他说卖就卖的！”  
“那可不一定，我这个三松会的外人说道两句。谁不知道罗砂病退后，你们组里主持的是个女人，还是个Beta，谁又知道她是不是对弟弟言听计从？”  
“手鞠丫头还嫩着，这组里轮不到她搞一言堂。”  
“也不知道是谁在定例会被小丫头当众撂脸教训了？”  
“我们砂瀑组的事情还轮不到你们山虎会的人来说三道四！”  
“最看不惯你们这些就会唧唧歪歪的老不休，觉得我爱罗给你们施压示威，就做了他姘头呀，那可是不可多得的筹码，看看到时候条子还信不信他。在这里嫌手鞠给你们落脸，还不如赶紧把实权收回来。”  
“挑拨离间，逼宫换权，那可不是你们这些年轻人嘴上随便说说的事。我们今天聚首一堂，不就正是为此而来？”  
“三天后的定例会，自律计划就要组内表决，你以为你们是多数还是少数？”  
“不可否认我们这些元老确实是老了，被那些新人压过一头，但是鹿死谁手可还是未知之数。”  
“也是放手一搏的时候了……”  
“今晚，国外买来的那些人就抵达了。”  
“事不宜迟。”  
……

TBC


	20. 【番外四】遗传性离家出走（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间点在《不分手》正文结局五年后，佐鸣已经有一个孩子，名字是宇智波户的（dì）（日语发音とまと，tomato）。  
> 关于佐鸣第一个孩子的私设，金发碧眼但脸肖似佐助，其实还有比较详细的，有机会再贴上来吧……  
> 佐助这个时期的手机铃声是Tummy，鸣人还是尾兽数数歌。

【番外四】遗传性离家出走（上）

国际反恐对策课课长办公室里，长门沉吟良久，最终放下手上的申请书，直视眼前这位能力出众的下属，缓缓开口：“佐助，你确定？”  
迎上他的目光，佐助的回答一如既往冷静而坚定：“是。”  
“我和弥彦、小南将要调升外务省的情况你也知道，这份申请大概需要更上级的批示，进行一些人事调整，我会在明天的月度汇报会上递呈。如果，” 他指尖轻敲那几页申请，“递呈之前你改变了主意，可以随时来取回。”

微微颔首接受了对方人情上的好意，佐助在得到他的示意后转身离开。

“哟，预备役课长。” 

推门而出就碰上正要敲门进去的课长副手兼合法伴侣，佐助不伤情面地巧妙避过弥彦自然搭到自己肩上的胳膊，共事数年还是无法习惯对方自来熟的肢体语言。

弥彦对这样的抗拒不以为忤，接着与他调侃：“我听说了哦，鸣人年底也要接手卡卡西的位置，还有，”他故作神秘地朝佐助眨眨眼，“小学弟怀孕了吧，你这家伙可以呀，好事接二连三。”  
“不、我……”  
稍纵即逝的一瞬，弥彦仿佛从理应意气风发的佐助脸上捕捉到称得上懊恼的情绪，然而新邮件的提示打断了佐助将要出口的话语。拍拍后辈的肩膀，弥彦体贴地结束话题，给他留出私人空间。

佐助目送上司的身影消失在门后，才低头去看手机。亮起的屏幕上，鸣人抱着户的，父子俩开心地亲近玩耍正在招呼镜头后面的佐助。同样夺目的金发，眼睛是如出一辙的水色莹莹，小的那个细看五官肖似佐助，绽放的笑容却是和鸣人相仿的温暖明亮。一抹轻柔的笑意，随着划开屏幕的动作染上佐助近年愈发沉稳深邃的眼眸。

【下午幼稚园的亲子活动，户的非常期待我说，千万别忘记了！会议结束后我会坐下午的航班回来。】  
【嗯。几点的航班，我去机场接你。】  
【有卡卡西课长的顺风车，你和户的在家等我就是了我说。这里的拉面可好吃，给你带回来做手信吧！】  
【只有你这种拉面笨蛋会用拉面做手信……】

邮件发送成功，佐助将手机利落一收，心情愉快地走回自己小队的办公区域。

“下午我要请个短假，香燐，这边的事情你来负责。”  
“请假？去机场接鸣人吗？”  
“不是，幼稚园今天有亲子活动。”  
“真是少见，没问题，工作交给我们吧。”

鉴于佐助工作的特殊性，户的的接送以及各种需要家长出席的活动，多半是鸣人和母亲兄长来分担。偏偏今天鸣人随同纲手去九州开会，母亲们和哥哥又各自有抽不开身的安排，连时间最机动的止水也因为临近情人节店里忙得不可开交，这才落到了佐助肩上。

“嗯，有突发情况联系我。”佐助顿了顿，再次开口：“还有上次提到那件事……”

“紧急情报，”蝎不大的声音在此时吸引了所有人的注意，“代号秃鹫，目击在羽田机场出现，还未脱离情报组视线。”

佐助蹙眉，转头问水月：“代号荆棘森林那边，监察组早上的报告递交了没有？”  
水月熟练地从内部服务器调取所需的资料，飞速筛选的信息流在他脸上映出光怪陆离的荧光。  
“报告在十七分钟前提交服务器归档，今天是‘巫师’固定离开‘高塔’的日子。”

佐助与蝎对视一眼，准确交换了彼此眼中的怀疑与推测。

“全组出动，香燐立即和‘巫师’的监察人员沟通，五分钟后确定汇合地点。”  
蝎听完佐助的布置，朝他点点头，说：“我们组马上也出发追踪秃鹫，保持联系。”  
“好。”

“佐助……”  
“什么事？”  
香燐犹犹豫豫地提醒他：“刚刚才说下午要参加幼稚园的亲子活动吧，其实盯梢的话，我们三个也足够了。”  
“可能有突发情况，光你们三个应付太勉强。”佐助抬头看看壁钟，“还早，顺利的话应该来得及，重吾负责开车，设备都带齐了。”

计程车平稳地行驶在去往福冈机场的公路上，车内，鸣人与纲手、卡卡西的讨论被忽如其来的轻快铃声打断。

——♪九つこ今度最强九喇嘛♪とうとうそろった尾獣の仲间♪

“你好，这里是漩涡鸣人。”  
“漩涡先生，你好，我是宇智波户的的班主任村上。抱歉，在工作时间打扰你。”  
“没关系，这边工作刚刚告一段落，村上老师有什么事情吗？是不是户的……”  
“啊，请放心，户的就在我旁边，一切安好。”村上老师打断鸣人，看向站在旁边的学生。即便表情是故作老成的平静，毕竟是小孩子，眨巴眨巴的大眼睛和拽紧罩衣下摆的小手，处处都泄露着一个孩子的期待与紧张。然而这样的期盼恐怕是要落空了，她伸手揉揉那头柔软的金发，才继续对话：“是这样的，亲子活动马上就要开始，还没见到户的的家长，所以想要和你确认一下情况。”  
“佐助那个混蛋肯定忘……啊，抱歉，今天原定是由我先生出席活动的，明明上午才提醒过他……”想到佐助工作的风险，鸣一时的怒气还未蓄满就全然化为担忧，带点紧张地说：“对不起了，村上老师，我需要联络一下他，回头再……”

正当他想要赶紧结束这次通话，好去确认佐助的状况时，坐在副驾位的卡卡西扭过身来示意。

“请稍等。”鸣人掩住手机的收音，疑惑地看向自己的上司。  
“带土听说的，对策课那边今天有个危险分子入境，可能跟佐助小组负责的组织有关，佐助和蝎他们上午就一起出动了，还在跟踪，大概忙起来没注意时间吧。”  
“难怪……课长谢谢了我说，还有带土前辈。”

“村上老师，久等了。先生那边有突发工作，暂时无法走开，真的非常抱歉。我正在九州出差……唔，或者我通知户的的大伯赶过去你看……”  
“这样的话，就请不必费心了。我们体谅每位家长的难处，本来也不是必须出席的，而且活动马上要开始了。”村上老师边说着，边安抚地拍拍失落低头的户的。  
“不过户的……”  
“请安心交给我们。”  
“真是麻烦你们了，都怪我们没有安排好。”  
“没关系的，这也是我们的工作和责任。毕竟是Alpha父亲，工作又繁忙，参与孩子的活动本来就挺为难他们，理解的。”  
“是、是呢，那么就拜托老师多多关照我们家户的了我说，非常感谢。”  
“不客气。”

鸣人挂断电话，如释重负地舒一口气，收敛起脸上配合着客气话而堆出的笑容。

“笑得青筋都蹦出来了哦，鸣人。”卡卡西在后视镜里朝他挤了下眼。  
“真是的，”鸣人放松地往靠背一仰，咕哝着：“什么毕竟是Alpha工作繁忙，参加一次半次好像多为难似的，Omega参加就是天经地义了，都怪混蛋佐助……”

他再次摁亮手机，调出最熟悉的那个号码，想要拨通又怕影响对方，只能悻悻调出邮件界面。  
【我已经跟户的的班主任解释过了，不用挂心，注意安全。】  
屏幕上语气浓烈的字句删删减减，最后只剩下最平淡也是最简单体贴的语言。鸣人点击确认发送，又不忿地撇撇嘴，轻声抱怨：“真是大混蛋，不知道户的有没有问题，现在一定很失望吧……”

同样坐在计程车后排的纲手看他愁眉苦脸的样子，忍不住开口：“有什么好担心的，户的可不是那么软弱的孩子。”  
“我知道，但是……”鸣人抿抿唇侧头去看窗外，借此掩饰脸上褪不掉的忧色。  
看着他成长的纲手心头一软，转开了话题：“先不说这个，预产期确定了吗？”  
条件反射般抚上自己尚算平坦的腹部，鸣人乖乖回答：“年底，医生说十月份上下。”  
“这个孩子出生以后，别再给我弄出什么意外怀孕的乌龙来了。都跟你说这两年是关键，你们就如此情难自禁吗？这次是恰好有项目延期，我的调任推迟半年，你接替卡卡西的事可以缓一缓。否则错过这次机会，你如何向信任你的人交代！水门那边可是因此受到不少质疑非议，别给你父亲增加不必要的压力，他那个位置够不容易的了。”  
“对不起，我们以后会注意。”  
“哼。”  
纲手在这个话题上余气未消，出口的话只有重没有轻，反应过来气氛变得更糟时已经晚了，一时也不好再说，计程车内诡异地安静下来。

“佐助，蝎那边失去了代号秃鹫的踪迹。”香燐报告的声音打破了车内弦绷一线的静默。  
“好像有点问题。”重吾也开口。  
“嗯，水月，对五分钟前开始，出现在追踪镜头里的每个人进行比对识别。”  
一阵密集的操作过后，水月难以置信的声音幽幽响起：“我的天，佐助你怎么发现的，新交班的侍应与代号秃鹫颅骨线百分百吻合。”  
“那个侍应与‘巫师’接触了，”盯着即时监控的重吾提醒，“需要现在行动吗？”  
“不，等等，这次可能钓到大鱼。香燐马上通知蝎。”

“嗡——嗡——”  
手机的新邮件提示突兀地出现在这个紧张的时刻。

佐助读完鸣人的信息，愣了愣，开口询问：“现在什么时候了？”  
“下午两点零九分，”回答他的是香燐，“欸，佐助你不是要去……”  
“嗯，鸣人跟幼稚园那边解释过了，我们继续。”

【抱歉，没留意时间。等下我去接户的放学。】  
【嗯，飞机不误点的话，我刚好也能过去，算是给那小子赔罪吧我说。】  
【下次我会注意的。】  
【混蛋佐助，下不为例。】

“佐助，‘巫师’下单的点心有些可疑。”  
“香燐，确认蝎的汇合时间，重吾留意厨房交接，水月准备建筑物图纸和路线。”

被点心订单占据了一半的餐桌旁，止水正低头结算当日营业数据。

“老板，今天的订单整理已经做好了，还有情人节巧克力教室的报名记录。”侍应美奈子将最后一沓汇总表格放在止水手边。  
“辛苦你了，”止水托了托鼻梁上的眼镜，转向正在收拾厨房的帮厨，“中村，明天的材料储备都确认过没有？”  
“呼——刚刚点算完成，需要当天采买的列表也传真给供应商了。今年情人节生意有够好的，估计明天得累趴。”  
“生意那么好，明天为什么不做晚市呀，老板，”正在打扫店面的另一名侍应铃木插口：“就算是情人节特别加开一晚客人们也会很高兴的，今天有不少人来询问呢。”  
“当然是为了捍卫在情人节之夜约会的员工福利呀。”止水半开玩笑半认真地回应。  
“欸——”店员们异口同声发出抗议，“我们都是单身人士，不需要这种福利啦。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”叠齐手上完成的账目，止水摘下眼镜，语气无辜地说：“可是，老板我需要这种福利呀。”

挂着“Closed”花体吊牌的简餐店内，响起一片哀嚎。

“欸，你们都安静点，快听不清老板在说什么了。”迪达拉边指挥着警员收集证物，边举着对讲机在耳边听蝎布置押送的车辆人手，还不忘心情大好地与佐助搭话，“这次多亏你们组也在，没想到能这么轻易就逮住他们的马脚。”  
“嗯，”佐助心不在焉地敷衍，又看两眼时间，说：“这里也没什么大问题了，我有事先走，善后工作你们和香燐沟通。”  
话毕，也不等对方回应，匆匆往停车的地方走去。  
被留在原地的迪达拉不禁吐槽：“欸，有家室的人就是不一样。”

佐助坐上自己白色的丰田，一踩油门，往幼稚园的方向绝尘而去。

鸣人目送卡卡西那辆一看就是带土品味的迷彩改装悍马驶远，拖着登机箱踏进幼稚园的大门。飞机晚点半小时，距离放学时间已经过去二十分钟。大概是活动日的关系，孩子们都早早随来参加活动的家长回去了。点缀着彩色滑梯和秋千的操场，安静得陌生。

户的所在的三年葵组教室前，鸣人透过贴有装饰图案的窗户玻璃往里看，肉眼能辨的安静，等待家长的孩子只剩下一个。他望着儿子专注翻阅绘本的小脸，恍惚以一个旁观者的奇特视角看到了小时候的自己，曾经水门和玖辛奈工作繁忙的时期，总是等待到最后的那个自己。以为早已稀松释怀的那些记忆历历在目，户的眨眼间的寂寞业已分不清是来自从前的遗憾抑或今日的委屈。回忆与思绪几番起落，他在沉浮间落入无言的泥沼。

在旁陪伴的村上老师很快就发现了这个在窗外驻足窥看的父亲，她轻声提醒：“户的，你爸爸来接你了。”

户的闻言抬头，眼中尚存的一丝茫然在看到鸣人的瞬间，迸发出闪闪发亮的欢喜满足，不管不顾就喊着“爸爸！”飞奔而出。那些恼人的千头万绪，在儿子的呼唤与眷恋中暂时消散。鸣人蹲下身，一把抱住飞扑入怀的户的，举着他原地飞了一圈，父子俩才咯咯笑着亲热地拥抱在一起。

“村上老师，抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”  
“不要紧的，户的很乖。那么，我先告辞了。户的，再见，祝你有个愉快的周末。”  
“老师再见。”  
“辛苦你了，再见。”

——♪今から宣戦布告♪二人の子供にきっと僕♪嫉妬すんだよ♪

佐助瞄一眼来电提示，单手控着方向盘，摁开了手机免提。

“鼬，什么事？”  
“要叫哥哥，恭喜你今天办了一件大案，佐助。”  
“今天的行动还在保密阶段，你和带土能不能有点自觉。”  
“只是和同样退下一线的同仁随便聊聊人事八卦，我们可不知道什么行动。”  
“……”  
“不过，错过了小户的的亲子活动吧你，准备好向我可爱的小侄子认错了吗？”  
“嗯，正准备去接他放学。”  
“……”  
“我难得接送自己儿子一次就让你这么惊讶吗？”  
“所以，佐助你还不知道自己儿子的放学时间是吧。”  
“什么？”  
“亲情提示，你已经迟到了。”

佐助开着他的白色丰田进入幼稚园时，离远就看到了牵着户的在教室外廊等待的鸣人。一个操场和一块挡风玻璃的距离，并无损于他们的视线交汇，而从这一眼,他毫无理据但清楚意识到鸣人此刻并不愉快，甚至可以说有点生气。

走到鸣人和儿子面前，他留意到作为背景的教室里已然空无一人，确认般低头又看了眼时间，下午四点五十分。

“不是五点……”  
“户的的放学时间是四点。”

他们彼此直视对方，佐助眼中的歉意沉默又清晰，鸣人嘴唇动了几次，仿佛想要像往常那样风风火火地抱怨几句，最后却一句也说不出。他转过头避开对方的视线，牵着户的向车子走去。佐助接过留在原地的登机箱，快步跟上为他打开副驾座的门。然而，鸣人抱起户的，直接坐进了后座。

回家的路上特别安静，当习惯活跃气氛的那个人也选择沉默，就显得有些尴尬。年幼的户的敏感地觉察到气氛的怪异，不知所措地往鸣人身上贴得更近。大概也是累了，很快就在鸣人暖烘烘的怀里沉沉睡去。一路上好几次从后视镜投来欲言又止的视线，佐助此时也就更不好开口，只能随手把空调温度调高。

直到站在家门口，一向有话直说的鸣人依然一言不发。佐助暗暗叹气把门锁拧开，鸣人突然越过他，把怀中尚自迷迷糊糊的儿子放在玄关，飞快脱掉鞋子冲向卫生间。  
佐助怔了一下，赶紧跟过去。还没走进卫生间，鸣人难受的呕吐声就隐隐从里边传来。相比起怀上户的的时候，鸣人这次的妊娠反应要剧烈很多，磨得他身心都有些烦躁。临近十二周，才渐渐好转，至少这两天也不怎么见他呕得这般撕心裂肺了。佐助把卫生间的门掩上，站在他身后给他抚背，眉头皱得死紧。

“怎么忽然又严重了？”  
回答他的只有鸣人反胃的喘息夹杂着水龙头的流水声。  
佐助心疼地替他拨开洇湿的刘海，又把旁边的干净面巾递给他，轻声问：“会不会是因为今天两趟航班，等下要不让小樱过来看看。”  
鸣人正翻江倒海地难受，听了他的话一阵气闷，粗鲁地扯过面巾，抹了把脸，忍着恶心反驳：“医生都说没关系，我自己身体自己清楚，你就这么不乐意我出差工作？”  
佐助知道鸣人身为Omega进入孕期生理心理都会变得敏感，尤其这次妊娠反应大，身体上的不适对他情绪影响更大，此时也不好争辩。  
“我只是担心你。喝口水嗽嗽口，”他把装满大半杯清水的杯子递给鸣人，顿了顿，又认真地说：“今天很抱歉，没能按时出席活动，又记错了户的的放学时间。”  
“嗯，你都没有接过儿子放学，不知道也无可厚非。”鸣人背对着他，淡淡的语调听不出情绪，“这本来就是我这个Omega的工作，是我没有尽责还要麻烦你。”  
“鸣人，”佐助出声打断他，“我从来没有这么想过，照顾户的是我们两个人共同分担的责任。”  
“呵，”鸣人短促地笑了一下，转过身来面对他，额前颓唐的刘海掩住了他眼中的神色，“宇智波佐助，你是聪明人，你知道我的弱点，知道我看到户的一个人就像我小时候那样等在幼稚园里，知道我最受不了这个。我是笨蛋，可是不代表我愚蠢，这么明显的暗示都看不出来。”  
“你胡说什么，”佐助眉头深深蹙成一个川字，被这些无中生有的指控挑起了怒火，又暗暗压下，“漩涡鸣人，我是什么样的人，会做什么样的事，你还不清楚吗？”  
“清楚，”他抬起头来直视佐助，微微泛红的眼眶让佐助一阵心悸，轻声说：“可是，现在我肚子里又有了一个孩子。我们约好三年内都不再要孩子的，我说再忍两年你答应了的，结果……在这个时候，你我都要调升的这个时候……我希望能给予户的和他弟弟妹妹的都是我们所能做到最好的，不是现在这样的。”

症结原来在这里。  
佐助握住鸣人的手，不知道是因为刚刚冲洗过，还是因为身体不适，不复惯常的温热。他又用力握紧了些，想用自己的温度把冰冷的指尖都捂暖。他明白这时候自己需要说点什么，开口却又不知从何说起。  
他压根就不应该在圣诞假期安排什么二人世界，更不应该和鸣人在帐篷尝试什么海边野战，最最最不应该的是他竟然忘记带安全套，那台老旧的贩售机里的安全套一定是一个上帝的恶作剧。  
鸣人是信任他的，才在后来陪在他身边接受长辈失望和谴责的目光，就连哥哥说要带着自己去波风家登门道歉，他也只是当个玩笑几句打消了兄长的念头。但是，总有些时候，别说鸣人，连他自己，都觉得现实如此荒谬又不可挽回，所有关于意外的辩白和陈述都是如此脆弱又不堪一击。

正当佐助还在为眼前的困境一个头两个大的时候，外面开门关门的声音救星一般打破了卫生间里的进退维谷。  
“户的？”鸣人喊了一声没得到儿子的应答，就要转身出去寻找。  
“大概又去楼下了，别管他，我们的事情还没解决。”佐助拉住他的手把他扯了回来。  
“混蛋佐助，什么别管，那可是你儿子——唔——”  
佐助把鸣人往墙壁一圈，就吻上了聒噪的嘴巴。有时候语言所到达不了的地方，身体可以。他细致地吮嘬柔软的唇瓣和滑溜的舌头，全不见平日的欲望和侵略，温温吞吞地任津液在沟回间往返传递，像要把一切最繁复又最纯简的心思都在一个吻里送进对方心里

止水在鼬的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地沾了沾，就退开来继续靠在墙壁看餐厅指南，没让正在洗樱桃的鼬有任何机会将手上的水珠报复在他身上。  
“就上次卡卡西推荐的那家餐厅，我已经托朋友预约到了，明天店里关门我去接你？”  
“我中午就下班了，”鼬随手把一颗樱桃塞进他嘴里，轻轻使力拔掉长长的果梗，“我直接开车去你店里，这两天还不够你累的？”

“叮铃~叮铃~叮铃~”  
门铃的响声打断了两人关于情人节安排的讨论。

止水自觉地走去开门，猫眼里是背着小书包的小户的，正垫着脚摁门铃。止水和鼬搬到楼下以后，为了方便小侄子时时串门，特地安了一高一低两个门铃。  
“这次是借味噌还是借番茄呀？”止水边开门边笑着问。  
“大表伯。”  
户的乖巧地喊过止水，就自动自发走进去开始换拖鞋。  
厨房里鼬探出头来，户的又软软糯糯地喊一句“大伯”，接着踢着一双专门给他准备的毛绒拖鞋，站起来认真地对着鼬说：“大伯，我要离家出走。”

TBC


	21. 拾伍

拾伍

东京警视厅，刑事部，搜查一课。

“宇智波的手机？”  
刚从课长旗木卡卡西办公室做完例行汇报的佐井，回到自己办公位的同时，有意无意地关注了一下坐在旁边的搭档。  
“嗯。”漩涡鸣人回答得相当随意，手上摆弄着一部黑色苹果手机，完全没有要停下来的意思，屏幕上界面切换得飞快。  
“啧啧啧，”佐井煞有介事地将转椅转向对方，兴味颇浓地托着腮打量自己的搭档，“没想到呀，全警视厅公认最不像Omega的Omega警视，竟然也会像个热恋中患得患失的普通Omega，背着对方突击检查手机。”  
“光明正大的我说，”鸣人百忙之中赏了他一眼，“而且，你不觉得对久别重逢的恋人来说，相互坦诚要优先于给彼此预留空间吗？”  
鸣人边理所当然地说着，边转过脸来狡猾地给了搭档一个清爽干净的笑容。  
“做‘坏事’的时候竟然这么理直气壮，你变了，鸣人。不过，这是在勾引我吗，我会心动的哦。”  
“我记得自己有正式拒绝过你我说。”  
“从前告白的那个是上半身的我，现在下半身的我正在堕入爱河。”  
“希望你不要在工作时间性骚扰Omega同事，特别是在对方伴侣面前。”  
不知何时出现的宇智波佐助从两人中间伸出手，将青蛙马克杯放在鸣人面前，现泡奶茶的甜香随即袅袅散开。  
他喝了一口自己手里同系列苍鹰马克杯里的咖啡，又补充：“另外，假如你想表达的是公务与私人区别的话，劝你利用休息时间重修国文课。”  
佐井可是个绝不吃口舌之亏的性子，唇边弯起恶意的弧度，正要开声，却被鸣人打断了。  
“啊，请你们好好相处，不要再为了我吵架了，我说。”他夸张地棒读，并在停顿后，相当缺乏诚意地补上了自己的口癖。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我有被恶心到，别说堕入爱河，我觉得我们搭档都做不成了。”  
“那真是太好了，搭档。”鸣人喝了一口奶茶，依然专心操作手里的手机。  
同样被恶心到，但丝毫不妨碍他继续在爱河畅游的宇智波佐助，技术性岔开了话题。  
“所以，手机看完了吗，可以还我了没？”  
“什么嘛，这么急着要回去，是里面有什么不能给我看到的东西吗我说？”  
鸣人抬起头看向他，表情一丁点质疑责怪的意思都没有，湛蓝的眼睛里满着笑意眨了眨，眨出了那么点调皮的意味，在一个将近三十的男人身上竟然该死的可爱。  
佐助稳了稳，才克制住自己俯下身去将对方湿吻到窒息的冲动。  
“幼稚。”他绷着脸掩饰自己的动摇，伸出两根手指，将自己的手机抽了回来。

毫不意外，通讯录新增了一张置顶名片，唯一的。  
“鸣人大爷”四个字，明明趾高气扬得相当欠揍，偏偏让人心头暖洋洋的，会打从心底想要跟着那个傻傻的人笑起来。  
这张名片还带上了家庭分组的小图标。  
再往下翻，鹰小队也建了独立分组：“队员1号（水月）”“队员2号（重吾）”“女性队员”。

“……”  
佐助弹了鸣人一个脑蹦儿，“你是小学生吗？”  
鸣人对他做了个鼓腮生气的鬼脸，却被“咔嚓”地拍了照。  
“喂，混蛋佐助，我警告你我说，动手动脚可以，不准拿我的丑照做名片头像！”  
“哦？动手动脚可以？”  
“你、你满脑子什么废料我说，你这个禽兽Alpha！”  
……

手鞠将最后一支玉兰稳稳当当插进花托，放下花剪，审视片刻，掏出手机“咔嚓”拍了张照片，才示意旁边的祭搬到别处用作装饰。

日式房间里，本来安静围坐在四周的几名砂瀑组干部，总算等到了时机。  
有着甥舅这层关系的夜叉丸，在眼神来回的交流中，作为临时代表被推了出来。  
“手鞠，晚上的定例会……”  
手鞠整了整和服的振袖，逐一扫过周遭忐忑的目光，才缓缓道：“如果是要说组内的事，希望夜叉丸舅舅你按规矩喊我一声大姐。”  
“大姐……今晚的投票，我们选择跟随您，希望您已有万全的把握。”  
“世道如何，大家有目共睹。”手鞠直视夜叉丸，气势沉稳而严厉，令在场之人根本无法以女性又或是Beta的身份质疑她。  
“但是，您知道，组里……”  
“如果你们想问的是那几个老人家，我心里有数。”  
“这年头，跟条子平分黑白，可不是我们说了能算的，那几个老不死怎么就是不懂？”  
“台阶都给到脚下，我们错过这个机会，才真的是要被新势力清剿吞并。”  
“就是，这台阶可不是谁都能走的，往后也算有了免死金牌，产业洗白那边也会更顺利。”  
“还是托小少爷的福，大姐没白疼这个弟弟。”  
“我爱罗当年是叛逆了点，做事是出格了点，但到头来还是可靠的。”  
“那位大人物的公子，能够联姻，那真是求之不得。”  
手鞠本来安静着听周围七嘴八舌讨论，此时不禁眉头一皱。

走廊忽然响起急速的脚步声，片刻后，守在门外的浴衣为马基拉开了纸门。  
“大姐！”  
马基匆匆忙忙走进来，又在对方冷静威严的目光下收了脚步。他反应过来，先是行礼，又和其它在场的干部一样，坐了下来，才迫不及待开口。  
“大姐，我刚刚收到线报，那几个老家伙打算今晚鱼死网破，要血洗组里支持派的地盘。”  
“他们也该知道，这砂瀑组到底是谁的了。”  
手鞠起身，走到房间另一边，忽然起脚将整面和室的隔板“卡啦”一声踹塌了。

“哇，干嘛啦，姐。”  
隔壁房间，竟然是勘九郎的房间。  
勘九郎似乎正在组手办，榻榻米上还散落着图纸和零部件。突如其来的变故，惊得他和对面一群干部面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼。  
“一天到晚的不知道做正事，给我爬起来干活。”  
“欸？”  
“你不都听到了吗，还不带人出去。”  
“是是是，现在就去，”勘九郎迅速将宝贝手办都收拾好，示意助手召集人马，“这么凶干嘛呀，你就不怕嫁不——”  
“还不滚！”  
手鞠盯着弟弟麻利地消失在视线范围，气不打一处来，“两个弟弟没一个成器的，哪里可靠了！”

“阿嚏！”  
“欸，我爱罗你没事吧？”  
“我没事，”我爱罗说着，抚上鸣人红扑扑的脸，“你才是，今晚喝得有点上头了。”  
他把钥匙插进公寓的门锁，随着轻轻的“咔哒”一声，两人不动声色对视一秒。  
“是你太能喝啦，不愧是黑道家的小少爷，嘿嘿。”鸣人双手勾住他的脖子，整个人挂了上去。  
“也不能这么说，我和我哥酒量都跟我姐差远了。”  
我爱罗顺势揽住了鸣人的腰，带着他更贴近自己。  
“手鞠姐吗？”鸣人的声线蒙上一层醉意，双眸却蓝净如常。  
他话音一落，我爱罗就旋开最后一道门锁，带着两人脚步踉跄七倒八歪地冲进公寓里，鞋子都没换，直接晃过玄关走廊，从客厅背对门的沙发翻了过去。

潜伏在门后的危险，因杂乱无章的步调而选择继续蛰伏。

公寓里没开灯，落地窗外，城市的霓虹夜色染得屋内光怪陆离。  
我爱罗压着鸣人躺倒在沙发上，两人离得极近，额头碰着额头，仿佛有暧昧的亲吻等在下一刻。

某处高楼的顶层，红点一闪，发现目标身形恰恰被中央的茶几掩住，又收了。

“要被人看到啦——”鸣人瓮声瓮气地撒娇。  
我爱罗轻笑一下，拿鼻尖点了点对方鼻尖，伸手够到旁边的遥控，落地窗的电动帘子缓缓闭合，暂时遮去来自外面的威胁。  
黑暗中，两人眼睛都亮亮的，注视着彼此。  
鸣人转了转眼球，示意厨房的方向，我爱罗微微点头。  
“给你做解酒汤？”  
“放点糖。”  
我爱罗亲密地捏了捏对方鼻子，翻身从沙发起来，若无其事地走向厨房。  
鸣人在沙发上找了个舒服的位置，侧躺着玩起了手机。

待我爱罗的动静完全消失在厨房，一个迅捷的身影从门后溜出，走近沙发。  
黑影无声无息来到沙发背后，鸣人仍旧毫无所知地背对着对方，手机屏幕的光在他脸上打出一小块光。  
黑影准备动手的一刻，视线不自觉地扫过对方手机屏幕。  
鸣人的手机屏幕停留在邮件输入界面——  
东50°，距离约780m，Avastin百货大楼顶层，狙击手1名

黑影的脊背瞬间被冷汗浸湿，那是这次袭击行动指挥兼狙击手的所在位置，几无误差。

鹿丸的LINE收到一条来自镰鼬之风的信息，一张插花作品的图片，应季的迎春花、玉兰等花材优雅端庄地组合在一起，又隐有飒踏之意。  
“咦，这个扇子头像，肯定是女生吧，是前辈的女朋友吗？前辈你女朋友是那种既会花道又会茶道的大小姐吗？”旁边的实习生木叶丸丝毫不客气地八卦起前辈的私生活。  
鹿丸收起手机，没有马上回答他，只是打开了车载的通讯器。  
“各单位注意，各单位注意，夜蝠准备行动。”  
他关闭麦克风后，转头示意木叶丸别忘了盯梢，才懒洋洋地道：“大概是，既会花道又会茶道的大姐吧，麻烦死了。”

TBC


	22. 拾陆

拾陆

极宽敞的大和室，两侧的纸门都敞着，通往庭院的一面纸隔全数卸去，灯火莹莹的庭院在夜色朦胧中透着妖冶。  
和室内，床之间锋芒毕露的挂字下，摆着迎春与玉兰为主调的插花。两者意外地相得益彰，显出一点这个年代难见的武者意气。  
榻榻米上，坐满了砂瀑组各派系的元老、干部和精英。  
手鞠端跪坐主位，祭和浴衣分别在她身后两侧随坐。虽然是这个偌大空间里极少数的女性Beta，那份余裕的气度，却足以震慑全场。

刻字精巧的竹牌已分发到每人手中，今日的投票将决定砂瀑组的未来，其重要性与席者无一不知，亦无一不是心思百转。

夜色渐深，手鞠眼睫轻抬，凌厉的目光一下子笼罩整个和室。  
“开始吧。”  
然而，未待她话音落定，已有人出声打断，“等等。”  
靠前的伏义站了起来，“我反对这次投票，砂瀑组是黑道，又是与警方合作，又是民主投票，还有没有黑道的眉角了。”  
“都怪你这个女人，砂瀑组不需要你这样的大姐！”  
他怒吼着逼近手鞠，袖中忽然滑出一把手枪。  
然而，还未引得满座皆惊，已被浴衣先一步攥住领口，颇具声势的一记过肩摔将他整个人四横八叉地摔在了波澜不显的手鞠面前，手枪也被震脱了手。  
祭在一旁适时递上薙刀，手鞠维持着半跪的姿势前踏一步，凛凛刀风在她手上吹得和室的纸隔屏风猎猎作响，右肩和服滑落，露出若隐若现的裹胸，以及妖风镰鼬的纹身。  
但所有人都无心这美艳一幕，皆因刀风尽处，薙刀刀锋稳稳停在了伏义的咽喉上一纸之隔。  
“说得不错，”她冷艳的脸上依然不生涟漪，“砂瀑组是黑道，永远以实力为尊，还轮不到你这种失智的人说话。”  
刀花一挽，她以刀柄直击伏义颈侧，对方眼前一黑便失去了意识。

客厅漆黑一片，惟剩鸣人的手机屏幕映出冷冷光斑，有种说不出的诡异。

沙发后伺机而动的黑影，在生死存亡的刹那，动手、撤退还是示警的抉择，在脑内转瞬即逝。  
身为一个专业的杀手，甚至不需要一秒，他就凭着职业直觉选择动手。

然而，本来闲适慵懒侧躺在沙发上的鸣人，突然手一探，攥住了对方的衣领，迅疾无伦将人反摔到沙发与茶几间的狭窄过道。落地极重极稳，在羊毛地毯上甚至没有制造出任何突兀的噪音。  
黑影在那一瞬间，还没来得及将一句“这个怪力Omega是怎么回事”在心里想完整，就晕头转向被摔了个七荤八素。单凭职业本能手腕一翻将短匕递了出去，以求转机。  
鸣人一手顺势掐住了他的颈动脉，一手不慌不忙精准卡着他的手腕往玻璃茶几的边缘一磕。  
短匕无声落地，对方手腕亦在鸣人巧妙的使力中角度微妙地软了下来。  
不过数秒，大脑缺氧的晕厥袭上了这位杀手。

此时，我爱罗也正好从厨房走了出来。  
他手上没有端着说好的加糖的解酒汤，取而代之的，是拖着另一个陷入昏迷的黑衣杀手。

远处高楼顶层的行动指挥已意识到情况有变，他亮起手机，点开了炸弹引爆程序。

片刻后，什么都没有发生，高层公寓并未如预想烧起惊动四野的爆焰。

“你在找这些烟火吗？很危险哦。”

指挥的右后方响起了一道恶劣的声线，他转过身，看到了从东侧楼梯出现的佐井。  
佐井手上拎着一个打开的金属箱，是他昨晚亲手安置在我爱罗公寓主卧床底下的远程炸弹。当然，现在已经虚有其表，内容物都被清理掉了。  
佐井嫌弃地将那个箱子扔到一边，而后掏出手枪，慢条斯理地对准了手握狙击枪的对手。  
“我是你的话，就会选择投降。而且，作为前辈实在忍不住给一点建议，你们的计划有勇无谋，实在太无聊了。”

“年轻人，就知道逞匹夫之勇。”  
安静的和室内，在这个节骨眼忽然开口的，正是反对派内资历最深的元老。  
他把玩着手里的竹牌，仿佛在议论不懂事的小辈，“不听老人言，吃亏在眼前。”  
手鞠面无表情地收了薙刀，自有人将伏义拖了出去。  
“哼，人蠢点至少光明正大，背后鬼鬼祟祟，别以为能够瞒天过海。”

“鹿丸前辈，有动静了！”木叶丸看了眼车载时钟，“这次情报很准嘛。”  
鹿丸没有接话，而是打开了车载通讯器，“各单位注意，夜蝠出洞，随时出手群捕。”  
他关语音后，才似是自言自语，又似回应木叶丸，小声咕哝：“那位严厉得很，当然准时。约会迟到2分钟，可得鞠躬道歉才能消气呢。”  
“前辈，你说什么了吗？”  
“没有，继续盯着，别开小差。”

地盘上的动静，自然有人一刻不停传递到本家这方群龙聚首的和室。  
顿时，和室内两派隐隐有了对峙之势。

“手鞠丫头，可别开心得太早。螳螂捕蝉，焉知不是黄雀在后？”  
话音一落，和室外廊、庭院忽然现出重重身影，竟是个个持械，将此处包围了。  
满座哗然，支持派有些沉不住气的，纷纷起身，又被手鞠扬手压下。  
“你们未免太能闹了，”手鞠语气淡淡，却藏了图穷匕见的狠绝，“勾结外人洗地盘，无论是谁，在组里都是不被允许的。”  
“现在还说这个？今日砂瀑组改名换姓，规矩自然也可以改。”  
“呵，”手鞠拍了拍手，“你当真以为我调人手去地盘支援，本家就空门大开？”  
随着她话音落定，数倍于原来人数的持械者再次形成了新的包围圈，并迅速将前者缴械。  
幽深的庭院里，一人边玩着PSV边踱步而出。  
“勘九郎？！你不是……”

“由良？”  
身后的西侧楼梯响起了连串脚步声，而后是我爱罗的声音。  
正在与佐井对峙的行动指挥，或者说是由良，闭了闭眼，又恢复了原来的表情。  
既然警方有备而来，我爱罗此时出现在这里也没有什么好大惊小怪的。至于别的什么，他也在最早选择背叛的时候，就预想过面对的那一天了。  
由良将身上的风衣一扯，露出身上的炸药，单手持枪，另一手握住了控制器，示意佐井不要轻举妄动，才缓缓转过身去。  
“我爱罗。”  
“你……由良，为什么？”  
随着我爱罗出现的鸣人，注意到他纠结痛苦的表情，两边看看，有点不知所措。  
“你们姐弟先背叛了砂瀑。”由良边说着，边往楼顶边缘迈了一步。  
“你在说什么？”我爱罗眉峰紧蹙，“你不是在那次枪战……为什么，你现在出现在这里，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
旁边的鸣人，担忧地看向忽然激动起来的我爱罗，又紧张地望向对面的由良。他扫了眼佐井身后黑洞洞的楼梯口，然后跟佐井视线相接。  
“哪有这么多为什么？”佐井的话轻飘飘插了进来，“不外乎什么狗屁救命之恩，感情绑架。”  
“你说什么？”大概是被对方拿腔拿调的语气刺激到，由良转过头看向他。  
“我说，不过是些无聊透顶的理由，为背叛找借口罢了。”  
“你懂砂瀑组什么！”  
“我不知道什么沙组石组的，我又不喜欢偶像组合，”他恶劣地讥诮，“不过，我最了解老人了哦，尤其是那些蔫坏的老家伙的手段。”  
“你……”  
由良似有所觉，猝然转身，对上了我爱罗惊惧焦心的双眸，愣了愣。但他马上发现对方的目光并非落在他身上，而是落在本来在旁边，这会儿已经悄然接近，距离自己不足三米的漩涡鸣人身上。

鸣人见被他发现了，害羞似的灿然一笑，抢步上前，先踢飞了他手中的枪。  
由良想也没想，就摁下了起爆键。  
我爱罗心都吊到了嗓子眼，正想冲上前，“鸣人”二字堵在喉咙。

可是，就像一部烂尾的电影，哑火在最紧张刺激的高潮，什么都没有发生。

鸣人体术本来就更高一筹，由良心神恍惚之际，迅速就被他摁倒在地拷上手铐。  
这时，我爱罗才冲了上来，一枪托将由良砸晕，把鸣人拉了起来。他双手控着对方的肩膀，甚至还带着一点劫后余生的颤抖，想要细细检查，又没有这个必要了。  
“鸣人！你刚才做什么！”  
“嗯？你跟他有很多话要说吧，但他有自毁倾向，先控制比较好我说。”  
“不是！鸣人，你也太莽撞了！要不是不知道什么原因，刚刚爆炸就会殃及到你了。”  
鸣人眨了眨眼，正要解释，佐井身后响起了佐助的声音。  
“他不是莽撞，他是知道我在这儿。”  
佐助走过来，先揽着鸣人脱离我爱罗伸手的距离，皱了皱眉，“你自觉点避免身体接触可以吗，我不希望自己的Omega在职场上被性骚扰包围。”  
“……”  
说罢，佐助扬了扬手里的黑色苹果手机，道：“他知道我手机改装过，有范围电波屏蔽功能。”  
鸣人向他靠近了些，似乎心情很不错，也不在意他污蔑自己的同事性骚扰了。  
“早上检查的时候发现的我说，诶嘿，意外收获。”  
我爱罗才反应过来，舒了口气，又望向不远处的佐井。  
佐井耸耸肩，知道他想问什么，“我不知道哦，我只是习惯了，再奇怪也会先配合搭档的乱来罢了。而且，后面不是跟着个独占欲超标的Alpha吗，我就不替人白操心了。”  
鸣人有点不好意思地看了看我爱罗，“不好意思呀，我爱罗，吓到你了。谢谢你这么担心我，下次我会尽量先说清楚的我说。”  
“说什么说，你们又不同部门，哪有什么下次，”佐助在旁边冷冷地反驳，“你不是要跟这个人叙旧吗，赶紧带回警视厅去吧。”  
“对哦，我爱罗你们好好聊聊，说不定有什么误会我说。”  
“嗯。”

“姐，这些人怎么办呀？”  
“外面街上不是有巡警，就说入室打劫，让带走吧。”  
手鞠说罢也不再管勘九郎，吩咐人清理现场。  
和室的纸门缓缓合上，今晚的重头戏——票决，要开始了。  
当然，结果已经毫无悬念。

勘九郎领着手下，押着一群人，到了门口，那里还真就守着两个推自行车的巡警，旁边还有个鹿丸带着木叶丸。  
“巡警？”  
“啧，麻烦。”  
鹿丸一扬手，身后涌出一群刑警，接手了勘九郎押着的人。  
“欸，等等，晚点翠雪庭，我姐说想吃那里的蟹豆腐。”  
“……知道了。”鹿丸也不回头，挥挥手示意就去处理后续工作了。

我爱罗和佐井主动担下了后续工作，给一对恋人放假。  
至于，是否迫于某位喝了一晚上醋而出奇暴躁的Alpha的压力，那就不得而知了。

霓虹闪烁的大马路边上，鸣人和佐助久违地压马路。  
如此怀旧，实在是因为，才想起来两人都是蹭别人车来的，谁也没开车。  
不过，谁在乎呢？

佐助牵着鸣人的手，塞进自己的风衣口袋里，鸣人的手在温暖的口袋里和他十指相扣。

“佐助。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实，刚才我有点怕我说。”  
“怕什么？”  
“怕你又想什么都一个人扛，不准我自己去解决。”  
佐助停下了脚步，牵着鸣人面对自己。  
“我有好好注视着你，也不会再移开视线了，”佐助直视着他，郑重地说，“我回来了，鸣人。”  
鼻子一酸，鸣人低下头掩饰瞬间的失态，片刻后，才抬起头给了他一个最真诚最灿烂的笑容，“欢迎回来。”

他们拥抱彼此，温暖的、轻软的。  
这个久别重逢的拥抱，是所有过往的冰释前嫌。

“鸣人，这件案子结束了，陪我放几天假好吗？我三年都没放过年假了，可以放一个足够长的假期。”  
“可以呀，我也好久没放过假了我说。正好，可以把家里收拾一下，添点新家具，还要把迦楼罗从止水哥那儿接回来。”  
“好，都交给我吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“包括你，也一并交给我吧。”  
“混、混蛋佐助，别自以为是了，谁、谁要交给你我说……”  
鸣人越说越小声，垂下了头，却已无法掩饰桃粉满面。他再抬起头来，一双水色的眼睛似乎都染上了粉色，惹得佐助情难自禁地靠近。

人来人往的东京街头，有无数情侣在夜色下亲吻，他们会是吻得最深那一对。

“咳咳，佐助？鸣人？好巧呀！”  
春野樱的出现，让两人旖旎的氛围瞬间转向不知所措的尴尬。  
“哎呀，打扰你们了吗？抱歉呀，大概是，故意的哦哈哈哈哈。”  
“……”

TBC


End file.
